Forgotten Memories
by pw.grump
Summary: Pertemuan mereka adalah pertemuan yang tidak menguntungkan, tapi pertemuan tersebut membawa cerita mereka menjadi perjalanan cinta yang penuh dengan kenangan indah. Namun kenangan tak bisa bertahan selamanya. Bagaimana jika Naru kehilangan ingatan karena shock berat dan meninggalkan Sasuke dalam kebingungan akan keberadaan Naru? SasuFemNaru. rated M for possibility next chapter
1. Chapter 1 : Unfortunate Meeting

**Disclamair : Naruto never be mine it only belong to Masashi Kishimoto (That is Obvious) :D**

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah drama Korea, namun dengan alur yang berbeda.**

**Kesamaan tokoh dan cerita dengan Fanfic lain sungguh tidak disengaja, untuknya pengarang mohon maaf sebelumnya.**

**For reader please enjoy my fic ... **

* * *

**Naru P.O.V.**

Malam yang gelap menimbulkan suasana yang sepi dan mencekam, tapi bagiku keadaan ini cukup menenangkan. Kutatap laut yang hitam dan berkilau terkena sinar rembulan mencoba menenangkan hatiku yang gelisah. Ketenangan laut dimalam hari terasa menarikku mendekat membuatku melangkah ke tengah laut semakin jauh.

Kurasakan air laut yang dingin mengenai tubuhku, tapi air tersebut tidak dapat memadamkan api amarah yang membakar hatiku. Ombak laut yang menghantam tubuhku pun tak bisa menyapu dukaku dan meluruhkan laraku. Bahkan angin laut yang sepoi-sepoi tak mampu membawa rasa sedihku bersamanya.

'Tidak ada yang bisa kupercaya' batinku.

"Bagaimana bisa mereka melakukan hal ini padaku! Keluargaku, kekasihku, sahabatku, mereka semua menghianatiku...menghianatiku..." kataku lirih dan semakin masuk ke dalam kelamnya laut.

Semakin lama aku semakin masuk ke dalam laut yang dingin dan kelam, merasakan ketengan abadi yang akan segera menjemputku.

"Hey! Nona yang di sana!" Sayup-sayup kudengar seseorang memanggil, tapi tak kuhiraukan dan aku melanjutkan perjalananku.

"Hey! Hentikan..." kudengar panggilan itu lagi dan aku tidak peduli.

Tiba-tiba kurasakan tangan kekar melingkari pinggangku dengan mantap dan menarik tubuhku keluar dari laut yang menjadi sumber ketenanganku. Aku mulai panik dan mulai berteriak "Lepaskan aku!" tapi tangan kuat itu tetap tak bergeming sampai kami tiba di tepi.

Dia menjatuhkanku di pasir putih yang hangat dan menatapku dengan mata sekelam malam yang dingin. Membuatku terdiam dan kebingungan.

"Apa yang coba kau lakukan dobe!?" Katanya kasar sambil terus memelototiku dengan tajam.

Kupandang mata penyelamatku dengan tatapan kosong "Aku... tidak... tahu..." jawaban itu yang keluar dari mulutku. Kemudian kurasakan kepalaku berputar dan tiba-tiba pandanganku menggelap, menyisakan kegelapan pekat dan ketenangan untukku.

**End Naru P.O.V.**

**Sasuke P.O.V.**

Jalan-jalan pada malam hari di pantai pribadi ini memang menyegarkan, menghilangkan sejenak rasa penatku setelah seharian sibuk bekerja di kantor yang dipenuhi orang payah. Gelapnya malam dan air yang tampak kemilau terkena sinar rembulan memberikan rasa tenang tersendiri bagiku. Kulangkahkan kakiku semakin jauh ke arah pantai yang luas.

Beberapa saat setelah berjalan ke arah pantai aku melihat gerakan mencurigakan dari arah laut dan aku bergerak mendekatinya. Kulihat seseorang dengan helaian rambut kuning keemasan bagai sinar matahari berjalan ke arah kedalaman laut.

'Apakah dia manusia atau makhluk jejadian' Batinku mengacau. 'Apa yang dilakukannya di pantai pribadi milik keluargaku ini? Apa dia ingin bunuh diri?' Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan melintas dalam kepalaku. 'Sial! Apapun alasan makhluk itu aku tetap tak bisa membiarkannya berada di area pribadi keluargaku' batinku lagi dan aku segera mengambil tindakan pencegahan.

"Hey! Nona yang di sana!" aku berteriak memanggil makhluk itu, tapi dia seperti tidak mendengarku dan berjalan semakin jauh ke dalam laut.

"Hey! Hentikan..." Aku berteriak lagi dan mulai berlari untuk menyusulnya.

Kuraih pinggang makhluk itu yang sekarang kuyakini adalah manusia, seorang gadis pula, dan menyeretnya ke tepi pantai untuk kuinterogasi.

"Lepaskan!" dia berteriak dengan panik dan mencoba melepaskan diri dariku, tapi kueratkan peganganku agar dia tak berkutik dan kujatuhkan dia di pasir begitu sampai di tepi pantai.

"Apa yang coba kau lakukan dobe!?" Kataku kasar dan mengeluarkan tatapan mematikan andalanku.

Wanita itu membalas tatapanku dengan tatapan bingung "Aku... tidak... tahu..." jawabnya pelan. Mata gadis itu tampak biru sewarna dengan langit di pagi hari, tapi mata itu tidak memancarkan kecerahan langit pagi. Kulitnya berwarna coklat yang eksotis dan dia tampak mempesona sehingga aku tidak dapat mengalihkan tatapanku darinya.

Tiba-tiba wanita itu jatuh terlentang menutup matanya, aku cukup kaget dengan kejadian yang begitu cepat. Kuperiksa keadaannya dan kutemukan dia hanya pingsan.

"Ini sungguh kerepotan yang menyenangkan" Kataku lirih sambil menggendong tubuh gadis itu yang ternyata seringan bulu.

**End Sasuke P.O.V.**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Lelaki bersurai raven itu menggendong gadis itu dengan hati-hati ke arah villa yang terletak tak jauh dari pantai pribadi tersebut.

Memasuki villa yang cukup untuk menampung 5 keluarga tersebut, Sasuke meletakkan beban pada tangannya di atas sofa yang diletakkan di ruang keluarga yang cukup luas. Sofa itu cukup besar hingga mampu menampung tubuh mungil gadis itu.

Sasuke bergegas ke dapur untuk mengambil kotak P3K dan berharap dapat menemukan sesuatu untuk membangunkan gadis penyusup itu.

"Ini sepertinya mampu membuat gadis itu tersadar seketika" Kata Sasuke sambil mengangkat botol kecil yang berisi cairan mencurigakan berwarna bening dan menunjukkan senyum yang membuat bulu kuduk meremang seketika.

Sasuke segera membawa botol kecil itu ke arah ruang keluarga. Dia kemudian mengangkat kepala gadis temuannya ke atas pangkuan dan kemudian membuka botol itu dan mulai mendekatkan botol itu ke hidung gadis itu.

Naru langsung membuka matanya begitu botol itu mendekati hidungnya dan dengan refleks langsung menggosok hidungnya untuk menghilangkan bau yang menguar dari botol kecil di depan hidungnya. Botol kecil itu langsung dijauhkan oleh Sasuke begitu melihat gadis dipangkuannya membuka mata.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Bersambung...

* * *

Akhirnya chapter pertama dari fic kedua jadi juga...

Please Give me some advices, opinions, and suggestions to improve my writing...

Segala saran, kritik, dan pendapat akan diterima dengan baik dan akan dipertimbangkan sebagai kelanjutan fic ini.

Atas Segala kekurangan dalam penyajian, bahasa, kekakuan cerita dan lain sebagainya mohon dimaafkan.

Nb : If you have a request for my next story or for this story, PM me.

Thanks For Reading

with love and regard

:)


	2. Chapter 2 : Consious

**Disclaimer : Again with I don't own Naruto that is obvious and Naruto only belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.  
**

**Happy Reading and enjoy the Story **

**Oh...oh... Thanks a lot buat yang membaca dan memberikan review yang bikin aku tambah semangat nulis fic ini :D**

* * *

Chapter 2 : Conscious

**Naru P.O.V.**

'Bau menyengat apa ini?' pikirku dan langsung kubuka mataku dan menggosok hidungku serta merta untuk menghilangkan bau menyengat yang menyerang hidungku.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Kudengar suara asing dari atas. Kuarahkan tatapanku ke arah suara itu dan kutemukan mata sehitam malam menatapku dengan intens. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menggambarkan cara laki-laki itu memandangku, bagai menghipnotisku untuk selalu melihat ke dalam matanya.

"Sepertinya kau masih setengah sadar. Apa perlu kuberi wewangian yang kugunakan untuk membangunkanmu tadi?" Kata lelaki itu dengan seringai yang tiba-tiba membuatku kesal.

"Jangan!" Seruku ngeri seraya terduduk untuk menjauh, mengingat bagaimana tadi aku terbangun.

"Aku sudah sepenuhnya sadar. Kau bisa lihat sendiri kan, jadi jangan dekatkan apapun yang kau gunakan untuk membangunkanku tadi padaku."

"Hn" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya dan membuatku jengkel.

Tiba-tiba lelaki itu berdiri dan berjalan menuju suatu ruangan yang aku tak tahu apa fungsinya. Kepergiannya kugunakan untuk mengamati tempat di mana aku berada dengan lebih seksama. Rumah ini besar sekali, kira2 hampir sama dengan rumah peristirahatan namikaze yang bisa menampung 5 keluarga sekaligus. Tempatku berada sekarang tampaknya seperti ruang keluarga, karena terdapat 2 sofa besar yang cukup panjang yang saling berhadapan dan ditengahnya terdapat meja kopi, sedangkan di dekat sofa terdapat perapian untuk musim dingin.

Saking asiknya melihat-lihat rumah itu, aku tidak sadar kalau lelaki itu sudah kembali dengan membawa sesuatu ditangannya.

"Minumlah"

**End Naru P.O.V.**

**Sasuke P.O.V.**

Kuperhatikan gadis itu membelalakkan matanya setelah mencium wewangian yang kuberikan padanya dan menggosok hidungnya sebagai upaya menghilangkan bau wewangian itu. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkahnya yang lucu.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Kataku agar dia menyadari keberadaanku. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku dan menatap mataku, memperlihatkan kilau langit kepadaku dan membuatku tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari matanya.

Tapi sebagai seorang uchiha aku harus bisa menahan diriku dari ketertarikanku terhadap makhluk asing dihadapanku ini. "Sepertinya kau masih setengah sadar. Apa perlu kuberi wewangian yang kugunakan untuk membangunkanmu tadi?" aku menggodanya agar gadis itu berhenti memandangku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Jangan!" Serunya. Bergegas duduk dan mengambil jarak sejauh mungkin denganku. Aku sedikit terhibur dengan tingkahnya, tapi aku masih memasang tampang dingin seperti biasa.

"Aku sudah sepenuhnya sadar. Kau bisa lihat sendiri kan, jadi jangan dekatkan apapun yang kau gunakan untuk membangunkanku tadi padaku." Katanya lagi dengan tatapan ngeri melihat botol kecil di tanganku.

"Hn" Hanya itu responku padanya, karena aku tidak bisa kehilangan wajah cool ku saat ini.

Aku bergegas berdiri dan meninggalkannya menuju dapur untuk menyimpan kembali botol yang tadi kugunakan untuk membangunkan gadis itu ke tempat yang aman. Setelah itu aku memanaskan air untuk membuat minuman yang dapat menghangatkan gadis itu. 'Kurasa aku harus meminjaminya baju agar dia tidak sakit besok' pikirku sambil menuang minuman yang kubuat ke dalam gelas yang telah kusiapkan.

Aku kembali ke ruang di mana gadis itu berada. Tampaknya gadis itu sedang memperhatikan keadaan disekitarnya. Kudekati dia dan kusodorkan minuman yang tadi kubuat untuknya dan untukku.

"Minumlah"

**End Sasuke P.O.V.**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Naru menatap minuman di tangan Sasuke dengan tatapan curiga. Sepertinya dia tidak dapat mempercayai Sasuke setelah dia menyadarkannya entah menggunakan apa. Mengingatnya membuat tubuh Naru sedikit merinding.

Sasuke melihatnya dengan tidak sabar "Ini tidak beracun. Aku juga meminumnya." Kata Sasuke sambil meletakkan minuman itu di meja di depan Naru.

Pelan-pelan Naru mengambil gelas itu saat dia melihat Sasuke minum dengan nikmat dan mulai menghirup isi gelas itu dengan perlahan untuk mencicipi apa isinya. Kemudian dia mulai menikmati minuman dalam gelas tersebut yang ternyata adalah teh dan rasanya sangat nikmat. Naru sangat bersyukur karena tubuhnya kini mulai menggigil akibat baju yang basah kuyub.

Diliriknya Sasuke yang duduk tak jauh darinya dan juga memakai baju yang basah karena menolongnya tadi.

"Ano... Terima kasih karena kau sudah menolongku tadi." Kata Naru dengan sedikit takut

"Hn" hanya itu jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

Jawaban yang singkat itu membuat Naru semakin kebingungan dan memutuskan untuk diam sambil menikmati minumannya yang ternyata tinggal sedikit. Tiba-tiba Sasuke berdiri yang membuat Naru sedikit terlonjak kaget.

"Ikut aku. Aku akan meminjami baju yang dapat kau pakai agar kau tidak sakit" Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba sambil melihat ke arah Naru.

"Ah... Te...terima kasih" Kata Naru sedikit terbata dan kemudian mengikuti Sasuke ke sebuah kamar.

"Sebaiknya kau mandi dengan air hangat di sana" tunjuk Sasuke pada salah satu pintu di dalam kamar tersebut."aku akan menyiapkan baju ganti untukmu" lanjutnya sambil berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

**Sesaat Kemudian**

Naru sudah selesai mandi. Dia keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat baju ganti berupa terusan sederhana berwarna biru lembut dan juga pakaian dalam yang membuat muka Naru memerah seperti tomat.

"Bagaimana dia bisa tahu ukuran pakaian dalamku?" Kata Naru berbisik dengan bingung dan rasa malu yang semakin besar.

Naru memakai baju itu dan keluar dari kamar menuju ke ruang keluarga. Di sana dia melihat Sasuke tengah duduk dan membaca sesuatu yang tampak seperti laporan. Naru dengan hati-hati mendekat dan duduk di sofa di depan Sasuke. Sasuke mendongak untuk melihat Naru tengah duduk di sofa.

"Maaf apa aku mengganggu kegiatanmu?" Tanya Naru saat dia sadar tengah diperhatikan Sasuke.

"Hn" dua huruf andalan Sasuke keluar sebagai jawaban.

Sasuke kemudian meletakkan laporan yang di bacanya di meja dan menatap Naru dengan lebih serius dan Naru merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi di laut itu?" Sasuke membuka suara untuk bertanya pada gadis didepannya.

"Aku...aku..."Naru tampak bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Sasuke kembali memicingkan matanya agar terlihat lebih tajam untuk mengintimidasi gadis didepannya. Naru bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman di sofa tempatnya duduk.

"Apa kau bermaksud bunuh diri?" Cecar Sasuke lagi karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari gadis didepannya.

"Tidak!" Naru dengan tegas menjawab.

Sasuke yang mendengar jawaban itu menaikkan satu alisnya tanda dia meragukan jawaban Naru.

"Sungguh! Aku tidak ada niat menghabisi nyawaku sendiri" Kata Naru berusaha meyakinkan laki-laki didepannya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau berjalan ke tengah laut? Kau tahu kalau itu sangat berbahaya bukan?! Jika ombak meninggi maka kau dipastikan akan mati!" suara Sasuke terdengar sangat dingin dan semakin dingin disetiap katanya.

Naru yang mendengar itu langsung merinding. Merasakan hawa dingin dari perkataan Sasuke.

"Sungguh, percayalah!"Naru berusaha meyakinkan, "Aku tadi hanya berpikir untuk mendinginkan tubuhku dan akal pikiranku yang semakin panas" kata Naru berusaha memberi penjelasan.

Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya lagi, merasa aneh dengan jawaban sang gadis. "Apa kau bodoh?!" kata Sasuke tenang dan tidak sedingin tadi.

"Apa kau bilang?! Aku ini tidak bodoh, aku hanya ceroboh!" kata Naru menggali lubang kuburnya sendiri.

"Hahahaha..." Sasuke tertawa dengan lepas mendengar penuturan gadis itu. 'Gadis ini sungguh bodoh' batin Sasuke di sela tawanya.

"Jangan tertawa!" Teriak Naru tidak terima ditertawai lelaki asing yang telah menolongnya itu.

"Hn" Sasuke telah menghentikan tawanya dan kembali pada sikap semula.

Naru mulai tenang kembali setelah Sasuke berhenti tertawa. "Tadinya aku melihat lautan itu sangat tenang dan gelap dan indah karena kemilau dari cahaya bulan. Aku tertarik untuk mendekat dan semakin mendekat agar aku mendapatkan ketenangan di dalam lautan itu. Tak kusangka aku berjalan semakin jauh dan hampir saja tenggelam jika kau tak menolongku" jelas Naru panjang lebar.

"Hn" tanggap Sasuke tidak responsif.

Naru mulai kehilangan kesabaran dengan lawan bicaranya yang sangat irit kata itu. "Kau tahu kalau dua huruf yang kau sebut itu pada dasarnya bukan sebuah kata yang bahkan memiliki arti bukan?" Sindir Naru sarkastik.

"Lebih baik daripada tindakan bodohmu barusan, Dobe" jawab Sasuke mengejek.

"Apaaaaaaaa! Dasar Teme!" seru Naru tidak terima.

"Dobe! Apa kau tahu kalau tempat yang akan kau gunakan untuk bunuh diri itu masuk dalam tanah pribadi?!" kata Sasuke sebal dengan tingkah gadis di depannya itu.

Naru terdiam saat mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke barusan.

"Kau bilang pantai dan laut itu tanah pribadi?" katanya tak percaya.

"Hn, Dobe." sahut Sasuke seperti mengatakan 'kau dengar kataku tadi'.

"Sial! Hentikan memanggilku dengan kata itu Teme dan berhenti menggunakan 2 huruf tak jelas itu!" amuk Naru karena tidak mengerti maksud Sasuke dan merasa dihina dengan panggilan Dobe.

"Kau tadi sudah mendengar apa yang kukatakan usuratokanchi" kata Sasuke datar.

Naru terhenyak dengan panggilan baru dari lelaki brengsek didepannya ini.

"Cukup! Aku akan pergi dari sini!" Seru Naru dengan kencang saking kesalnya dan berdiri dari duduknya bersiap untuk pergi dari sana.

"Aku tidak keberatan kalau kau akan pergi, tapi ingatlah sudah jam berapa ini dan kau akan pergi dengan apa? Dan satu lagi, pakaian yang kau kenakan itu semua milik keluargaku" Kata Sasuke santai.

Naru terhenyak dengan kata-kata Sasuke. Dia ingat kalau mobil yang digunakannya ke sini sudah kehabisan bensin entah di mana dan dia melanjutkan perjalanan dengan jalan kaki hingga sampai di pantai yang ternyata milik pribadi si pantat ayam terkutuk ini. Akhirnya Naru memutuskan untuk tinggal dan kembali duduk dengan wajah yang tertekuk-tekuk tak jelas tentunya.

Sasuke yang melihat tingkah gadis berkulit eksotis itu jadi semakin gemas untuk menggodanya dan tak disangkanya kalau si surai kuning keemasan ini sangat ekspresif dengan emosinya.

"Hari sudah malam, sebaiknya kau beristirahat di kamar yang telah kutunjukkan tadi. Besok sebaiknya kau menjawab pertanyaanku lebih serius nona muda" kata Sasuke menyisipkan nada ancaman di setiap katanya.

"Baiklah dan terima kasih karena mengijinkanku tinggal" kata Naru sedikit gentar dan segera beranjak dari tempat itu dan menuju ke kamar yang digunakannya tadi untuk beristirahat.

Bersambung ...

* * *

Jangan Lupa untuk memberikan Review ya...

Aku selalu menunggu dukungan dari readers semua...

See you next Chapter.

With Love,

Author


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Again with I don't own Naruto that is obvious and Naruto only belongs to Masashi **

**Kishimoto.**

**First of all, thanks to my readers who left reviews and give me big support. Then I need to apologize for my late update due to my work load.**

**Oh...oh...oh... one more thing... di awal ini memang ceritanya terasa lambat, mohon dimaklumi karena author belum bisa mempercepat alurnya. Kedepannya author akan semakin perbaiki dengan alur yang lebih baik dan imbang... **

**Happy Reading and enjoy the Story **

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Interogation**

Keesokan paginya, 06:00 am

**Naruto P.O.V.**

Aku membuka mata mendengar debur ombak dan suara burung camar dari luar sana. Kukerjapkan mataku perlahan untuk membiasakannya dengan keadaan di sekitar ruangan yang tampak asing bagiku. 'Di mana aku?' tanyaku dalam hati. Kuperhatikan kamar ini dengan lebih seksama. "Ah! Aku ingat! Ini adalah kamar di villa si pantat ayam busuk itu" seruku, mengingat kejadian malam sebelumnya...

_Kriuuuuukkk...kriuuuuukkkkk..._

Kudengar bunyi perutku yang lantang. Bagaimana tidak, aku belum makan dari kemarin sore. Aku bergegas keluar dari kamar yang aku tempati dan menuju ruangan yang dimasuki si pantat ayam setelah memberiku wewangian yang aneh kemarin. "Aha!" seruku gembira. Tempat yang tepat seperti yang kuharapkan, sebuah dapur.

Aku berjalan menuju kulkas yang terletak di pojok dapur yang cukup luas itu. Kubuka kulkas itu dan kulihat apa saja yang ada didalamnya. "Hmmm... tomat yang cukup banyak, jamur, kentang, bawang bombay, daging ayam, roti tawar, telur, butter, dan susu..." aku menaikkan alisku melihat persediaan bahan makanan dalam kulkas itu. Kututup pintu kulkas untuk sementara dan kudekati counter dapur untuk melihat bumbu yang tersedia. "Hmm... bumbunya cukup lengkap kukira"

Aku persiapkan bahan masakan yang akan kugunakan untuk membuat makanan yang cukup untukku dan si pantat ayam. Aku berpikir, paling tidak aku harus membalas kebaikannya dengan memasakkan sesuatu untuknya.

Saat aku sedang asyik memasak aku tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang tengah memperhatikanku.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

**End of Naru P.O.V. **

**Sasuke P.O.V.**

Aku membuka mataku dan melihat sinar matahari mulai menembus celah jendelaku. Tapi aku merasa enggan untuk bangun terlalu cepat. Tidak biasanya aku terbangun sepagi ini di hari liburku, tapi instingku mengatakan bahwa hari ini bukan hari libur yang mudah. Jika mengingat kejadian semalam, maka aku harus segera bergegas sebelum si bodoh itu melarikan diri.

Aku gerakkan badanku yang malas untuk bangun dari tempat tidur dan menggerakkan bagian atas tubuhku dengan memutarnya ke kanan dan kiri untuk pemanasan. Selanjutnya aku bergegas keluar kamar untuk melihat keadaan. 'sepertinya masih sepi' batinku sambil melihat – lihat keadaan sekitar rumahku.

Tiba-tiba kudengar suara yang janggal berasal dari arah dapur. Kuarahkan langkah kakiku menuju dapur dan di sana kulihat seorang gadis dengan surai kuning keemasan sedang melakukan aktivitas yang kuyakini adalah memasak.

Aku memperhatikannya dengan seksama, bergerak lincah dari kompor ke counter untuk sekedar memotong sayur dan memasukkanya dalam panci atau membumbui masakannya itu. 'pemandangan yang menarik' batinku sambil menyeringai kecil.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

**End Of Sasuke P.O.V.**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Naru sedikit tersentak dengan suara yang datang tiba-tiba dari arah belakang. Dia memutar badannya untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara dengannya.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya. Duduklah di meja, sebentar lagi sarapannya akan matang" jawab Naru seraya berbalik untuk melanjutkan kegiatan yang sempat tertunda.

Sasuke menurut dan duduk di meja makan di tengah ruangan tersebut sambil memperhatikan Naru memasak dengan lincah menambahkan bahan ini itu ke dalam masakannya.

Tak lama kemudian Naru menyodorkan semangkok sup berwarna merah kental yang masih mengepul ke hadapan Sasuke dan juga roti yang telah dipanggang dengan butter sebagai pelengkap.

Sasuke melihat ke dalam mangkok itu dengan tatapan curiga dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya terhadap gadis asing didepannya. "Kau tidak sedang berusaha menyuapku untuk melepaskanmu dengan mudah kan?" tanyanya pada Naru.

Naru melihatnya pasrah. "Tidak" jawabnya tegas. "Aku hanya berusaha membalas kebaikanmu yang mengijinkanku untuk tinggal di sini, meminjamiku baju serta telah menyelamatkanku semalam dan juga aku lapar" tambahnya panjang dan lebar. "Oh! dan aku berusaha membuat sarapan dari bahan-bahan yang kutemukan dikulkasmu. Semoga kau suka sup tomat, karena tomat mendominasi isi kulkasmu" kata Naru menambahi.

"Hn... Ini cukup kurasa..." kata Sasuke ambigu, padahal matanya tampak berbinar mendengar kata tomat. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama sehingga Naru tak menyadari kalau Sasuke sebenarnya sangat tergila-gila pada tomat.

Mereka makan bersama dengan khidmat. Menikmati setiap suapan sarapan mereka yang cukup mewah mengingat bahan yang ada sangat minim.

"Aku tidak melihat adanya pelayan di rumah ini. Apa keluargamu tidak menyewa pelayan untuk mengurus rumah sebesar ini?" Tiba-tiba Naru bertanya. Dia rupanya tidak tahan untuk menyuarakan rasa penasaran yang semalam mengganggu pikirannya.

"Kami tidak menyewa pelayan di rumah ini saat kami sedang berlibur" jawab Sasuke singkat dan padat, namun kurang jelas itu.

Naru melihatnya dengan rasa tidak percaya terpancar di matanya. "Lalu, bagaimana menjaga rumah ini tetap bersih dan terawat selama kau dan keluargamu tidak di sini?" tanya Naru semakin penasaran.

"Hn. Bukankah seharusnya kita tak membahas tentang itu sekarang?" jawab Sasuke dengan tatapan menyelidik ke arah Naru. "Sekarang jawab aku" Lanjutnya "bagaimana kau bisa berada di kawasan milik pribadi ini?"

"Hmph" Naru mengerucutkan bibirnya hingga terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan "Kau tadi belum menjawab pertanyaanku" tuntutnya kesal.

"Apa kau sedang tawar-menawar denganku?" kata Sasuke dengan nada mengancam.

Naru yang mendengar perubahan pada nada suara Sasuke menjadi sedikit takut "Haaahhh... baiklah tuan pantat ayam..."

"Kau panggil apa aku tadi?!" potong Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Naru sedikit kaget dengan cara Sasuke menegurnya "Aku tak tahu siapa namamu, jadi aku bingung bagaimana harus memanggilmu. Dan rambutmu yang mencuat ke atas itu mirip sekali dengan pantat ayam, jadi..."

"Jadi kau berpikir untuk memanggilku dengan sebutan itu.." lanjut Sasuke dan dijawaban anggukan oleh Naru.

"Hn. Bukan alasan yang masuk akal. Tapi sebaiknya kita awali interogasi kita dengan kau beritahukan siapa namamu" kata Sasuke lagi.

Naru tampak berpikir sejenak setelah Sasuke mengajukan pertanyaan itu. "Namaku... ah bukan... Hm..."

"Apa kau melupakan namamu sendiri? Kau memang pantas disebut dobe kalau begitu" kata Sasuke mengejek.

"Bukan!"Seru Naru sambil melotot ke arah Sasuke, tidak terima dengan ejekan lelaki pantat ayam didepannya. "Dan jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan konyol itu lagi"

"Hn"

Wajah Naru tampak memerah mendengar dua huruf andalan manusia didepannya ini. "haaahhhh... teman dan keluargaku biasa memanggilku dengan sebutan Kitsune" jawan Naru akhirnya menyerah.

"Itu bukan nama dobe"

"Sudah kubilang hentikan menyebutku dobe, Teme!" Seru Naru lagi.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya" kata Sasuke dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya.

"Aku tidak ingin kau tahu namaku saat ini, karena aku yakin kau akan mencari identitasku dan akan menemukannya dengan cepat. Saat ini aku tidak ingin ditemukan oleh siapapun" kata Naru menegaskan.

"Ada alasan kenapa begitu? Dan jelaskan padaku tentang pertanyaanku yang tadi" tuntut Sasuke pada gadis yang semakin membuatnya penasaran itu.

"Pertanyaan yang mana Teme?" Kata Naru membangkang, tidak rela dipanggil dobe oleh Sasuke.

"Selain Dobe, otakmu juga berkapasitas kecil" Goda Sasuke. Sepertinya dia ingin menambah kemarahan gadis didepannya itu.

"Aaargh! Kau membuatku gila! Dasar Teme pantat ayam dingin tidak punya perasaan!" seru Naru tanpa jeda sedetik pun.

Mendengar itu Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil, tidak merasa tersinggung sama sekali. "Kalau kau tidak ingin kupanggil seperti itu lagi, sebaiknya kau mulai menjelaskan dirimu Usuratokanchi" Kata Sasuke dengan nada lebih serius.

Naru mendelik dengan sebutan baru yang dialamatkan Sasuke padanya. Namun dia tak punya pilihan, dia tak tahan dengan tatapan Sasuke yang sehitam malam dan terlihat dingin saat ini. "Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan orang yang ku kenal saat ini, karena aku tidak bisa mempercayai mereka lagi" jelas Naru. "Detail masalahnya biar ku simpan sendiri.."kata Naru menambahi saat melihat Sasuke ingin bertanya lagi. "Dan masalah bagaimana aku bisa sampai di sini, aku sendiri pun kurang mengerti. Yang ku tahu aku sedang mengendarai mobilku dengan tak tentu arah sampai mobil itu kehabisan bensin dan aku melanjutkan perjalanan dengan berjalan kaki kemanapun ku inginkan. Lalu entah berapa lama aku melihat laut dan mendekat ke arahnya" Jelas Naru dengan detail.

"Hn" respon Sasuke dan itu membuat Naru kehabisan kesabaran.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku!" teriaknya. "Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan segera pergi dari sini! Aku tidak ingin semakin dihina dan diinjak-injak olehmu manusia berambut pantat ayam!" serunya untuk menghilangkan rasa kesalnya. Dan bersiap-siap untuk segera keluar dari tempat itu. Saat dia sampai dia akan keluar dapur tiba-tiba...

"Tinggallah!" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba yang membuat Naru terkaget-kaget.

Naru memutar tubuhnya memastikan bahwa dia tidak salah mendengar. Dan mendapat tatapan yang sulit diartikan dari Sasuke.

"Tinggallah dan panggil aku Sasuke, Kitsune – Chan ..."

**End of Normal P.O.V.**

**Naru P.O.V.**

Tinggallah dan panggil aku Sasuke, Kitsune – Chan ..." Itu kata-katanya barusan dan sukses menuai tatapan curiga dan penuh selidik dariku.

Kupicingkan mataku sampai terlihat seperti garis lurus. "Apa kau merasa menemukan mainan baru Sasuke – san?" kataku sarkatis melihat senyum miring dibibirnya saat ini.

"Oh, wow! Ternyata kau tak sebodoh yang kukira!" Katanya dengan senyum yang semakin mengembang.

_Ctak...ctak..._

Kurasakan urat kesabaranku telah putus dan aku merasakan kemarahan menjalar dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala dengan cepat. Kupelototi lelaki tidak sopan bernama Sasuke itu dengan tatapan membunuh, tapi sepertinya itu tidak mempengaruhinya semili pun. Bahkan aku sempat melihat tatapan terhibur dari matanya. 'Sial! Laki-laki ini sangat menyebalkan. Bagaimana dia bisa membuatku marah hanya dengan satu kalimat saja!' batinku semakin kesal, tapi tidak mengalihkan tatapan membunuhku dari lelaki raven itu.

"Kau marah Kitsune – Chan?" kudengar nada terhibur dari pertanyaannya.

"Sial! Dasar kau pantat ayam busuk tak sopan tak berperikemanusiaan ,Teme!" teriakku kasar dan penuh amarah "Aku pergi dari sini dan akan kuingat untuk tidak kembali lagi ke sini!" lanjutku dan mulai berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada tangan mencengkeram pergelangan tanganku tepat sebelum aku meraih gagang pintu dan menarikku dengan kuat ke arah berlawanan dengan arah yang kutuju dan membalik badanku dengan cepat.

"Ap... Hmph!" kubelalakkan mataku karena aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirku dan mata yang sehitam malam menatapku dengan tegas. 'Apa yang dia lakukan! Kenapa dia menciumku?!' Batinku kacau saat aku menyadari sepenuhnya keadaanku sekarang.

Ku arahkan tanganku yang bebas ke dadanya untuk menjauhkannya dariku, tapi tenagaku tidak sebanding dengan tenaganya. Bibirnya semakin berani menjelajahi bibirku dan matanya masih terus menatapku, membuatku terbawa dalam kelamnya malam yang terpancar dari matanya. Seperti laut di malam hari, matanya membuatku merasa tenang dan damai.

Kurasakan lidahnya mulai menjelajah, menuntut untuk memasuki mulutku dan aku memberikannya dengan segera. Dia menjelajahi rongga mulutku dengan hati-hati dan lembut, memeriksa deretan gigiku dan mengelus lidahku dengan gerakan pelan yang menggoda.

Perlahan dia menarik tanganku yang ada di dadanya dan mengalungkannya dilehernya mempertemukan dengan tangan yang satunya yang semenjak tadi dipegangnya. Dia seperti memintaku untuk berpegang kencang padanya dan aku mematuhinya. Kemudian dia memegang tengkukku dan mendongakkannya agar dapat mengakses lebih dalam ke dalam rongga mulutku. Kututup mataku agar aku dapat merasakan lidahnya lebih lagi di dalam mulutku.

"Nggh..." Kudengar diriku sendiri mengeluarkan suara yang tidak semestinya saat dia menghisap dan mengelus lidahku dengan lidahnya perlahan. Hal ini sangat memabukkan, membuatku lupa akan apa yang terjadi barusan. Kepalaku terasa ringan dan tubuhku seperti melayang dan tiba-tiba sensasi itu berhenti.

"Apakah sekarang kau bisa berpikir jernih Kitsune – Chan?"

**End of Naru P.O.V.**

**Sasuke P.O.V.**

Dia menatapku seperti akan menelanku hidup-hidup. Matanya sekarang menjadi sangat tipis seperti tokoh kartun tidak bermata. Hal itu membuatku ingin tertawa, dia terlihat sangat lucu. Tapi seorang Uchiha tidak tertawa karena hal-hal kecil seperti ini, sehingga aku menahan rasa geliku dengan sangat keras.

"Apa kau merasa menemukan mainan baru Sasuke – san?" kudengar dia mengatakan kecurigannya.

"Oh, wow! Ternyata kau tak sebodoh yang kukira!" Kataku dengan gemas karena ingin lebih melihat emosinya yang dapat menghiburku tanpa bosan.

Setelah kukatakan itu, aku melihat urat di dahinya menonjol keluar dan kulitnya berubah merah, matanya juga tampak melotot tajam ke arahku dan dari sekujur tubuhnya mengeluarkan aura membunuh menandakan kalau dia sudah kehabisan kesabaran 'ups! Sepertinya aku sudah memicu sesuatu ke arah yang salah' batinku merasa bersalah.

"Kau marah Kitsune – Chan?" Kataku semakin menggodanya. 'Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk selalu menggodanya' batinku dan tanpa sadar aku tersenyum cukup lebar. Gadis dihadapanku sepertinya melihat hal itu dan dia tampak siap meledak.

"Sial! Dasar kau pantat ayam busuk tak sopan tak berperikemanusiaan ,Teme!" teriaknya penuh amarah "Aku pergi dari sini dan akan kuingat untuk tidak kembali lagi ke sini!" lanjutnya lagi dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

Dengan reflek aku mengejarnya dan meraih tangannya tepat sebelum dia membuka pintu itu. Kemudian kutarik gadis berkulit kecoklatan itu ke arahku dengan sekali hentak, membalik tubuhnya dan mencium bibirnya. Perbuatanku memang sedikit impulsif, tapi aku perlu melakukannya untuk mengalihkan perhatian gadis itu dari amarahnya. Berharap dia akan bisa berpikir lebih jernih. Lebih penting lagi, aku belum mau kehilangan gadis yang mampu menghiburku hanya dengan bercakap-cakap tanpa melakukan hubungan fisik seperti dengan gadis bersurai kuning keemasan ini.

Aku menatap mata gadis itu dengan intens, melihat apakah amarahnya sudah hilang. Dia sepertinya sangat terkejut dan berusaha menjauhkanku darinya, tapi aku tak bergeming dan melanjutkan administrasiku pada bibirnya. Kujilat bibirnya perlahan, meminta akses untuk memasuki mulutnya dan gadis manis itu memberikan ijin dengan segera 'Hm... ini diluar dugaanku' batinku sedikit terkejut. Dengan hati – hati aku mulai menjelajahi rongga mulutnya 'sial! Gadis ini nikmat sekali' pikirku. Ku belai jajaran giginya memeriksanya dengan teliti dan kemudian aku berpindah pada lidahnya yang kenyal dan basah.

Perlahan kurasakan dia mulai menyerah, tubuhnya mulai rileks sehingga dengan mudah aku mengalihkan tangannya ke tengkukku, memintanya untuk berpegang padaku. 'Aku ingin merasakan mulutnya lebih lagi, lebih dalam dan intens' dengan pikiran itu aku mendongakkan tengkuknya dan memasuki mulutnya lebih dalam lagi.

"Nggh..." Kudengar gadis itu melenguh merasakan kenikmatan yang juga aku rasakan saat aku menghisap dan menarik lidahnya dengan sensual. 'Aku bisa melakukan hal ini selamanya, tapi aku harus kembali ke niat awalku' batinku frustasi karena aku masih belum ingin ini berakhir, tapi aku harus bisa menahan diriku. Dengan berat hati aku mengakhiri ciuman itu.

"Apakah sekarang kau bisa berpikir jernih Kitsune – Chan?"

**End Of Sasuke P.O.V.**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Gadis yang ditanya hanya bisa menerawang, masih bisa merasakan panasnya sensasi berciuman dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang melihatnya menjadi tidak sabar karena Naru terlihat sangat bodoh sekaligus mempesona saat bengong seperti ini. Tiba-tiba Sasuke tersenyum miring, sepertinya dia punya ide lain untuk mengerjai si gadis manis yang sedang bengong didepannya itu. Sasuke membukukkan badannya sedikit, menyesuaikan tingginya dengan Naru, mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Naru dan dengan sangat perlahan dan sensual dia membisikkan "Kau terlihat sangat menggoda saat ini. Apa kau ingin menggodaku Ki-tsu-ne – chan ".

Dan taktik Sasuke berhasil. Naru terkesiap dan langsung melompat ke belakang seraya menutup kuping yang tadinya dibisiki oleh suara seksi uchiha bungsu itu, sialnya Naru lupa kalau tadi dia dekat sekali dengan pintu keluar sehingga tubuhnya di sambut oleh kerasnya pintu rumah.

"Ow!" jeritnya serta merta saat pinggangnya terkena gagang pintu.

"Hamph..!" Sasuke menahan ketawanya. "Kau tidak apa – apa Dobe?" lanjutnya setelah bisa menguasai rasa gelinya.

Naru memelotokan matanya lagi kepada pemilik suara bariton rendah yang seksi itu dan membuang mukanya seraya menahan sakit.

"Ah! Maafkan aku ..." kata Sasuke meminta maaf karena kelakuannya tadi.

Kali ini Naru melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan bingung. Bingung karena lelaki ini dapat berubah dari kejam, sensual, dan lembut dalam waktu yang sangat cepat. Tidak seperti Naru yang berdarah panas yang cepat tersulut emosinya.

"Lebih baik kau tinggal di sini..." Saran Sasuke pada Naru

"Ta..." Naruto ingin membantah.

Dengan cepat Sasuke memotong bantahan Naru "Aku tidak bisa berjanji tidak akan menggodamu lagi, tapi mengingat keadaanmu sekarang bukankah kau membutuhkan tempat untuk tinggal karena kau bahkan tidak membawa apapun saat berada di sini".

Gadis manis bersurai kuning keemasan itu menundukkan kepalanya tanda kalau dia sudah menyerah.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Kau bisa menggunakan kamar yang kau gunakan semalam. Dan kau bisa menggunakannya selama yang kau butuhkan"

**Bersambung...**

* * *

Jangan lupa beri review ya

Review reader adalah pengingat agar aku selalu update dan tidak meninggalkan alur ceritaku

With love and regard

author


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Whatever happend in this fic I still don't have Naruto, only Masashi Kishimoto did.**

**Happy Reading and enjoy the Story **

**Thanks for every support and feedback given by you my lovely readers. Your reviews giving me courage and spirit to continue this story...**

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Together**

**Naru P.O.V.**

Aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku, menunjukkan kekalahanku atas argumen Sasuke. 'Benar sekali, aku sekarang ini bahkan tidak tahu ada di mana. Jika aku pergi dari sini sekarang, aku tidak yakin bisa bertahan hidup sampai masalahku selesai. Aku juga meninggalkan semua barangku dalam mobil yang aku sendiri tidak tahu keberadaannya' batinku frustasi dengan keadaanku sekarang.

Aku melirik sedikit ke arah Sasuke, sedikit enggan mengakui kekalahan "Baiklah..." Jawabku lemas "Aku akan menerima kebaikan hatimu karena aku sangat membutuhkannya saat ini dan terima kasih" kataku lagi.

"Tidak perlu seformal itu. Aku hanya menganggap ini seperti menyelamatkan anak anjing yang tersesat" Sasuke berkata dengan acuh.

Jawabannya membuatku jengkel. 'Dia menganggapku anak anjing!' batinku tidak terima. "Asal kau tahu tuan pantat ayam, aku ini seorang gadis bukan seekor anak anjing" kataku mengutarakan kekesalanku.

"Apa kau marah Kitsune – Chan?" katanya dengan nada terhibur " Aku akan dengan senang hati meredakan amarahmu seperti yang kulakukan tadi... bagaimana?" katanya lambat-lambat dan dengan suara rendah yang menggoda.

Mendengar perkataannya barusan membuatku kaget dan seketika memalingkan wajahku untuk menghindari perbuatan apapun yang akan dilakukannya.

"Huft...!" kudengar tawa tertahan keluar dari mulutnya dan aku langsung memelototinya dengan tatapan mematikan andalanku.

"Kau mengerjaiku?!" teriakku tidak terima.

Dia menganggukkan kepalanya "Karena kau mudah dikerjai dobe" katanya terhibur "tapi aku juga tidak keberatan jika kau ingin mengulangi apa yang kulakukan tadi" tambahnya sambil mendekatkan dirinya padaku.

Refleks langsung kututup bibirku dengan kedua tanganku untuk mencegahnya mengakses bibirku "membapuh dabipu sepakang bapar sesum (menjauh dariku sekarang dasar mesum)" kataku meracau dibalik tanganku.

"Hahahaha..." dia tertawa sambil menjauh dariku dengan satu tangan di perut dan satu tangan lagi dikepalanya seakan perut dan kepalanya akan jatuh dari kerasnya dia tertawa.

Aku semakin memelototkan mataku melihat tindakannya yang tak terduga dan membuat jantungku semakin berdebar cepat entah karena marah, kesal ataupun terpesona padanya. 'apa pantat ayam ini selalu memperlakukan seorang gadis seperti ini?!"tanyaku dalam hati, kesal. 'atau dia mungkin sudah gila karena tinggal di tempat sepi ini sendiri' batinku lagi merasa kasihan jika hal itu benar.

"Kau akan mati jika terlalu banyak tertawa tahu" kataku sinis.

Dia segera menghentikan tawanya dan wow itu membuatku terkesan, karena mimik wajahnya langsung menjadi kaku seperti sebelumnya. 'Hm... kurasa aku lebih suka dia tertawa' batinku sambil memperhatikan perubahan Sasuke. 'Tidak...tidak...tidak! apa yang kupikirkan barusan! Kurasa bersama pantat ayam ini membuatku kehilangan akal sehatku' jeritku dalam hati setelah sadar apa yang kupikirkan sebelumnya.

"Dobe, kau akan kehilangan lehermu jika menggeleng terlalu keras"

Aku menghentikan gerakanku saat mendengar komentar Sasuke. Ternyata tanpa sadar aku menggelengkan kepalaku terlalu keras saat memikirkan hal-hal gila tentang makhluk di depanku ini.

"Bersiap-siaplah. Kita akan pergi berbelanja" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

**Sasuke .P.O.V.**

Aku melihatnya berpikir sejenak dan perlahan dia mulai mengalihkan pandangannya padaku.

"Baiklah..." Jawabnya lirih, sepertinya dia belum mau mengakui kekalahannya. "Aku akan menerima kebaikan hatimu karena aku sangat membutuhkannya saat ini dan terima kasih" lanjutnya kemudian.

"Tidak perlu seformal itu. Aku hanya menganggap ini seperti menyelamatkan anak anjing yang tersesat" kataku sedikit acuh.

Sepertinya jawabanku memancing kekesalan kitsune di depanku ini. "Asal kau tahu tuan pantat ayam, aku ini seorang gadis bukan seekor anak anjing" ungkapnya kesal.

"Apa kau marah Kitsune – Chan?" aku berkata dengan nada terhibur "Aku akan dengan senang hati meredakan amarahmu seperti yang kulakukan tadi... bagaimana?" kataku lagi dengan suara rendah dan lambat untuk memberikan efek menggoda. Dan sepertinya berhasil karena kulihat gadis itu memalingkan mukanya dengan cepat seperti menghindar dariku.

"Huft..." aku berhasil menahan suara tertawa yang hampir lolos dari mulutku dan itu menarik perhatian kitsune yang berusaha menghindariku.

"Kau mengerjaiku?!" dia berteriak tidak terima.

Aku mengangguk "Karena kau mudah dikerjai dobe" katanku terhibur "tapi aku juga tidak keberatan jika kau ingin mengulangi apa yang kulakukan tadi" dan aku mendekatkan tubuhku padanya.

Dengan cepat dia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dengan kedua tangannya, mengingat posisinya dia tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi, dan mulai meracau "membapuh dabipu sepakang bapar sesum"

"Hahahaha..." aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan tawaku sekarang. Gadis ini sungguh bisa menghiburku dan merontokkan topeng Uchiha yang kubanggakan. Aku tertawa semakin keras dan menjauhkan tubuhku darinya.

"Kau akan mati jika terlalu banyak tertawa tahu" katanya sinis setelah beberapa saat.

Aku langsung menghentikan tertawaku dan kembali ke muka datar ala Uchiha. Dan kulihat gadis itu sedang berperang dengan batinnya seraya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras. Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya sehingga dia perlu menggelengkan kepalanya sekeras itu. "Dobe, kau akan kehilangan lehermu jika menggeleng terlalu keras" komentarku, takut kalau kepalanya benar-benar akan terlepas.

Dia berhenti mendadak, seperti baru sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Tapi ini saatnya untuk pergi, jadi aku berencana mengajak gadis ini untuk berbelanja.

"Bersiap-siaplah. Kita akan pergi berbelanja" kataku mengutarakan rencanaku.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Naru tampak ngeri mendengar ajakan Sasuke untuk bergi berbelanja. Sepertinya Naru enggan keluar dari rumah Sasuke meski hanya untuk berbelanja, dia takut kalau seseorang yang dikenalnya akan menemukannya.

Seperti tahu akan kekhawatiran Naru, Sasuke menenangkan dengan berkata "Kurasa kita cukup jauh dari tempatmu berasal dobe, jadi kau tak perlu merasa takut dan tadi kau telah menghabiskan bahan yang ada di kulkas, kita perlu sesuatu untuk kita makan nanti dan besok"

Naru memandang Sasuke ragu-ragu. "Tapi bagaimana jika ada yang mengenaliku" kata Naru takut-takut.

"Tenanglah... ada aku, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Di sini keluargaku cukup terpandang, jadi tidak ada yang berani mengganggumu" kata Sasuke menjelaskan.

"Tidak bisakah kau pergi sendiri Teme?" tanya Naru memohon.

"Tidak!" Sasuke menjawab dengan tegas "Kau ingat saat aku bilang tidak ada pelayan saat ada aku di sini kan. Ini saatnya mereka membereskan tempat ini dan mereka tidak akan datang jika aku masih ada di sini. Jadi bersiaplah dan kita akan pergi" kata Sasuke final.

Naru dengan berat hati melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke kamar untuk membersihkan diri, begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

_**Beberapa saat kemudian...**_

Mereka sudah berada dalam perjalanan menuju supermarket terbesar di kota.

"Hmmm... Sasuke?" kata Naru membuka percakapan karena sejak tadi Sasuke hanya diam saja.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu... kenapa pelayan di rumahmu hanya datang saat keluargamu tidak ada di sana?" tanya Naru penasaran.

"Karena itu peraturan yang ditetapkan oleh ayahku" jawab Sasuke singkat.

Naru tampak tidak percaya dengan jawaban Sasuke yang sangat sederhana dan sulit dimengerti itu.

Sasuke melirik penumpang disampingnya dan memutar matanya melihat ekspresi Naru.

"Kami ingin waktu berlibur kami tidak terganggu orang lain dobe, makanya pelayan datang hanya saat kami tidak ada di sana. Keluargaku sangat jarang mendapat liburan yang layak, jadi ayahku berharap kami setidaknya dapat berkumpul dalam ketenangan" terang Sasuke panjang lebar.

Naru melihat ke arah Sasuke dengan takjub karena Sasuke menggunakan kata yang lengkap dan cukup panjang. Selama bersama Sasuke, Naru belum pernah mendengar Sasuke bicara begitu banyak selain untuk menggodanya.

"Sasuke, sebenarnya kita ini berada di kota mana?" tanya Naru lagi.

Sasuke melirik gadis disampingnya "Kita berada di Iwa" jawabnya singkat.

Naru tampak berpikir setelah mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Tampaknya dia sudah melakukan perjalanan yang cukup jauh dari tempat asalnya tanpa dia sadari. Naru masih terdiam memikirkan keberadaannya sekarang ini sementara Sasuke mulai memarkir mobilnya.

"Kita sudah sampai" kata Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Naru.

Naru tampak sedikit tersentak mendengar perkataan Sasuke dan melihat situasi dan kondisi disekitarnya.

"Jangan menghawatirkan hal yang belum terjadi. Ayo kita segera turun" kata Sasuke lagi sembari mematikan mesin mobilnya dan keluar dari mobil. Naru segera turun dari mobil dan mengikuti Sasuke masuk ke dalam supermarket.

Supermarket yang mereka datangi merupakan supermarket terbesar dan terlengkap di Iwa. Di dalamnya terdapat rak-rak besar berjajar penuh dengan barang-barang kebutuhan sehari-hari. Naru berjalan di belakang Sasuke yang mendorong troli dan mulai berjalan melewati rak-rak yang menyediakan berbagai macam makanan instan dan makanan camilan serta berbagai macam barang lainnya.

Sasuke terus berjalan menuju tempat sayur dan buah segar, sampai dia melihat dengan ekor matanya untuk melihat keberadaan kitsune-nya dan ternyata gadis itu sudah tidak berada di belakangnya lagi.

"Ck!" Sasuke mendecakkan lidahnya cukup keras karena kesal dan mulai kembali menelusuri jalan yang dilaluinya tadi untuk menemukan gadis bersurai kuning keemasan itu.

Setelah tak berapa lama, Sasuke menemukan Naru sedang berdiri dihadapan salah satu rak di supermarket yang memajang makanan instan dengan bungkus warna-warni dengan tulisan ramen di atasnya. Naru tampak berbinar-binar menatap bungkusan-bungkusan ramen didepannya seperti anak kecil yang mendapat mainan baru.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dobe?" tanya Sasuke melihat tingkah aneh gadis itu.

"Sasuke..."Naru berkata ragu-ragu dan sekilas melihat Sasuke "Bolehkah aku meminta satu bungkus ramen?" pinta Naru melanjutkan setelah mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada bungkusan ramen.

"Tidak!" kata Sasuke tegas setelah mendengar permintaan Naru.

"Naru langsung membalikkan badannya untuk berhadapan dengan Sasuke "Kenapa tidak?" protes Naru "Aku hanya meminta satuuuuu saja" lanjut Naru memohon pada Sasuke.

"Itu makanan tidak sehat yang mengandung banyak kolesterol, lemak, kalori, dan penyedap yang sangat tidak sehat untuk tubuhmu" terang Sasuke.

"Tapi aku sudah lama sekali tidak memakannya" kata Naru memelas "Kumohon Sasuke... hanya satu saja" mohon Naru lagi sambil memasang wajah memelas terbaiknya dan jurus puppy eyes andalannya.

"Tidak dobe!" kata Sasuke tegas, tidak terpengaruh dengan wajah memelas dan puppy eyes Naru. "Kita akan membeli bahan makanan yang sehat dan segar. Dan sebaiknya kali ini kau mengikuti aku" perintah Sasuke final.

Raut wajah Naru langsung kelihatan kecewa dan matanya tampak berkaca-kaca "Kau pelit sekali teme dan juga jahat dasar pantat ayam kaku, tidak berperasaan" kata Naru meluapkan kekesalannya sambil berjalan ke arah yang ditunjuk Sasuke.

Sasuke tampak kasihan melihat Naru yang hampir menangis dan berjalan dengan lemas. Dia akhirnya diam-diam memasukkan beberapa bungkus ramen ke dalam keranjang belanjanya sebelum menyusul Naru.

Tak berapa lama mereka selesai berbelanja untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari mereka. Sasuke bersiap membayar belanjaannya di kasir, sedangkan Naru menunggu di dekat pintu keluar. Naru menunggu dengan wajah masih ditekuk dan tampak kecewa.

Selama perjalanan Naru mendiamkan Sasuke. Dia melihat sekelilingnya, tetapi menghindari melihat ke arah kursi kemudi. Dia masih kesal karena Sasuke tidak mau membelikannya ramen yang merupakan makanan kesukaannya.

Naru masih meratapi nasibnya yang tidak akan bisa menyantap ramen sehingga dia tidak sadar Sasuke telah menghentikan mobilnya.

"Turunlah dobe" perintah Sasuke.

"Di mana ini?" tanya Naru saat dia tidak mengenali daerah tempat pemberhentian Sasuke.

"Kita berada di pusat kota Iwa. Kita akan mencari baju untuk kau kenakan selama berada di rumahku" kata Sasuke menjelaskan.

"Aku tidak memerlukan baju lain. Aku bisa memakai ini" sanggah Naru sambil menunjuk pada pakaian yang dikenakannya.

Sasuke menggeleng tidak setuju "Kau tidak mungkin terus-terusan mengenakan pakaian dari keluargaku selama kau akan tinggal dirumahku" kata Sasuke sambil melihat pakaian yang dikenakan Naru yang hanya berupa kaos oblong dan celana pendek.

Naru menunduk melihat pakaian yang dikenakannya saat ini dan menyadari maksud Sasuke. Pakaian ini tidak layak untuk berjalan-jalan di kota, apalagi Naru tidak tahu akan sampai kapan berada di sini. Pakaian ini lebih tepat untuk bersantai di rumah.

"Ayo!" ajak Sasuke setelah melihat realisasi di mata gadis itu.

Naru kini sudah berada di butik langganan Sasuke. Pemuda itu membelikannya beberapa potong pakaian dan sebuah pakaian renang.

"Kenapa kau harus membelikanku pakaian renang juga?" tanya Naru salah tingkah.

"Hn, dobe" hanya itu respon Sasuke.

"Teme!" teriak Naru tidak terima.

"Haaahhhhh!" Sasuke menghela napas lelah "agar kau bisa berenang dengan pakaian yang layak, tidak seperti semalam" jelas Sasuke "dan kau perlu memilih pakaian dalammu sendiri, karena jika aku yang memilih kau pasti tidak akan suka" lanjutnya santai, bermaksud menggoda dan menghentikan pertanyaan Naru. Naru yang mendengar kata terakhir Sasuke sukses merubah warna kulitnya menjadi semerah tomat kesukaan Sasuke dan bergegas menuju area pakaian dalam.

Acara belanja mereka pun berakhir dan mereka kemudian pergi untuk makan siang di restaurant sederhana di pinggir kota Iwa sebelum akhirnya kembali ke villa milik keluarga Sasuke.

Sesampainya di villa, Sasuke dan Naru membawa masuk belanjaan mereka. Sasuke membawa bahan masakan ke dapur dan Naru membawa baju-bajunya ke kamar. Segera setelah itu Naru menyusul Sasuke ke dapur untuk membantunya membereskan dan menyimpan bahan-bahan masakan yang mereka beli tadi.

Saat sedang memilah-milah bahan-bahan masakan untuk disimpan, Naru menemukan bungkusan mie instan yang tadi sangat diinginkannya. Matanya langsung tampak berbinar-binar dan menatap Sasuke sambil memegang beberapa bungkus ramen.

"Sa...su...ke..." kata Naru terbata-bata karena terharu.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat sambil memalingkan mukanya setelah melihat ekspresi bahagia Naru saat menemukan ramennya.

"Yay! Sasuke baik sekali!" seru Naru sambil melompat ke arah Sasuke dan memeluknya erat.

Sasuke tampak terkejut menerima perlakuan Naru, tetapi sesaat kemudian dia tersenyum miring seperti menemukan ide untuk mengerjai kitsune-nya. "sebaiknya kau berterima kasih dengan layak dobe" kata Sasuke dengan nada rendah tepat ditelinga Naru.

Naru dengan kecepatan kilat langsung melepas pelukannya dari Sasuke setelah mendengar kata-katanya "A...a...ap...apa...mak...sud...mu, teme" kata Naru terbata-bata sambil menutup telinga yang dibisiki oleh pemuda raven itu.

Sasuke mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Naru dan menjajarkan matanya dengan mata Naru. Semakin dekat dan semakin dekat. Naru yang gugup menutup rapat-rapat matanya tidak mau melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Sasuke. Setelah jarak antara bibir Sasuke dan Naru sangat dekat Sasuke tersenyum tipis "bereskan bahan makanan itu dan tempatkan ditempat semestinya dobe. Aku akan melanjutkan acara liburanku" kata Sasuke langsung menjauh dari Naru dan meninggalkannya di dapur.

Naru terlihat bingung dengan kata-kata Sasuke barusan dan... "Dasar Teme!" teriak Naru frustasi saat sadar dia telah dikerjai oleh Sasuke. Sasuke yang mendengar teriakan Naru hanya tertawa puas.

Begitulah hari-hari mereka berlalu. Sasuke tak henti-hentinya menggoda Naru sampai Naru kehabisan kesabaran dan reaksi Naru pun tidak pernah membuat Sasuke bosan. Dan selama berada di villa Sasuke, Naru belum pernah bisa membalas tindakan Sasuke yang selalu mengerjainya.

**Sementara itu di Konoha, di Kantor pusat perusahaan Namikaze**

"Apa kau sudah berhasil melacak keberadaan adikmu?" tanya seorang laki-laki paruh baya bersurai kuning keemasan.

"Belum ayah" jawab pemuda bersurai merah darah.

"Ini sudah 1 minggu sejak Naru menghilang. Bagaimana mungkin kau belum berhasil menemukan dimana dia berada?" sergah pria itu.

"Aku sudah berusaha melacak keberadaannya dengan mendatangi tempat-tempat kesukaannya, bahkan semua temannya sudah kudatangi dan mereka semua tidak tahu keberadaan Naru. Hanya mobil Naru yang berhasil kutemukan di tempat penyimpanan barang hilang di kantor kepolisian Konoha, itupun karena mereka menghubungiku setelah melihat identitas dan barang-barang Naru dalam mobil itu. Selain itu aku tidak tahu harus ke mana lagi untuk mencarinya" jawab pemuda itu kesal dan frustasi.

Pria paruh baya yang ternyata adalah pimpinan perusahaan Namikaze yang bernama Minato Namikaze hanya menatap anak laki-lakinya dengan tidak percaya terpancar dari iris matanya yang sebiru langit.

"Ini semua adalah sala ayah!" lanjut pemuda itu dengan emosi yang memancar dari seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kyuubi..." kata minato yang langsung di potong oleh pemuda di depannya.

"Kalau saja ayah tidak memaksakan perjodohan itu pada Naru, dia pasti tidak akan kabur. Ayah tahu dia sudah memiliki kekasih" sembur kyuubi.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa laki-laki itu tidak layak bersama Naru!" kata Minato membela diri.

"Memang benar" kata kyuubi menurunkan nada suaranya dan memegangi kepalanya yang mulai pusing "Tapi setidaknya ayah memberikan alasan yang layak, bukannya menikahkan Naru untuk kepentingan perusahaan. Itu sama saja ayah berusaha menjual Naru untuk kepentingan pribadi" lanjut kyuubi lebih hati-hati.

"Kyuubi..." kata Minato lembut, menarik perhatian pemuda didepannya "Kau tahu maksudku yang sebenarnya dengan mengatur pernikahan Naru. Aku sangat mencintai Naru seperti aku mencintaimu, bagaimana mungkin aku tega menjual anakku" kata Minato menjelaskan dengan lebih lembut pada Kyuubi, memohon pengertiannya.

"Aku tahu ayah" kata kyuubi tenang "aku juga bersalah dalam hal ini, aku minta maaf" lanjut kyuubi menyesali kata-katanya.

"Kurasa aku akan memulai mencari petunjuk di mana Naru berada" kata kyuubi sesaat kemudian.

"Baiklah. Lakukan yang terbaik untuk segera menemukan adikmu" kata Minato memberi semangat.

**Bersambung...**

* * *

**Yo minna...  
**

**Semakin panjang aja cerita author ini dan semoga kalian menikmati kelanjutan cerita ini**

**Jangan lupa tinggalkan review dan mungkin sedikit ide kalian untuk menambah variasi dalam fic ini**

**Sebelumnya juga author ingin minta maaf, karena kemungkinan untuk chapter selanjutnya akan sedikit lebih lama updatenya. Dikarenakan plot cerita chap 5 yang belum sempurna, jadi perlu penyesuaian dan juga pekerjaan author yang lumayan menumpuk.**

**Love and regards**

**Author :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Whatever happend in this fic I still don't have Naruto, only Masashi Kishimoto did.**

**Thanks for every review, opinion, and suggestion given by readers. I really...really happy to read all your review...**

**Now, enjoy this new chapter as my sincere thanks to beloved reader**

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Short Term Separation**

**Villa Uchiha, 2 minggu kemudian**

Pagi yang cukup tenang di villa Sasuke. Pagi yang sekarang sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi dua makhluk berbeda gender, Sasuke dan Naru, untuk sarapan bersama-sama. Saat ini Naru telah berada di Villa Sasuke selama dua minggu dan mereka menjadi terbiasa satu sama lainnya.

"Kau mau ke mana pagi-pagi begini Teme?" Tanya Naru saat melihat Sasuke sudah mengenakan pakaian kerjanya dengan rapi saat akan sarapan.

"Dobe, aku ada urusan bisnis di luar kota selama beberapa hari" jawab Sasuke singkat.

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke membuat Naru membeku di tempatnya. Selama tinggal di sini, Sasuke belum pernah pergi keluar kota hingga berhari-hari. Biasanya Sasuke selalu pulang setelah pekerjaannya selesai. "Berapa lama?" tanya Naru lagi.

Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Naru, sedikit menikkan alisnya, heran dengan pertanyaan gadis manis didepannya ini. Selama ini Naru tidak pernah bertanya tentang pekerjaannya atau berapa lama dia akan pergi. "Kurasa sekitar 3 hari jika urusannya berjalan lancar" jawab Sasuke kemudian mengakhiri keheranannya.

"Ooohhhh..." Naru hanya ber oo ria mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Namun terpancar jelas di raut wajahnya yang ayu kalau dia kecewa mendengar Sasuke akan tinggal lama di luar kota.

Sasuke menyadari perubahan mood gadis berkulit eksotis itu karena dia tidak berkomentar apapun. "Tenanglah, aku akan meminta beberapa pelayan untuk menemanimu di sini selama aku berada di luar kota" kata Sasuke menenangkan Naru yang mungkin akan kesepian jika dirinya tidak ada.

Naru hanya memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Terima kasih" kata Naru lemas.

Sasuke beranjak mendekati Naru yang tampak bengong dan lesu karena mendengar kabar kepergiannya. Dia kemudian memegang pundak Naru untuk menarik perhatian gadis itu dari lamunannya. Iris saphire menatap kosong iris hitam kelam dengan seksama seperti mencari kepastian dalam iris yang menariknya dalam kegelapan. Sasuke tiba-tiba menundukkan kepalanya dan mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Naru. Naru tampak terkejut dengan tindakan Sasuke, tetapi tidak menjauh darinya. Sasuke menjelajahi pelan bibir semerah stroberi itu, menekannya perlahan dan menjilatinya dengan sensual untuk meminta akses memasuki goa yang lembab dan memabukkan itu. Naru yang sudah pasrah segera memberikan keinginan Sasuke dan lidah Sasuke mulai menjelajah ke dalam mulut Naru dan menginvasinya dengan penuh gairah. Naru menerima semua perlakuan Sasuke pada bibir dan mulutnya hingga kebutuhan akan oksigen memisahkan mereka dari kegiatan menyenangkan itu.

Sasuke menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Naru, sedangkan Naru masih menerawang merasakan ciuman Sasuke di bibirnya dan tanpa sadar tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh bibirnya yang sedikit membengkak dan memerah lebih dari biasanya.

Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum miring. "Semoga itu bisa mengalihkan perhatianmu dari rasa kesepian sampai aku kembali Kitsune – chan" kata Sasuke menggoda.

Naru yang menyadari godaan Sasuke hanya bisa tertunduk malu atas apa yang terjadi barusan. "Kalau begitu cepatlah kembali sebelum aku melupakan rasanya" kata Naru lirih agar Sasuke tidak mendengarnya.

Tidak seperti dugaan Naru, Sasuke mendengar kata-kata Naru meskipun kurang begitu jelas dan hal itu sukses mengembangkan senyum Sasuke menjadi begitu lebar "Tenanglah dobe, aku akan segera kembali..." Sasuke mengulur nada suaranya dan membuat Naru yang penasaran mengalihkan perhatiannya dari lantai ke arah Sasuke. "... dan jika kau lupa bagaimana rasanya, aku akan mengingatkanmu lagi dengan senang hati" lanjut Sasuke dengan nada menggoda.

Kata-kata Sasuke barusan sukses membuat kulit Naru meremang dan mukanya berubah merah sewarna dengan buah kesukaan Sasuke.

Sesaat kemudian terdengar suara bising yang berasal dari luar rumah. Sasuke menengok sebentar ke arah sumber suara meskipun terhalang tembok rumah. "Kurasa itu kendaaran yang akan kunaiki. Aku harus pergi sekarang, dobe" kata Sasuke dan bergegas keluar menuju helikopter pribadinya.

"Sasuke..." bisik Naru saat melihat kepergian Sasuke.

**Naru P.O.V.**

"Bosannya..." seruku panjang. 'padahal Sasuke baru pergi beberapa jam yang lalu, tapi aku sudah merasa sangat bosan' batinku sedih. "Kurasa tanpa kusadari aku menjadi tergantung pada Sasuke" kataku lirih dengan sedih. Selama dua minggu berada di sini, tak sekalipun aku mengingat kenapa aku bisa berada di sini bersama laki-laki yang baru aku kenal, Sasuke. Godaan Sasuke yang terus-menerus dan perhatian yang diberikannya membuatku melupakan masalah yang sedang aku hadapi.

'Mungkin ini saatnya aku harus mencari jalan keluar dari masalahku. Aku tidak mungkin terus-menerus berada di sini dan menyusahkan Sasuke' kataku dalam hati, bertekad untuk mencari jalan keluar atas masalah yang sedang kuhadapi.

"Tapi sebelum itu..." aku berkata lirih dan mengembangkan senyumku saat aku melihat seorang laki-laki berpakaian rapi sedang memeriksa keadaan rumah. "Yamamoto – san..." kataku ceria sambil mendekat ke arah laki-laki yang sedang membersihkan ruang tamu itu. Yamamoto adalah kepala pelayan yang ditugaskan di villa ini, itulah penjelasan Sasuke padaku saat mengenalkannya.

Laki-laki yang merasa kupanggil menengokkan kepalanya untuk melihatku. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu nona?" tanyanya sopan.

"Hehe..." aku tertawa garing. "Bukan sesuatu yang penting sebenarnya, tapi bisakah kau membantuku?" tanyaku lagi.

"Tentu" jawabnya singkat.

"Yamamoto – san sudah lama bekerja di sini kan? Sejak kapan?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Saya bekerja di sini sejak tuan muda Sasuke berumur 5 tahun" jelasnya dengan ringkas.

"Berarti anda tahu apa dan bagaimana Sasuke kan?" tanyaku lagi dengan mata berbinar-binar senang.

"Maksud anda?" tanyanya terlihat bingung.

"Maksudku... apa yang disukai dan yang tidak disukai Sasuke dan mungkin kelemahannya..." jelasku sedikit tidak sabar.

"Maaf, setahu saya dalam keluarga U... Ehem... Tuan muda Sasuke tidak diperkenankan adanya kekeliruan atau kegagalan, jadi saya rasa pertanyaan anda tentang kelemahan tuan muda itu tidak ada jawabannya dan untuk hal yang disukainya tuan muda sangat suka dengan tomat" Yamamoto menjelaskan dengan gamblang. "Kenapa anda ingin tahu tentang Tuan muda?" Yamamoto bertanya kemudian tampak bingung dengan pertanyaan – pertanyaan Naru.

"Karena aku merasa Sasuke adalah orang yang aneh. Ekspresinya sangat minim dan tingkah lakunya sangat kaku, tapi karakternya bisa berubah dengan cepat. Apalagi dia suka sekali mengerjaiku hingga aku kehabisan kesabaran. Aku ingin sekali membalasnya" keluhku pada lelaki yang lebih tua itu. "Tomat? Apa dia sangat menyukai buah berwarna merah itu?" kataku ragu mendengar penjelasan lelaki yang jauh lebih tua itu.

Lelaki di depanku ini hanya tersenyum menanggapi keluh-kesahku dan mengangguk tanda setuju untuk pertanyaanku. "Kurasa itu semua terjadi karena anda, sehingga Tuan muda bersikap di luar kebiasaannya" kata Yamamoto menjelaskan. "Sejak anda berada di sini, sikap tuan muda menjadi lebih hangat. Itulah yang aku lihat" lanjut Yamamoto.

"Hangat?!" kataku penasaran sambil sedikit menelengkan kepalaku untuk memikirkan kata-kata Yamamoto. "Kurasa dia hanya usil dan tidak bisa meninggalkanku dalam keadaan tenang" kataku menarik kesimpulan dan mengerutkan dahiku mengingat perlakuannya selama aku berada di sini.

"Anda salah nona" sanggah Yamamoto cepat. "Tuan muda tidak pernah bersikap seperti saat dia bersama dengan anda" jelas Yamamoto.

Aku merenungi kata – kata kepala pelayan itu 'benarkah begitu? Dia hanya bersikap usil padaku?' batinku. 'Tidak ... tidak... tidak... Kau tidak boleh memikirkan hal seperti itu sekarang gadis bodoh!' teriakku dalam hati karena memikirkan hal yang tidak – tidak tentang Sasuke. "Haaahhhh!" desahku keras "Misi mencari kelemahan Sasuke dan membalasnya gagal. Kurasa aku memang harus mencari jalan keluar dari masalahku" bisikku pada diri sendiri.

"Apakah anda masih memerlukan bantuan saya nona?"

Aku terperanjat mendengar kata – kata itu. Aku lupa tadi sedang berbincang dengan Yamamoto – san. 'Gadis bodoh!' rutukku dalam hati. "Ah ... kurasa cukup Yamamoto – san. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu" kataku sambil tersenyum. Kepala pelayan itu membungkukkan badannya sedikit menanggapi kata – kataku barusan dan meninggalkanku untuk kembali pada pekerjaannya.

"Sasuke..."kataku lirih "sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan saat kau tidak ada?" Aku merenung sebentar dan teringat akan pakaian renang yang dibelikan Sasuke dua minggu yang lalu. Segera aku berlari ke kamar untuk berganti pakaian renang "Ok! Karena si mesum itu sedang tidak ada di sini, maka ini kesempatanku untuk melakukan aktivitas luar ruangan" seruku lumayan lantang. Aku segera bergegas ke luar untuk menikmati udara pantai yang panas, namun terasa sejuk karena angin yang berhembus cukup kuat.

"Kurasa aku akan menemukan sesuatu agar aku tidak selalu memikirkan Sasuke" Kataku saat aku merasakan ombak mengenai kakiku. 'Dan kenapa aku harus memikirkannya? Memang dia itu siapaku?"teriakku dalam hati saat menyadari apa yang barusan aku katakan. "Naru, kau gadis yang bodoh! Tak seharusnya kau merasakan perasaan seperti ini pada lelaki yang baru saja kau kenal! Kau bahkan tidak tahu marganya dan apa pekerjaannya!" kataku lantang ke arah laut merutuki diri sendiri.

'Mungkin saja kan dia seorang gembong Narkoba atau Mafia atau lebih parah lagi Yakuza' pikirku mulai kacau, membayangkan Sasuke bersama dengan anak buahnya sedang merencanakan untuk mengantar 'paket' atau merencanakan untuk menghabisi nyawa seseorang. Bayangan itu membuat bulu kudukku merinding dan aku segera menggelengkan kepalaku untuk menghilangkan bayangan mengerikan itu. "Hahahahaha" aku tertawa keras "aku pasti sudah gila membayangkan Sasuke membunuh orang" kataku meracau.

'Atau bisa saja dia agen rahasia' batinku lagi. Aku menjentikkan jariku "Itu mungkin saja, bukankah tadi Yamamoto-san bilang kalau Sasuke di didik untuk selalu sempurna. Lagipula dia tinggal di tempat terpencil dan rahasia ini, milik pribadi pula. Pasti begitu!" seruku senang dengan kesimpulan yang cukup gila jika di dengar orang lain.

"Arrrrggggh! Hentikan memikirkan Sasuke dan apa yang sedang dia lakukan!" seruku frustasi karena rencanaku untuk tidak memikirkan si Teme itu gagal dan malah memikirkan hal – hal yang aneh tentangnya. "Sebaiknya aku mulai berenang saja. Dengan begitu aku akan lebih fokus dan tidak memikirkan Sasuke atau yang lainnya" Seruku lagi sambil menceburkan diri ke dalam laut yang biru dan lumayan tenang itu.

**End of Naru P.O.V.**

**SASUKE P.O.V.**

_Hachim... hachim..._

"Apa anda sedang sakit tuan?" tanya seorang wanita dengan dandanan profesional kepada atasannya yang sedari tadi bersin.

"Aku tidak apa – apa" jawabku tenang. 'sepertinya ada yang sedang membicarakanku saat ini. Kurasa itu pasti si dobe' batinku saat memikirkan kenapa aku bisa bersin terus-menerus dan tanpa kusadari aku tersenyum sedikit sampai wanita didepanku berbicara.

"Kurasa anda memang kurang sehat tuan Uchiha" kata wanita itu dengan nada khawatir.

"Kono – san, aku tidak apa-apa" tegasku pada wanita bermarga Kono itu, dia adalah salah satu sekretaris kepercayaanku. "Dimana Hatake?" tanyaku untuk mengubah topik pembicaraan yang jelas-jelas tidak penting itu.

"Hatake – san sedang menyelesaikan materi yang anda minta untuk pertemuan dengan Hyuuga Corps nanti Uchiha – san" jawabnya.

"Baiklah. Katakan padanya untuk menemuiku setelah dia selesai" perintahku.

"Baik Uchiha – san, akan segera saya sampaikan. Saya permisi dulu" katanya sambil mengundurkan diri untuk kembali pada pekerjaannya.

Aku langsung kembali pada pekerjaan yang sempat tertunda karena bersin-bersin yang sekarang sudah berhenti. 'Dobe, ini bahkan belum sehari dan kau sudah membicarakanku sebanyak ini' batinku sambil membayangkan apa yang dibicarakan si kitsune tentang aku sampai aku mendengar suara ketukan halus di pintu kantorku. "Masuk"kataku tegas.

"Anda memanggil saya Sasuke – san?" tanya seorang laki-laki dengan rambut jabrik berwarna perak, dia adalah asisten pribadi dan juga orang kepercayaan keluargaku. Dia seperti kakak bagiku.

Aku melihat sekilas padanya mempersilakannya untuk duduk. "Apa kau sudah selesai mengumpulkan data dan informasi mengenai proyek dengan Hyuuga Corps?" tanyaku saat melihatnya duduk.

"Yah, kurasa aku sudah mengumpulkan lumayan banyak data yang penting. Jam berapa kita akan melakukan pertemuan dengan pihak Hyuuga?" tanyanya dengan bahasa yang informal. Hal itu tidak masalah buatku karena kami sudah seperti keluarga.

"satu jam lagi" kataku singkat sambil melihat informasi yang diberikan oleh Kakashi.

_Kriing...kriing...kriing..._

Aku mendengar telepon genggamku berbunyi cukup nyaring, melantunkan nada dering yang ku pasang untuk ibuku. Kulihat kakashi memperhatikanku saat aku mengambil telepon genggam dari kantongku. "Ibu" kataku menjawab pertanyaan yang tak terucap dari Kakashi dan dia hanya mengangguk menanggapi kata-kataku.

"Moshi moshi..."kataku setelah menggeser tanda hijau untuk mengangkat telepon.

"Sasuke?" tanya suara dari seberang.

"Ya" jawabku singkat. "Ada apa ibu meneleponku?" tanyaku.

"Salam macam apa yang kau berikan pada Ibu yang sudah lama tidak kau temui hah!" kudengar teriakan yang cukup keras dari telepon sehingga aku dengan reflek menjauhkan sedikit telepon itu dari telingaku. Kakashi yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum, terhibur melihat aku sedang tersiksa.

"Maaf ibu, bagaimana kabarmu?" kataku memperbaiki setelah teriakan-teriakan dari ibuku berhenti.

"Hmph! Sudah tidak ada artinya kau bertanya itu sekarang!" kata ibuku merajuk dan aku hanya memutar mataku menanggapi sifat kekanakan ibuku itu.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf ibu" kataku untuk menenangkan ibuku "Tadi aku sedang membaca laporan saat ibu meneloponku, jadi tanpa sadar aku menggunakan kata-kata yang biasa kugunakan untuk bawahanku" jelasku setengah berbohong pada ibu.

"Baiklah..."kata ibu mulai tenang

"Ada apa ibu meneleponku saat jam kerja?" tanyaku lagi.

"Apa seorang ibu tidak boleh menelepon anaknya saat jam kerja?" kata ibu dengan nada kecewa.

"Ibu tahu itu tidak boleh. Ayah yang bi ..."

"Ayah yang menyuruh ibu meneleponmu" kata ibu memotong pembicaraanku. Mendengar itu aku menaikkan sedikit alisku merasa heran dan menatap Kakashi dengan penuh tanya. Kakashi memahami maksud tatapanku dan hanya menggedikkan bahunya, tanda kalau dia tidak tahu apa – apa.

"Sasuke, kau masih di sana?" tanya suara di seberang telepon karena aku terdiam cukup lama.

"Aku masih di sini bu"jawabku. "Ada apa ayah meminta ibu untuk menelepon?" tanyaku tak bisa membendung rasa penasaranku.

"Ayah ingin tahu kapan kau akan kembali ke Inggris? Apa urusanmu di sana belum selesai?"

"Kurasa aku belum ingin kembali ke Inggris bu dan urusanku di sini masih banyak, hanya saja bukan hal yang penting"

"Kalau begitu pulanglah!" perintahnya. "Kakakmu juga akan kembali dari Jerman" lanjutnya.

"Kenapa aku harus kembali saat kakak kembali?" tanyaku tidak suka. Saat kulihat dengan ekor mataku, Kakashi telah merubah posisi duduknya menjadi tegak setelah mendengar kata 'kakak' yang kuucapkan barusan.

"Hhh..." kudengar desahan lelah dari seberang telepon "Dia itu kakakmu. Sampai kapan kamu akan memusuhinya hanya gara – gara kesalahan di masa lalu!" tegas ibuku.

"..." aku hanya diam saja menanggapi kata-kata ibuku.

"Pulanglah setelah urusanmu selesai dan ajak juga Kakashi bersamamu" kata ibuku tidak bisa diganggu gugat. "Kakashi – kun kau harus membawa Sasuke pulang oke!" seru ibuku lagi dari seberang telepon saat aku mengarahkan telepon ke Kakashi. "Dan Sasuke, kau sebaiknya pulang atau aku akan menjemputmu dengan paksa" ancamnya kemudian dan itu sukses membuatku merinding.

Setelah aku menutup telepon dari ibuku, aku memandang kearah Kakashi untuk meminta solusi. Kakashi hanya menatapku dengan pandangan menerawang. "Sekarang bagaimana?" tanyaku sedikit kesal dengan reaksinya.

Kakashi masih terlihat bengong dan itu membuatku kesal. Aku berjalan memutari mejaku untuk mendekati Kakashi dan dengan enteng aku meniup telinganya. Kulihat tubuh Kakashi tersentak kaget dan dia memberikan pandangan ngeri padaku sambil menutupi telinganya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya tak percaya dengan yang barusan aku lakukan.

"Kau bengong" jawabku "cukup lama hingga tampak seperti orang bodoh" lanjutku lagi untuk menggodanya.

"Dasar kau manusia sadis" katanya menimpali kata-kataku dengan seringai khasnya. "Sebenarnya aku penasaran.."lanjutnya lagi. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku, meminta dia untuk melanjutkan. "... apa kau tadi menyebutkan pada ibumu kalau aku ada di sini?" lanjutnya.

Aku merenungi kata-katanya dan mengingat kembali apa yang aku katakan pada ibuku tadi. "sepertinya tidak" jawabku kurang yakin. "Apa ada yang aneh?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Lalu bagaimana ibumu bisa tahu aku berada di kantormu?" tanyanya bingung saat mengingat kejadian tadi.

Aku hanya menggedikkan bahu menanggapi pertanyaan Kakashi. "Kurasa kita memang harus pulang ke Inggris. Siapkan paspor dan perlengkapanmu Kakashi, kita berangkat hari ini juga setelah urusan dengan Hyuuga selesai. Lagi pula kau pasti ingin bertemu dengan 'dia' kan?" kataku memerintahkan dengan absolut dan memberi penekanan pada kata dia.

Kakashi yang mendengar kata –kata terakhirku langsung menampakkan semu kemerahan di kedua pipinya. Aku yang melihat hal itu hanya memutar mataku tanda kesal dengan sikap kakashi.

Tiba – tiba aku mendapat ide untuk mengerjainya. "kau tahu Kakashi, jika dipikir-pikir lagi kita tidak sempat untuk kembali ke Inggris sekarang. Bagaimana kalau bulan depan atau sampai ibu menyeretku pulang?" kataku dengan nada serius dan ekspresi yang tampak sedang berpikir keras.

Kulihat air muka kakashi berubah dari kecewa, panik, dan sedih. Hal itu membuatku ingin tertawa, tapi aku menahannya sekuat tenaga agar gurauanku tidak terbongkar. "Tidak...tidak...tidak... Mikoto – san bilang aku harus membawamu pulang, jadi kita akan tetap kembali ke Inggris suka atau tidak suka" kata Kakashi terdengar panik karena perubahan rencanaku.

"Hahahahahahaha..."Aku tertawa cukup keras dan itu membuat Kakashi bingung dan hanya bisa menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Sial! Aku kena lagi!" serunya setelah menyadari kebohonganku.

"Well, sebaiknya kita segera bersiap untuk pertemuan dengan Hyuuga Corps dan minta Kono untuk menyiapkan pesawat pribadi. Kita segera berangkat setelah urusan di sini selesai" kataku final dengan nada serius. 'Maaf Kitsune aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk segera kembali padamu' batinku saat melihat Kakashi bergegas keluar ruang kantorku.

**End Of SASUKE P.O.V.**

_**Sementara itu di kantor Namikaze Minato**_

"Bagaimana dengan perkembangan pencarian adikmu?" tanya lelaki bersurai kuning keemasan itu pada pemuda bersurai merah di depannya.

"Aku mendapat informasi bahwa 2 minggu yang lalu Naru sempat terlihat di Iwa bersama dengan seorang laki-laki" kata pemuda itu memberikan informasi yang telah dikumpulkannya selama seminggu terakhir ini.

"Seorang laki-laki?" nada bicara Minato meninggi saat mendengar anaknya bersama laki-laki yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Ya. L-a-k-i – l-a-k-i" jelas Kyuubi, memberikan penekanan pada kata 'laki-laki' karena dia juga merasa kesal setelah mendengar berita itu. "mereka tampak berbelanja bersama sehari setelah Naru menghilang" Kyuubi melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Apa kau sudah mencari ke seluruh Iwa untuk menemukan keberadaan Naru?" tanya Minato lagi dengan tinju terkepal erat, menandakan dia sangat kesal dan khawatir terhadap keselamatan Naru.

Kyuubi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemas untuk menanggapi pertanyaan ayahnya.

"Kalau begitu cari lagi! Dan pastikan kau mencari sampai ke dalam lubang tikus untuk menemukan Naru!" seru Minato frustasi karena tidak tahu keberadaan dan keadaan putri semata wayangnya itu.

"Ayah pikir sudah berapa kali aku mencari di Iwa?!" seru Kyuubi tak kalah keras "Jangankan lubang tikus, lubang semut pun sudah aku gali hanya untuk mencari tahu di mana Naru" Kyuubi berteriak tidak sabar. "Aku bahkan mencari di daerah sekitar Iwa, tapi keberadaan Naru sulit untuk ditemukan" Nada suara Kyuubi berubah lemas, menandakan kalau dia merasa kalah.

Minato hanya memandang Kyuubi dengan khawatir. Sejak kehilangan Naru, Kyuubi hanya fokus mencari Naru dan kurang memperhatikan dirinya sehingga Kyuubi tampak semakin kurus. "sudahlah Kyu, biar ayah yang melanjutkan investigasi ini. Sebaiknya kau istirahat dan makan. Kau terlihat sangat kurus" kata Minato lembut.

"Tidak ayah!" tolak Kyuubi. "Aku harus menemukan imotou. Aku harus tahu keadaannya sekarang" kata Kyuubi berkeras.

"Ayah mengerti. Tapi jika kau jatuh sakit saat mencari adikmu, maka kau akan membuat ibu dan ayah sedih dan pencarian Naru juga akan terhambat. Jadi istirahatlah Kyu" perintah Minato absolut.

Kyuubi yang mendengar itu itu hanya bisa mendesah perlahan. Dia merasa sangat lelah dan tubuhnya sudah sangat lemas karena kurang asupan nutrisi. "Kurasa aku akan menurut. Kalau begitu aku pulang ayah" kata Kyuubi menyerah pada keinginan ayahnya. Dengan lunglai dia berjalan keluar dari kantor ayahnya untuk pulang dan beristirahat.

Minato hanya terdiam setelah Kyuubi keluar dari kantornya. Dia mengusap dan menekan – nekan dahinya untuk menghilangkan rasa khawatir dan pusing yang menderanya. "Naru... sekarang kamu ada di mana? Maafkan ayah... Kembalilah nak" kata Minato lirih penuh dengan penyesalan.

**Bersambung...**

* * *

**Weew akhirnya beres juga Chap ke 5 ini. Semoga kalian tetep suka dan masih mau lanjut bacanya.**

**Nggak nyangka juga sampai 1 bulan baru sempet lanjut ... :P**

**Semoga ini bisa menebus kesalahanku karena tidak update secepatnya. Sampai jumpa di Chap selanjutnya.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : More or Less this story is mine, but Naruto always belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Langsung aja ke TKP untuk membaca kelanjutannya ya... :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6 : Missing You So Much**

**NARU P.O.V.**

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak kepergian Sasuke, padahal dia berkata akan pulang secepatnya.

"Tiga hari katamu, dasar pembohong!" seruku kencang pada laut malam.

Hiks...hiks...hiks...

Tanpa sadar aku tersedu pelan, air mataku jatuh tak terbendung lagi. 'Aku sangat merindukan Sasuke. Merindukan wajah emo-nya, merindukan sikapnya yang tegas dan dingin, dan juga merindukan semua goda rayunya. Aku rindu dia memanggilku 'dobe' lagi' batinku merana.

Sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai menyadari perasaanku pada Sasuke semenjak kepergiannya. Tanpa sadar aku selalu mengingat kebersamaan kami dan hal itu membuatku semakin merasa kehilangan.

Aku menarik napas panjang untuk meredam emosiku sejenak dan ... "Sasuke kau bodoh, penipu, pembohong, pantat ayam tidak berperasaan, Teme!" Teriakku lantang pada laut malam dihadapanku untuk mengeluarkan segala perasaan frustasi dalam diriku.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada tangan yang menarik pinggangku dengan kuat sehingga aku terhuyung kebelakang dan menabrak sesuatu yang keras, namun hangat. Dengan panik aku mencoba melepaskan tangan yang memelukku dan aku takut untuk menengok kebelakang. Aku merasakan napas yang hangat di samping telingaku.

"Apa kau sedang menguji kesabaranku Ki-tsu-ne–chan?" bisikan orang itu serta-merta menarik perhatianku dan refleks aku menengok ke arahnya dan kulihat seringai khas yang sangat kurindukan telah berada di depan mataku.

"Sasuke" bisikku perlahan saat memandang kegelapan yang tak berdasar di mata Sasuke, menikmati ketenangan yang ditawarkan mata itu. Hal itu dimanfaatkannya untuk menyatukan bibir kami yang memang sangat dekat. Aku merasakan kehangatan bibir Sasuke mendominasi bibirku yang dingin karena berada di luar cukup lama. Ciuman itu tidak seperti sebelumnya yang agresif dan menuntut. Ciumannya sekarang sangat lembut dan tidak menuntut. Sasuke tidak terburu-buru saat mengecup dan menekan bibirku dengan lembut, seperti ingin merasakan setiap milimeter dari bibirku. Dia mengakhiri ciumannya dengan mencium kecil pipi dan mataku. Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan nanar dan juga bingung karena sekarang posisiku sudah berhadapan dengan Sasuke sedang Sasuke hanya memandangku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. 'Sejak kapan aku memutar tubuhku untuk menghadap Sasuke' batinku bingung dengan situasi yang kuhadapi saat ini.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terbengong seperti orang bodoh, dobe?" Ejek pria raven itu padaku.

Aku segera tersadar dengan situasi yang aku alami ini dan tiba-tiba perasaan marah yang tadi sempat hilang, muncul kembali dua kali lipat. "Sial kau Teme! Berani sekali kau menciumku?" aku berteriak tidak terima.

Laki-laki didepanku hanya tersenyum mendengar protesku dan hal itu membuatku semakin marah. Aku hendak pergi meninggalkannya di sini saat tangannya menangkap tanganku dan memutar tubuhku untuk kembali menghadap padanya.

"Kau merindukanku Kitsune?" katanya perlahan.

"Beraninya kau bilang seperti itu! Kau sudah pergi lama. Tiga hari kau bilang, tapi ini sudah 8 hari lebih 15 jam 20 menit dan 30 detik!" seruku kesal dengan melihat jam ditanganku dan tanpa sadar mengucapkan dengan detail waktu kepergian sasuke.

Lelaki di depanku mengembangkan senyumnya semakin lebar setelah mendengar ocehanku. Dan aku menyadari kesalahanku dengan melihat senyumnya. 'Sial!' batinku kesal. Aku mencoba melepaskan tanganku darinya untuk kabur karena malu telah membongkar perasaanku padanya, tapi tangannya dengan kuat menggenggam pergelangan tanganku bagai borgol hingga aku tidak bisa melepaskan diri.

Tiba-tiba dia menarikku dalam pelukannya yang serta merta membuatku panik dan juga senang. Dia semakin mempererat pelukannya di tubuhku saat merasakan aku mulai berontak untuk melepaskan diri. Aku tidak ingin dia berpikir aku wanita yang mudah dirayu hanya dengan pelukan dan juga rasa kesal yang masih aku rasakan karena Sasuke meninggalkanku cukup lama membuatku ingin menjauh darinya untuk saat ini.

"Aku juga merindukanmu" katanya perlahan di telingaku.

Aku berhenti berontak saat mendengarkan kata-kata Sasuke barusan. Saat aku mendongak, aku dapat melihat mata hitam milik Sasuke yang terlihat serius dengan intens menatap mataku dan bagai lubang hitam yang menghisap segala yang ada didekatnya aku pun tak kuasa menolak untuk terhisap dalam kegelapan matanya. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan kakiku terangkat dan tangan yang kuat telah menumpuku di bagian punggung dan juga kakiku. Dengan reflek aku mengaitkan tanganku di leher Sasuke untuk mencari keseimbangan dan Sasuke mulai berjalan ke arah villa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Teme?" tanyaku bingung dengan sikap Sasuke yang menggendongku bridal style.

Sasuke menyeringai puas melihat kebingunganku. "Kita akan kembali ke villa dobe, di sini dingin" jawab Sasuke.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri Teme, kau bisa menurunkanku sekarang" kataku malu dan sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Tidak!" tegasnya.

"Kenapa tidak? Aku kan tidak sedang terluka" kataku semakin bingung dengan sikap Sasuke sekarang ini.

"Karena aku tidak ingin kau melarikan diri" jawab Sasuke tenang sambil menatap mataku dan seketika itu juga aku merasakan tubuhku memanas dan aku yakin mukaku saat ini sudah semerah tomat.

Sasuke memandangku dengan geli terpancar jelas dari mata onixnya "Kau tahu. Saat ini aku sangat ingin mencium bibirmu yang ranum itu" katanya sesaat kemudian yang membuatku reflek menundukkan wajahku agar Sasuke tidak bisa melakukan apa yang dikatakannya. Namun di luar rencana, Sasuke mengendorkan pegangannya sebentar hingga aku merasa akan terjatuh dan dengan reflek semakin mempererat peganganku di lehernya. Hal itu membuat tubuh kami semakin menempel erat dan aku bisa merasakan dada Sasuke berguncang dengan cepat, tanda kalau dia sedang tertawa, bersenang-senang di atas ketakutanku. 'Dasar sadis' batinku kesal dan melotot ke arah Sasuke yang masih tertawa senang.

"Hahahaha... Reaksimu sangat alami dobe"dia berkata di balik tawanya yang keras.

"Teme, kau orang yang sadis" balasku masih tetap melotot padanya.

"Tapi kau menyukaiku..." katanya pelan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku.

Aku salah tingkah dibuatnya dan segera mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Sesaat kemudian kurasakan bibirnya yang lembut dan panas menyentuh keningku dan entah kenapa aku merasakan perasaan yang hangat dan bahagia mengalir di seluruh tubuhku. Aku kembali menatap Sasuke mencari sesuatu di matanya dan kami pun berciuman kembali sampai tiba di villa Sasuke.

**End of NARU P.O.V.**

**SASUKE P.O.V.**

Akhirnya kaa-san mau melepasku untuk kembali ke Jepang. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Kitsune. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana reaksinya jika bertemu denganku nanti karena aku pergi lebih lama dari waktu yang kujanjikan padanya.

"Kapan kita akan tiba di villa, Yamamoto?" tanyaku pada kepala pelayan yang menjemputku di bandara.

"Sebentar lagi tuan Sasuke" jawabnya singkat.

"Aku lelah sekali. Tolong bangunkan aku jika kita sudah sampai di villa" kataku lagi dan segera menutup mataku.

"Baik" kudengar Yamamoto menjawab sebelum aku tertidur.

"da...tuan muda..." samar-samar kudengar seseorang memanggilku. Aku membuka mataku perlahan untuk melihat orang yang telah membangunkanku.

"Kita sudah sampai di villa tuan. Maaf jika menganggu istirahat anda" kata Yamamoto menjelaskan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku yang memintamu melakukannya" kataku sambil membuka pintu mobil dan bersiap untuk keluar dari mobil.

"Jika anda mencari nona Kitsune, dia saat ini berada di pantai. Itu menurut laporan pekerja yang ada di sini sebelum anda tiba" Lapor Yamamoto sebelum aku memasuki villa.

Aku mengurungkan niatku untuk masuk ke villa setelah mendengar laporan Yamamoto tadi dan segera melangkahkan kakiku ke arah pantai untuk menemui gadis yang menjadi sumber keresahanku selama di Inggris. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menyusuri pantai untuk mencari keberadaan gadis bersurai kuning keemasan itu sampai aku mendengar suara tersedu yang pelan. Aku menghentikan langkahku untuk menajamkan pendengaranku.

"Sasuke kau bodoh, penipu, pembohong, pantat ayam tidak berperasaan, Teme!" Kudengar teriakan yang cukup keras dari gadis yang sedang kucari-cari. Dia berdiri dekat sekali dengan laut dan ombak yang cukup besar di malam hari menyapu kakinya.

'Sepertinya dia belum menyadari keberadaanku' batinku sambil memikirkan hal yang usil. Aku mendekatinya diam-diam, kemudian melingkarkan lenganku di pinggangnya dan menariknya ke dalam pelukanku. Sesaat kurasakan tubuhnya menegang panik dan berusaha melepaskan tanganku darinya.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku dekat dengan telinganya dan berbisik "Apa kau sedang menguji kesabaranku Ki-tsu-ne–chan?" Sepertinya dia terkejut dengan bisikanku dan dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku. Aku tersenyum melihat realisasi di matanya, bahwa aku telah kembali.

"Sasuke" kata gadis itu lirih sambil menatap mataku dengan penuh rindu terpancar jelas dari manik matanya. Aku terhanyut dengan tatapan mata sebiru langit itu dan bibirnya yang penuh membuatku ingin menciumnya. Dengan segera kusatukan bibir kami. Aku memutar tubuhnya perlahan agar menghadap padaku sehingga aku bisa mendapat akses penuh pada bibirnya. Aku menciumnya dengan sabar dan menekan sedikit bibirku ke bibirnya. Kurasakan bibirnya yang sedikit dingin, menandakan dia sudah lama berada di luar. Ku kecup pelan bibirnya untuk menikmati setiap milimeter bagiannya dan aku mengakhirinya dengan memberikan ciuman hangat di pipi dan matanya yang sembab karena menangis. Dia tampak bingung dengan perlakuanku barusan, tapi aku tidak ingin merusak momen ini dengan ciuman penuh hasrat dan nafsu.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terbengong seperti orang bodoh, dobe?" Ejekku saat melihat ekspresi bingungnya bertahan terlalu lama.

"Sial kau Teme! Berani sekali kau menciumku?" Gadis itu mulai berteriak marah saat sadar akan kejadian tadi.

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar ledakan amarahnya. 'Well, kenapa kau marah sekarang Kitsune? Bukankah aku sudah mencimmu beberapa kali' batinku terhibur dengan sikap kerasnya. Sepertinya dia semakin marah saat melihatku tampak terhibur. 'Yah, aku juga pasti marah jika orang yang ku marahi menyepelekanku' batinku lagi. Kulihat gadis itu akan beranjak pergi, reflek aku memegang tangannya dan menariknya agar kembali padaku.

"Kau merindukanku Kitsune?" kataku pelan.

"Beraninya kau bilang seperti itu! Kau sudah pergi lama. Tiga hari kau bilang, tapi ini sudah 8 hari lebih 15 jam 20 menit dan 30 detik!" dia berseru dengan kesal dan sepertinya tidak sadar memberikan detail kepergianku. Kurasakan senyumku semakin lebar saat mendengar kemarahannya itu. Aku tak menyangka ternyata dia sangat merindukanku. Kulihat wajahnya bersemu merah setelah menyadari arti perkataannya barusan.

Kurasakan dia berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tanganku, tetapi aku tidak membiarkannya begitu saja. Aku semakin mempererat genggamanku agar dia tidak mudah melarikan diri. Kemudian aku menariknya dalam pelukanku agar dia tidak bisa berontak lagi.

"Aku juga merindukanmu" kataku perlahan. Menyampaikan perasaanku padanya.

Kurasakan dia berhenti berontak dalam pelukanku dan aku melihat ke dalam manik matanya yang secerah langit pagi untuk memberikan jawaban yang dicarinya. Dengan rasa tidak sabar aku mengangkat kakinya dan memberikan support pada punggungnya agar dia tidak terjatuh saat aku menggendongnya. Gadis itu dengan reflek mengaitkan tangannya pada leherku untuk mencari keseimbangan. Saat dia sudah siap aku mulai berjalan perlahan ke arah villa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Teme?" kudengar dia bertanya dengan nada bingung.

"Kita akan kembali ke villa dobe, di sini dingin" jawabku dengan seringaian khas milikku.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri Teme, kau bisa menurunkanku sekarang" katanya lagi dengan malu-malu.

"Tidak!" jawabku dengan tegas.

"Kenapa tidak? Aku kan tidak sedang terluka" kudengar gadis itu membantah kata-kataku dengan bingung masih mewarnai nada suaranya.

"Karena aku tidak ingin kau melarikan diri" jawabku tenang. Dan aku melihat perubahan rona mukanya dari kulit yang eksotis menjadi semerah tomat.

Aku hanya memandangnya dengan terhibur. "Kau tahu. Saat ini aku sangat ingin mencium bibirmu yang ranum itu" kataku sesaat kemudian yang membuatnya reflek menundukkan wajah untuk menjauhkan bibirnya dariku. Tapi aku ada ide agar dia kembali menatapku. Kukendorkan sedikit peganganku padanya sehingga seolah-olah gadis itu akan jatuh dan dengan reflek gadis itu mempererat pegangannya di leherku. Perbuatannya itu membuat tubuh kami menempel semakin erat dan hal itu membuatku bahagia. "Hahahaha..." aku melepaskan tawa yang sedari tadi ku tahan

"Hahahaha... Reaksimu sangat alami dobe" aku berkata di sela-sela tawaku.

"Teme, kau orang yang sadis" kata gadis itu sambil memelototiku.

"Tapi kau menyukaiku..." kataku padanya dan menatap matanya dengan lekat.

Dia terlihat salah tingkah setelah aku mengatakan hal itu dan mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Aku sangat ingin menciumnya lagi, tapi bibirnya tidak bisa kujangkau. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mencium keningnya yang lebih dekat dengan bibirku. Kurasakan dia menolehkan kembali wajahnya padaku dan menatapku lekat-lekat. Kesempatan untukku agar bisa mencium bibirnya hingga dengan segera aku menciumnya dengan intens hingga kami tiba di villa.

**End of SASUKE P.O.V.**

**WARNING! Lemon Ahead. Bagi yang merasa di bawah 18 tahun tolong skip scene ini.**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Setelah memasuki villa, Sasuke menurunkan Naru tetapi tidak melepaskannya begitu saja. Sasuke kembali menciumnya dan memeluk Naru dengan erat untuk memenjara tubuhnya agar tidak melarikan diri darinya. Sasuke menciumnya dengan penuh hasrat, memasuki bibir Naru dengan lidahnya dan mengelus rongga mulut Naru sampai dia mengerang nikmat.

"Sas...Ske..." desah Naru di sela-sela ciumannya dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke masih terus melanjutkan administrasinya pada bibir dan mulut Naru, tidak memperdulikan protes Naru yang mulai kehabisan udara. "Hen...mph...ti...mph...kan...mphh..."

Mendengar rintihan Naru di sela ciumannya, Sasuke akhirnya melepas bibir Naru dan memberinya waktu untuk menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Sementara Sasuke menempelkan dahinya di dahi Naru agar tetap dekat dengannya.

"Sah..suh...keh.." kata Naru tersenggal-senggal karena paru-parunya belum sepenuhnya terisi udara.

"Hn.." hanya itu respon yang mampu diberikan Sasuke saat ini, karena keadaan Sasuke tidak jauh berbeda dengan Naru.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Naru saat napasnya kembali normal sambil memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

"Maukah kau menjadi milikku Kitsune?" tanya Sasuke lirih ditelinga Naru.

Naru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke dan Sasuke mampu merasakan keraguan dari tindakan Naru. Mereka berdiam cukup lama dengan posisi Naru memeluk Sasuke.

"Aku..." Naru membuka suara setelah beberapa saat "...Ingin bersamamu dan memelukmu juga merasakan kehangatan tubuhmu, tapi aku ragu..." kata Naru menggantung.

Sasuke mendengar perkataan Naru dengan seksama dan mulai mengecup puncak kepala Naru dengan perlahan. Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan Naru, tapi Naru menolak melepas pelukannya. Akhirnya Sasuke menangkup wajah Naru dan memaksanya untuk melihat ke dalam matanya. "Apa yang kau ragukan dariku?" tanyanya sambil menatap Naru dengan kabut gairah yang tidak ditutupinya lagi.

Melihat hal itu Naru sedikit takut, takut akan terbawa dalam pusaran gairah Sasuke. Naru berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke, tapi Sasuke menolak untuk melepaskan wajahnya. "Tidak!"serunya. Membuat Sasuke mengernyit kecewa dan melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Naru. Tetapi Naru tidak menjauh dari Sasuke dan kembali memeluknya dengan erat. Sasuke hanya diam saja menanggapi sikap Naru.

"Aku tidak ragu padamu Sasuke" bisik Naru akhirnya dan itu menarik perhatian Sasuke. Sasuke membelai punggung Naru perlahan sebagai respon akan perkataan Naru dan dia merasakan Naru berangsur-angsur menjadi rileks. "Aku ragu pada penilaianku. Aku takut akan kecewa dan terluka lagi jika mempercayaimu" Jelas Naru lagi.

Sasuke kini mengangkat wajah Naru untuk melihat ke dalam matanya sekali lagi. Kali ini bukan pandangan penuh gairah yang diberikannya, namun pandangan pengertian dan senyum yang menenangkan. Kemudian tanpa kata-kata Sasuke kembali mencium Naru. Kali ini dengan lembut dan tidak tergesa-gesa. Menyusurkan lidahnya di bibir Naru dengan perlahan dan sensual sampai Naru membuka bibirnya, tetapi Sasuke belum ingin memasuki mulut Naru. Dia menggigit kecil bibir Naru dengan perlahan, mencium lembut dan menghisap bibir atas dan bibir bawah Naru secara bergantian. Dengan sabar dia memperlakukan bibir Naru lembut dan sensual. Naru merasa tidak sabar dengan perlakuan Sasuke, dia lalu menarik kepala Sasuke, memaksanya untuk segera menciumnya dengan dalam. Tetapi Sasuke menolak permintaannya dan terus melanjutkan usahanya tadi pada bibir Naru.

"Sasuke..." desah Naru diantara ciuman Sasuke "Kumohon..." katanya lagi memohon pada Sasuke untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sasuke mendengar permohonan itu dan dengan segera memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Naru dan menjelajahi mulut Naru dengan seksama. "Ngghhh... Naru mendesah puas merasakan lidah Sasuke mengelus bagian dalam mulutnya dan bergulat dengan lidahnya.

Sasuke membelai punggung Naru dengan perlahan naik dan turun mengirimkan kejutan listrik kecil pada indra Naru sehingga Naru mendesah semakin kuat. Tangan Sasuke perlahan menuju dada Naru dan meremasnya pelan untuk melihat reaksi Naru. Naru merasakan tangan Sasuke mulai meremas dadanya membuatnya tegang seketika, badannya menjadi kaku dan tidak merespon tindakan Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasakan ketegangan Naru segera memperdalam ciumannya untuk mengalihkan perhatian Naru dan berhasil. Naru kembali rileks dan tidak memperdulikan tangan Sasuke.

Kebutuhan akan udara memaksa Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dari Naru. Naru yang lemas menyandarkan kepala di dada Sasuke. Naru saat ini memegang tangan Sasuke yang masih membelai dan meremas dadanya dengan perlahan. Sasuke melihat ke arah Naru dan dapat dilihatnya penyerahan diri Naru, di matanya terlihat kabut gairah yang sama seperti miliknya sendiri.

Dengan cepat Sasuke mengangkat Naru dan membawanya ke dalam kamarnya. Naru hanya pasrah dengan sikap Sasuke, dia tahu bahwa akhirnya akan tetap seperti ini meskipun dia menolak dengan keras, karena dia sendiri sangat menginginkan Sasuke.

Sasuke menurunkan Naru di atas tempat tidurnya dan memandangi wajah ayu Naru dengan seksama. Naru pun membalas tatapan Sasuke dan memegang tangan Sasuke yang sedang membelai wajahnya.

"Kau sangat cantik" bisik Sasuke. Naru yang mendengarnya hanya meresponnya dengan senyuman.

Sasuke kembali mencium Naru sambil melepaskan pakaian yang menutupi tubuh Naru. Naru juga tidak tinggal diam, dia melepas kancing kemeja Sasuke satu persatu dan mulai membelai bagian depan tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasakan belaian Naru tersentak dan menegang sesaat sebelum akhirnya kembali rileks dan bersiap menjelajahi tubuh Naru. Sasuke memulai dengan menurunkan ciumannya dari bibir ke leher Naru, memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil yang direspon dengan erangan oleh Naru. Lalu ciumannya turun lagi ke arah tulang selangka Naru dan menjilatinya, dia dapat merasakan tubuh Naru bergetar menghadapi rangsang yang diberikannya. Kemudian dia lanjutkan ke dada Naru, Sasuke mulai dengan menjilat puting Naru, menghisapnya dengan pelan sambil meremas-remas dadanya.

"Ngghhh... skeh..." Sasuke dapat mendengar desahan Naru dan tubuh Naru menjadi seperti agar-agar di bawah sentuhannya. Sasuke terus menurunkan kecupan-kecupan di sepanjang perut Naru hingga dampai pada perbatasan organ intim Naru. Sasuke merasakan Naru menegang saat Sasuke mencium bagian dalam pahanya hingga Sasuke menyiasatinya dengan membelai perut Naru selagi dia terus memberikan kecupan-kecupan di dekat organ intim Naru. Hal itu membuat kulit Naru menggelanyar hebat dan tidak bisa menahan sensasi tersebut hingga tubuh Naru menegang hebat dan mengeluarkan cairan bening yang banyak dari organ intimnya.

"Sasuke..." dengan payah Naru memanggil Sasuke. Sasuke mendongak untuk melihat keadaan Naru setelah orgasme pertamanya. Sasuke mendekat pada Naru dan mulai mengecup wajah Naru perlahan. Tanpa di sadari Sasuke tangan Naru sudah menjelajah hingga celana Sasuke dan menurunkan resletingnya. Saat Naru mulai membelai milik Sasuke, Sasuke tiba-tiba menegang dan menangkap tangan Naru untuk menghentikan usahanya membelai miliknya. "Kenapa?" tanya Naru terdengar kecewa.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja ini belum saatnya" jawab Sasuke menjelaskan.

Naru menurut dan mengalihkan tangannya ke dada Sasuke. Membelai Sasuke dengan lembut dan perlahan. Sasuke menikmati sensasi belaian Naru. Sasuke lalu menarik Naru untuk dicium dengan penuh gairah. Sasuke kemudian memposisikan dirinya diantara kaki Naru dan membelai organ intim Naru untuk memastikan kesiapannya menerima miliknya. Sasuke memasukkan satu jarinya untuk melemaskan otot Naru yang sangat tegang.

"Saske... jarimu... masuk..." kata Naru tersenggal-senggal.

"Ya. Aku harus memastikan kau siap menerimaku" jelas Sasuke mengerti maksud Naru.

Naru hanya bisa mengeratkan pegangannya pada Sasuke saat sensasi demi sensasi datang padanya. Sasuke menambahkan jarinya setelah dirasa Naru sudah cukup basah dan rileks. Sasuke yang sudah tidak tahan mengeluarkan jarinya dari Naru dan menggantinya dengan miliknya. Sasuke memasuki Naru dalam sekali hentakan.

"Akh...Ittai..." didengarnya suara Naru yang kesakitan karena perbuatannya.

"Maaf Kitsune. Akan semakin sakit jika aku melakukannya perlahan" bisik Sasuke pada Naru.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks..." Naru menangis karena menahan sakit dibagian intimnya. Dia merasakan bagian intimnya berdenyut nyeri dan sesak karena ada milik Sasuke didalamnya.

Sasuke melihat Naru menangis dan dengan reflek menciumnya dengan lembut, berusaha mengalihkan rasa sakit dari gadis yang telah berubah jadi wanita itu. Sasuke dengan sabar menunggu rasa sakit itu hilang dari tubuh Naru sambil membelai-belai punggung Naru.

"Suke... kau harus bergerak..." dengan susah payah Naru berusaha meminta Sasuke untuk melanjutkan.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sasuke ragu untuk melanjutkan.

Naru menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban pada Sasuke. Sasuke dengan perlahan mulai menarik kejantanannya keluar dari milik Naru dan kemudian memasukkannya kembali dengan lebih perlahan. Hal itu diulangnya beberapa kali sampai dia melihat raut muka Naru menjadi lebih rileks. Kemudian dia mulai menambah kecepatannya keluar dan masuk dari organ intim Naru. Naru yang mulai merasakan kenikmatan hanya bisa mendesah dan mengerang hebat, mengaitkan kakinya pada Sasuke agar dia semakin dekat dan mengalungkan tangannya pada Sasuke agar mudah mengikuti gerak Sasuke. Sasuke pun memperdalam hujamannya dan semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

"Kitsune..."desah Sasuke di sela tusukannya "Aku akan keluar..."

Mendengar itu Naru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke.

"Nggghhh..."erang Sasuke.

"Aarghhh..." jerit Naru. Mereka klimaks bersamaan.

Sasuke mengeluarkan benihnya ke dalam rahim Naru. Sasuke tidak mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam Naru dan jatuh lemas di atas Naru. Naru merasa sangat lengkap saat merasakan beban tubuh Sasuke di atasnya.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, Sasuke berusaha bangkit dan mencoba mengeluarkan miliknya dari Naru.

"Jangan!" seru Naru saat merasakan Sasuke menarik dirinya keluar.

Sasuke menghentikan aktifitasnya dan melihat Naru dengan penasaran.

"Aku masih ingin merasakanmu lebih lama" kata Naru malu-malu.

Sasuke menanggapinya dengan tersenyum dan kembali memeluk Naru. "Apapun yang kau inginkan putri rubah" bisik Sasuke di telinga Naru mengurungkan niatnya melepaskan diri dari Naru. Naru yang merasa malu menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sasuke. Sasuke kemudian menarik Naru ke atasnya. "Tidurlah. Kau pasti lelah" kata Sasuke.

"Kau juga" kata Naru membalas ucapan Sasuke dan mulai menutup matanya untuk beristirahat. Dapat dirasakannya Sasuke mengecup puncak kepalanya dan kemudian mereka berdua terlelap dalam buaian mimpi indah.

**Bersambung...**

* * *

Kya...kya...kya... lemon akhirnya berhasil dibuat. Gimana menurut reader?

Suka / tidak suka ?

Untuk chapter ke depan akan ada beberapa lemon juga, jadi pw kasih warning dulu sebelum membaca dan dianjurkan bagi reader di bawah 18 tahun untuk tidak melanjutkan membaca fic ini.

Dari awal kan pw sudah kasih batasan ratingnya jadi jangan marah ya... :)

Oh... dan pw punya rencana bikin chapter 6.5 yang isinya tentang kegiatan Sasuke selama berada di Inggris bersama keluarganya. Bagaimana menurut readers?

Reviewnya ditunggu loh... jadi pw bisa tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran kalian dan yang kalian inginkan dari fic pw ini.

Makasih buat para readers yang setia memberikan review dan membaca fic ini.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Again and again, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Enjoy the Story...**

* * *

**Chapter 7 : The day after ...**

Pagi yang cerah datang mengganti malam. Burung-burung mulai meninggalkan sarang untuk mencari makan. Sinar matahari pun mulai menerangi bumi. Langit berubah biru dan laut tampak berkilau memantulkan cahaya matahari.

**NARU P.O.V.**

Aku mengernyit merasakan cahaya matahari menerpa wajahku, menandakan hari telah berganti. Tetapi aku enggan untuk bangun karena tubuhku terasa sangat kaku dan lelah, apalagi rasa hangat dan suara detak jantung berirama yang bagaikan lagu pengantar tidur untukku... 'Tunggu dulu?! Aku mendengar detak jantung di bawah telingaku!' teriakku dalam hati saat menyadari kejanggalan yang tadi kunikmati.

Aku segera mengangkat tubuhku untuk melihat 'siapa' sebenarnya yang ada di bawah tubuhku, tapi aku malah merasakan nyeri yang tajam berasal dari bagian tubuh bawahku. "Hiss..." aku mendesis merasakan sengatan rasa perih dan juga nyeri itu. Aku melihat ke sumber rasa sakit itu untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan apa yang kulihat membuat mataku membulat sempurna.

"Jangan banyak bergerak dobe" kudengar suara baritone yang tidak asing lagi di telingaku.

Aku mendongak untuk memperhatikan sumber suara "Sasuke..." kataku lirih dengan nada bingung tersirat didalamnya.

Sasuke melihatku dengan intens. Mata hitamnya seperti bertanya, tetapi otakku tidak bisa mencerna dengan baik apa yang ingin diketahui oleh mata itu.

"Sial..." kata Sasuke tiba-tiba membuatku sedikit tersentak karena tak mengira dia akan mengatakan hal itu. Aku merasakan mataku berkaca-kaca saat aku menyadari kemungkinan dia marah padaku karena kejadian ini. Kejadian yang membuat tubuh kami menyatu seperti ini.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat mataku mulai meluncurkan air mata dan dia dengan lembut merengkuhku dalam pelukannya. "Kau lupa kejadian semalam Kitsune?" tanyanya lembut setelah beberapa saat.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis? Apa kau menyesalinya?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku lagi.

"Untuk apa kau menangis kalau begitu?" tanya Sasuke meminta kepastian.

Aku mengangkat kepala sedikit agar bisa menatap Sasuke dan kudapati mata hitam kelam itu menampakkan kecemasan yang ditujukan langsung padaku. Aku menunduk dan membaringkan kepalaku lagi di dada Sasuke untuk mendengarkan detak jantungnya yang menenangkan. "Kau tadi mengumpat setelah melihatku" kataku pelan menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

Aku merasakan Sasuke membelai punggungku yang telanjang dengan gerakan yang menenangkan, tetapi hal itu membuatku semakin menyadari keadaanku saat ini yang tengah telanjang bulat di atas seorang laki-laki. Hal itu sontak membuat mukaku memerah menahan malu dan hanya bisa bergeming menanggapi sentuhan dan belaian Sasuke.

"Itu karena kau melupakannya dobe" jawab Sasuke setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

"Aku tidak lupa teme" jawabku masih degan menyembunyikan wajahku di dadanya. Berdusta karena telah melupakan malam kebersamaan kami walaupun untuk sesaat.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh?" kata Sasuke dengan nada geli yang terselip dalam kata-katanya. Aku juga bisa merasakan dadanya sedikit berguncang karena tertawa.

Aku memukul dadanya pelan karena kesal dia telah mempermainkanku "Jangan tertawa teme!" seruku tidak terima. "Aku hanya sedikit bingung tadi, tapi aku tidak lupa" bantahku atas tuduhan Sasuke.

"Ya..ya.. terserah bagaimana kau menyebutnya dobe" kata Sasuke sambil memegang pinggulku agar tetap di tempat dan menggerakkan sedikit pinggulnya sehingga aku merasakan juniornya melesak semakin dalam di organ intimku menimbulkan sensasi aneh dan juga nyeri.

"Uuh.."rintihku

"Sebaiknya kita ulang apa yang kita lakukan semalam agar kau terus mengingatnya Ki-tsu-ne" bisik Sasuke lambat-lambat dan menggoda tepat disamping telingaku dan mulai membelai tubuhku dengan perlahan.

Aku merasa malu dan ingin segera keluar dari situasi ini, tapi tubuhku merespon semua sentuhan Sasuke dan aku tidak bisa menghindar. "Aaahhh..." kudengar diriku mendesah saat Sasuke membalik tubuh kami sehingga dia sekarang berada di atasku dan membelai payudaraku dengan perlahan. 'Kurasa tubuhku sudah menjadi milik Sasuke sepenuhnya' pikirku saat tubuhku terus merespon sentuhan-sentuhan Sasuke.

"Kitsune, apa kau sudah siap?"

**End of NARUTO P.O.V.**

**SASUKE P.O.V.**

"Hiss..." kudengar desisan pelan dari atas tubuhku. Aku merasakan wanita itu bergerak dan aku membuka sedikit mataku untuk melihat apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Ternyata wanita itu sedang melihat ke arah organ intim kami yang masih menyatu dari semalam dan sepertinya hal itu membuatnya syok karena aku dapat merasakan tubuhnya sedikit menegang.

"Jangan banyak bergerak dobe" kataku untuk mencegahnya melepaskan diri. Hal itu bisa sangat menyakitkan dengan keadaannya sekarang yang sedang tidak terangsang dan aku berada di dalamnya.

Wanita itu menatapku dengan tatapan bingung "Sasuke..." katanya lirih dengan nada bingung tersirat didalamnya.

Aku melihat ke dalam matanya untuk melihat apa yang dirasakannya saat ini, tapi yang dapat aku temukan hanya kebingungan murni dan wanita berparas ayu itu menatapku dengan pandangan hampa.

"Sial..." kataku dengan sedikit keras saat menyadari arti tatapannya. 'Dia lupa tentang kejadian semalam' batinku kacau. 'Apa kapasitas otaknya memang sekecil itu' batinku lagi mulai merasa marah. Namun kulihat mata wanita itu mulai berkaca-kaca setelah dia mencerna kata-kataku. 'Uh-oh... dia akan menangis. Kurasa dia sudah ingat tentang apa yang terjadi'

Saat aku melihat air matanya benar-benar mengalir, reflek aku menariknya dalam pelukanku. "Kau melupakan kejadian semalam Kitsune?" tanyaku lembut setelah merasakannya sedikit lebih tenang. Entah kenapa dalam keadaan marah atau kecewa sekalipun, aku tetap tidak bisa meninggalkannya dalam keadaan seperti ini

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaanku

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis? Apa kau menyesalinya?" aku bertanya lagi untuk mencari tahu ada apa sebenarnya dengan wanita dalam pelukanku ini.

Dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjawab dua pertanyaanku tadi. Hal itu membuatku sedikit kesal karena tidak mendapat jawaban yang aku inginkan.

"Untuk apa kau menangis kalau begitu?" tanyaku lagi dengan sedikit menuntut jawaban yang lebih pasti.

Wanita itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mataku sejenak, kemudian dia kembali menundukkan wajahnya dan meletakkan kepalanya di dadaku, menghalangiku untuk melihat ekspresi wajahnya saat ini. "Kau tadi mengumpat setelah melihatku" katanya pelan setelah beberapa saat.

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku saat mendengar jawabannya yang aku ragu dilihat olehnya, karena saat ini wanita itu sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya di dadaku. Kubelai pelan punggungnya untuk mengisyaratkan bahwa aku tidak marah padanya dan aku melihat semburat merah dipipinya. Aku tersenyum kecil melihat kalau wanita itu sekarang telah menyadari sepenuhnya keadaan mereka yang telanjang bulat dan saling menyatu. 'Aku akan menggodanya. Siapa tahu aku bisa dapat untung lagi.' batinku memikirkan hal-hal yang kurang menyenangkan untuk foxy lady.

"Itu karena kau melupakannya dobe" kataku setelah memikirkan apa yang akan ku perbuat pada wanita menggiurkan dihadapanku ini.

"Aku tidak lupa teme" jawabnya masih dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh?" kataku geli menyadari kebohongannya.

Dia memukulku pelan "Jangan tertawa teme!" serunya tidak terima. "Aku hanya sedikit bingung tadi, tapi aku tidak lupa" bantahnya dengan menggebu-gebu.

"Ya..ya.. terserah bagaimana kau menyebutnya dobe" kataku sambil memegang pinggulnya dan menggerakkan pinggulku untuk memposisikan juniorku lebih dalam pada tubuh Kitsune.

"Uuh.."rintihnya pelan. Aku yakin hal barusan terasa menyakitkan untuknya, tapi aku bersumpah hal itu tidak akan lama.

"Sebaiknya kita ulang apa yang kita lakukan semalam agar kau terus mengingatnya Ki-tsu-ne" bisikku dengan sensual tepat di samping telinganya dan mulai meraba tubuhnya dengan gerakan pelan dan sensual.

Kitsune bergetar di bawah sentuhanku membuatku ingin menyentuh lebih banyak dan semua bagian tubuhnya. "Aaahh..." kudengar desahannya saat aku membalik tubuh kami tanpa memutuskan penyatuan kami dan aku mulai membelai dadanya perlahan. 'Kau adalah milikku Kitsune!' tegasku dalam hati akan kepemilikan wanita menarik dihadapanku ini.

"Kitsune, apa kau sudah siap?"

**End of SASUKE P.O.V.**

**NORMAL P.O.V.**

Sasuke tanpa aba-aba menarik juniornya keluar dari organ intim Naru dan mendapat erangan protes dari Naru, kemudian Sasuke menghujamkan kembali juniornya dalam-dalam ke vagina Naru dengan sekali hentak dan kali ini mendapat erangan kesakitan Naru.

"Suke... pelan-pelan" kata Naru terengah menahan nyeri yang menderanya setelah hujaman pertama Sasuke yang keras tadi. Tapi sepertinya Sasuke menulikan pendengarannya dan mulai menarik juniornya keluar lagi dengan cepat dan Naru menarik napas pendek atas kelakuan Sasuke barusan.

Saat Naru bersiap akan kemungkinan Sasuke mungkin akan memasukkan juniornya dengan kasar kembali, Naru dikejutkan dengan tindakan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menciumnya dengan panas dan menuntut. Naru hanya bisa pasrah dan membalas ciuman Sasuke dengan kebutuhan yang sama.

Naru bisa merasakan kejantanan Sasuke menggesek jalan masuk vaginanya dan menyentuh clitorisnya, membuat naru menggelinjang hebat di bawah pelukan Sasuke. Sasuke tanpa ragu-ragu menangkup payudara Naru dan mulai memainkannya. Pertama-tama dia memainkannya dengan lambat, membelainya perlahan dan meremasnya sedikit, kemudian dia mulai memainkan puting Naru, menariknya dan memelintirnya sehingga Naru mengerang dengan nikmat. Akhirnya Sasuke mengulum salah satu puting Naru menghisapnya dengan kuat sambil memainkan puting satunya dengan jari-jarinya.

Naru tidak kuat menerima perlakuan Sasuke dan dia melengkungkan punggungnya untuk mengatasi rasa nikmat yang terus mendera tubuhnya. Tubuh Naru semakin panas dan dia masih dapat merasakan kejantanan Sasuke menggesek vaginanya dan juga clitorisnya. Naru tidak tahan lagi sehingga dia akhirnya menarik rambut Sasuke untuk meminta perhatiannya.

Sasuke mendongak saat merasakan nyeri dikepalanya akibat jambakan Naru. Dilihatnya mata wanita itu telah tertutup oleh kabut nafsu. Ya, Naru sangat menginginkan Sasuke di dalamnya saat ini untuk meredakan rasa panas dan mendamba dalam rahimnya. Tapi Sasuke sepertinya belum mau menuruti keinginan Naru dan kembali pada kegiatan awalnya tadi, menyiksa Naru dengan kenikmatan.

"Sah...Suh...keh..." kata Naru dengan terengah-engah.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke masih dengan mengulum puting Naru dan menghisapnya dengan antusias.

"A-pa...a-pa kau tidak..." kata Naru terbata-bata sambil menahan rasa nikmat yang mendera tubuhnya. Namun sepertinya Naru enggan mengatakan kelanjutannya karena kalimat itu terdengar menggantung ditelinga Sasuke.

Sasuke yang penasaran akhirnya menghentikan kegiatannya dan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap mata saphire Naru. "Apa yang kau inginkan foxy lady?" bisik Sasuke ditelinga Naru.

Wajah Naru semakin merah mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, Naru mengalihkan matanya dan mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasa malunya tapi Sasuke tak mengijinkan. Sasuke menangkup kepala Naru dan memaksanya menatap matanya yang sekelam malam. "Sepertinya aku tidak bisa memaksamu mengatakannya hm.." kata Sasuke yang mendapat tatapan bertanya dari Naru.

"Membuatmu mengatakan bahwa kau menginginkanku" jawab Sasuke untuk pertanyaan tak terucap Naru dan dengan perlahan mulai menyatukan tubuh mereka berdua. Naru terbelalak dengan kelakuan Sasuke, namun menerima Sasuke dengan suka cita. Matanya menjadi sayu saat merasakan Sasuke mulai bergerak di dalamnya pelan.

Awalnya Sasuke hanya menggerakkan pinggulnya memutar dengan perlahan membuat Naru dapat merasakan ukuran Sasuke yang cukup besar memenuhi dirinya. Kemudian dengan perlahan Sasuke menarik keluar kejantanannya hingga hanya ujung kepala penisnya yang berada di dalam Naru. Naru reflek melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggul Sasuke, takut kalau Sasuke akan meninggalkannya.

"Jangan takut sayang, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu" bisik Sasuke sensual ketika merasakan ketakutan Naru.

Sasuke memasukkan lagi kejantanannya dengan ritme lebih lambat dari sebelumnya dan begitu seterusnya dia mengulang gerakan dengan sangat lambat. Naru yang tidak sabar berusaha menggerakkan pinggulnya agar Sasuke bergerak lebih cepat, tapi Sasuke menahannya agar tetap di tempat. Naru hanya bisa mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat agar tidak berteriak frustasi atas perlakuan Sasuke padanya.

"Kau ingat tadi aku bilang apa?" tanya Sasuke setelah beberapa saat menyiksa Naru.

Naru membuka matanya dan menatap iris onix itu dengan bingung. Dia sudah tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih lagi dan hanya berharap Sasuke segera menyelesaikan siksaan seksualnya ini.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menghujamkan kejantanannya dengan cepat dan dalam "Aahhh!" erang Naru keras, kaget akan perubahan tempo Sasuke yang tiba-tiba. Sasuke dengan cepat mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju dan mundur sambil terus menatap Naru yang sudah tidak bisa menahan ekstasi kenikmatan yang diberikan Sasuke.

"Bahwa aku akan membuatmu selalu teringat akan apa yang kita lakukan" lanjut Sasuke saat dia merasakan Naru semakin mengencangkan tautan kakinya pada pinggul Sasuke agar Sasuke bergerak semakin dalam.

Tak lama kemudian

"Aaaarggghhh!" Jerit Naru saat merasakan gelombang kenikmatan memuncak dan memancar dari seluruh tubuhnya. Dia merasa lelah luar biasa, tetapi dia masih bisa merasakan Sasuke bergerak di dalam tubuhnya sehingga tubuhnya reflek memberikan kenikmatan pada Sasuke dengan mengeratkan dinding vaginanya. Sesaat kemudian dapat dirasakannya tubuh Sasuke menegang dan cairan hangat mengalir ke dalam rahimnya.

Tubuh Sasuke yang lemas setelah ejakulasi ambruk menindih tubuh Naru. Naru berjengit karena beban tubuh Sasuke, tapi dia tidak merasa keberatan dengan Sasuke berada di atasnya. Naru mulai memejamkan matanya karena lelah. Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke bergerak dan mulai bergeser, Naru yang merasa kehilangan segera menahan Sasuke untuk tinggal dengan memeluknya.

"Kitsune, jika kau tidak melepasku sekarang aku tidak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan" bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Naru.

Naru yang masih terlelap tiba-tiba membuka mata mendengar pernyataan Sasuke barusan dan melepaskan pelukannya. Sasuke yang melihat tingkah kitsune-nya itu langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahahahahaha..."tawa Sasuke cukup keras.

Naru yang mendengarnya langsung memicingkan matanya marah. "Apa yang kau ketawakan pantat ayam!" seru Naru, tidak suka jadi bahan tertawaan Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung menghentikan tawanya dan memasang wajah serius. "Apa kau ingin dihukum lagi foxy lady?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara serak seraya menggerakkan pinggulnya. Saat menyadari maksud Sasuke dan keadaannya sekarang yang masih ditindih Sasuke, raut wajah Naru berubah pucat dan panik.

"Tidak! Menjauh dariku sekarang!" jerit Naru dengan ngeri.

"Hhh... Kau tidak manis" kata Sasuke sambil menarik dirinya lepas dari Naru dan menjauh darinya.

Naru mengernyit saat merasakan Sasuke meninggalkannya. Dia merasa kosong saat Sasuke menarik lepas dirinya. Kemudian Naru segera menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut dan bangun dari tempat tidur untuk ke kamar mandi, tapi kakinya terasa lemas dan tidak kuat menopang tubuhnya sehingga Naru jatuh terduduk di atas tempat tidur yang akan ditinggalkannya.

"Lemas eh..." kata Sasuke memperhatikan Naru yang tidak bisa beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"Ini gara-gara kau!" teriak Naru menyalahkan Sasuke. Dia frustasi karena ingin segera membersihkan diri dari rasa lengket yang mengganggu di selangkangannya.

"Begitukah?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Naru yang menatapnya dengan kesal. "Kalau begitu aku harus bertanggung jawab bukan?" lanjutnya lagi yang sontak membuat Naru bingung.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Naru yang tertutup selimut dan membawanya ke kamar mandi. Sasuke meletakkan Naru di bathtub yang cukup besar untuk tiga orang dan mulai melepas selimut yang menutup tubuh Naru.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" protes Naru saat mempertahankan satu-satunya benda yang menutupi tubuhnya saat ini.

"Apa masalahnya sekarang? Bukannya kau ingin mandi?" kata Sasuke mulai kehabisan kesabaran akan perubahan mood Naru.

"Aku inging mandi, tapi tidak denganmu! Kau harus keluar!" teriak Naru merasa malu akan sikap Sasuke yang biasa saja di situasi seperti ini.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya mendengar jawaban Naru yang kurang masuk akal baginya. "Kau sadar kalau kita sudah bercinta kan?" tanya Sasuke.

Naru hanya diam menanggapi pertanyaan Sasuke dengan muka memerah dan tidak berani menatap Sasuke yang baru disadari Naru ternyata masih telanjang bulat.

"Haaaahhhh" Sasuke mendesah berat saat melihat tingkah Naru. "Dengar Kitsune, aku sudah melihat seluruh tubuhmu, begitu pula kau sudah melihat seluruh tubuhku. Apa lagi yang membuatmu malu?" kata Sasuke sedikit jengkel.

Mata Naru tampak berkaca-kaca. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia sangat malu karena kontrol dirinya dihadapan Sasuke nol besar. Padahal dulu saat dia bersama kekasihnya dia selalu bisa menghindari melakukan hal seperti ini. Air matanya meluncur turun perlahan hingga membasahi pipinya.

Sasuke memperhatikan Naru dalam diam. Sasuke seperti memahami apa yang berkecamuk dalam pikiran Naru. Sasuke kemudian mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Naru dan menarik wajah Naru agar menghadap ke arahnya. "Tidak bisakah kau percaya padaku?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada lembut.

"Maaf" hanya itu yang dikatakan Naru dengan mata yang sembab.

Sasuke menciumnya dengan lembut, bermaksud untuk menenangkan Naru. "Aku bersumpah tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu. Aku hanya akan membantumu membersihkan diri" kata Sasuke meyakinkan.

Naru akhirnya mengangguk dan membiarkan Sasuke membersihkan tubuh mereka berdua.

Setelah selesai mandi, Sasuke menutupi tubuhnya dan Naru dengan handuk dan membawa Naru kembali ke kamar. Naru hanya memandangi Sasuke yang sedang mengenakan pakaian. Naru dapat melihat tubuh Sasuke yang terlatih, tangan dan kakinya terlihat kencang tanpa penumpukan lemak dan perutnya juga rata meskipun tidak sampai sixpack. Sasuke seperti titisan dewa dengan tubuh yang sempurna.

"Apa kau melakukan olah raga?" celetuk Naru tanpa sadar saat memperhatikan tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya menoleh ke arah Naru dan melihat Naru sedang memperhatikannya dengan seksama. "Tidak secara khusus" jawab Sasuke sambil memakai kaos berwarna biru dongker dengan garis biru muda di sisi kanan. "Apa kau tertarik?" Sasuke balik bertanya pada Naru.

Naru sadar dari tadi dia memperhatikan Sasuke tanpa berhenti dan seketika dia memalingkan mukanya. "Tidak terlalu" jawab Naru malu-malu.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Naru, senyum yang sangat menawan. Sayang Naru tidak melihatnya karena Naru berusaha menjauhkan pandangannya dari Sasuke karena malu. "Aku akan ambilkan bajumu" kata Sasuke setelah beberapa saat.

Tak berapa lama mereka keluar dari kamar dalam keadaan segar dan Naru sudah mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali untuk berjalan.

**NARU P.O.V.**

"Kenapa tempat ini sepi sekali? Kemana Yamamoto dan yang lainnya" tanyaku setelah melihat keadaan sekitar villa itu sangat sepi.

"Aku menyuruh mereka berlibur selama tiga hari" jawab Sasuke seadanya.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku lagi masih penasaran.

"Karena aku ingin berlibur tanpa terganggu. Aku mengambil cuti selama tiga hari" jawabnya sekaligus menjawab pertanyaanku yang belum sempat terlontar.

"Oh" kataku singkat. Bingung harus menanggapi seperti apa.

_Krucuk... krucuk..._

Perutku tiba-tiba berbunyi cukup keras, menandakan kalau aku sangat lapar. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya padaku dan mentapku dengan geli. Aku dapat merasakan rona wajahku berubah seperti kepiting rebus. Aku tidak mampu berkata apa-apa dan langsung lari ke dapur untuk mencari makanan yang dapat mengganjal perutku. 'Sial! Kau membuatku malu perutku yang tak kenal kompromi' batinku menegur perutku yang dengan seenaknya berbunyi dengan memalukan dihadapan Sasuke.

Di dapur aku mengorek-orek isi lemari es yang ternyata sangat penuh dengan bahan makanan. 'Hm... ada apa di sini yang dapat ku masak dengan cepat' batinku sambil melihat-lihat isi kulkas. Aku mengeluarkan 2 butir telur, beberapa irisan daging, butter, mayonaise, mustard, tomat, bawang bombay, selada, mentimun, keju, dan 2 tangkup bun. Aku mulai dengan mencairkan sedikit butter di atas penggorengan dan memasak telur hingga setengah matang dan mengangkatnya, kemudian giliran irisan daging yang aku letakkan di atas penggorengan. Sambil menunggu daging matang aku mulai mengiris-iris bahan-bahan lain, mengolesi bun dengan butter dan memanaskannya dalam microwave sebentar. Setelah daging dan bun matang aku mulai menata masakanku. Jadilah burger sarapan ala Naru yang kemudian aku letakkan di atas piring.

Aku berbalik hendak memanggil Sasuke, tetapi Sasuke ternyata sudah duduk manis di meja makan sambil memperhatikanku. "Sejak kapan kau berada di situ?" tanyaku sambil memberikan jatah sarapan Sasuke yang sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang sarapan lagi karena jam sudah menunjuk pukul 11.00.

"Sejak kau mulai memasak" kata Sasuke santai sambil melihat hasil masakanku dan mulai memakannya dengan nikmat.

"Kau memperhatikanku?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban karena mulutnya tengah sibuk mengunyah.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak suka aku memperhatikanmu?" tanya Sasuke setelah menelan makanannya.

Aku terkesiap dengan pertanyaannya, tidak menyangka Sasuke akan bersikap cukup serius saat ini. "biasanya dia selalu menggodaku kan?" batinku curiga akan sikap Sasuke saat ini.

"Kau curiga padaku rupanya" kata Sasuke lugas. Aku bahkan tidak sadar dia tengah memperhatikanku sedari tadi.

"Tidak, bukan begitu" kataku malu dan buru-buru menggigit makananku dan menelannya sehingga aku langsung tersedak.

Sasuke langsung berdiri dan menuangkan air putih ke dalam gelas untukku, memaksaku meminumnya untuk meredakan batuk-batuk akibat tersedak. Setelah melihatku mulai membaik, Sasuke kembali ketempat duduknya lagi.

"Kau wanita yang aneh Kitsune" celetuk Sasuke dengan senyum yang menawan terukir di bibirnya. Aku melihat senyumnya tanpa berkedip dan tidak menanggapi celetukan Sasuke barusan.

Kami menghabiskan sarapan kami dengan cepat dan kemudian Sasuke mengajakku untuk berkeliling di area pantai pribadinya yang selama satu setengah bulan ini aku tempati tanpa tahu apa-apa.

Rupanya pantai ini di kelilingi oleh hutan yang lebat dan cukup luas sehingga benar-benar terisolir dari dunia luar. Meskipun berada di perbatasan kota Iwa, pantai dan hutan ini bukan milik Iwa karena akses yang tertutup dan tanah ini memang milik leluhur keluarga Sasuke. Itu yang Sasuke jelaskan padaku.

"Sebenarnya aku masih penasaran tentang caramu masuk ke sini" kata Sasuke saat kami berjalan kembali ke villa.

Aku hanya menanggapi dengan menaikkan bahuku karena aku sendiri juga bingung. Seharusnya saat itu aku sudah tertangkap oleh penjaga tempat ini yang menurut Sasuke pengamanannya sangat ketat. "Mungkin sudah takdir aku bisa menemukan tempat ini" kataku acuh pada akhirnya.

Kulihat Sasuke menatapku tidak percaya dan memberi pandangan meremehkan. "Sungguh! Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku melewati pengamananmu yang sangat ketat itu" sanggahku tidak terima pada tatapan Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya hal itu tidak kita bahas lagi" kata Sasuke kemudian.

Kami kemudian berjalan dalam diam sambil menikmati matahari tenggelam. Aku yang tidak suka dengan kesunyian diantara kami mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan menggandeng tangan Sasuke. Sasuke melihatku sesaat dengan wajah andalannya yang stoic dan kemudian menautkan jemarinya denganku. Aku tersenyum bahagia dan mulai bergelayut di lengan Sasuke, kemudian kami melanjutkan perjalanan sampai di villa.

Aku menyiapkan makan malam untuk kami berdua. Sup tahu, Ayam panggang dengan kentang goreng, jus tomat kesukaan Sasuke, dan mini pangsit. Sasuke tidak suka manis, jadi aku tidak membuat desert. Kami menikmati makanan kami dengan khidmat.

Setelah kami selesai makan malam, kami membereskan peralatan makan bersama-sama. Sasuke menggodaku dengan menempelkan sabun pada hidungku dan aku menghabiskan waktu untuk membalasnya tetapi tidak pernah bisa karena dia pandai sekali mengelak. Dia banyak menggodaku dan menertawakan usahaku untuk membalasnya.

Acara beres-beres sudah selesai, akupun undur diri untuk istirahat di kamar dan Sasuke pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Di kamar, aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang kurang. "Sasuke" desahku pelan. "Baru semalam kami bersama, tapi aku sudah merindukan rasa hangat yang dihasilkan oleh Sasuke" renungku lagi. "Lebih baik aku memaksa diri untuk tidur agar tidak berpikir macam-macam" kataku sambil memejamkan mataku rapat-rapat, mencoba untuk tidur. Tapi usahaku gagal karena setiap menutup mata yang kulihat wajah Sasuke, membuatku semakin merindukan kehadirannya disisiku. 'Aku sudah gila!' teriakku dalam hati. 'Aku sudah benar-benar tergantung pada kehadiran Sasuke' batinku sedih.

Dengan frustasi aku keluar dari kamar untuk mencari sesuatu yang dapat membuatku segera tidur tanpa memikirkan Sasuke. Saat berjalan ke dapur aku melihat Sasuke masih duduk di Sofa di ruang tengah, dia sedang menekuni pekerjaannya. Aku penasaran, ingin tahu apa yang dikerjakannya sehingga aku mendekat dengan hati-hati, tetapi seperti memiliki radar Sasuke menoleh ke arahku dan memperhatikanku yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanyanya sambil kembali menekuri pekerjaannya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur" jawabku seadanya. "Kau mengerjakan pekerjaanmu saat cuti?" tanyaku sambil mendudukkan diri di samping Sasuke.

"Hanya masalah kecil yang harus kuselesaikan" jawabnya. "Kenapa kau tidak bisa tidur?" tanyanya lagi masih sambil menekuri kertas ditangannya.

"Karena kau" jawabku singkat sambil menatapnya dan Sasuke langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku dengan tatapan datar.

"Dasar kau ini! Sama sekali tidak asik, Teme!" Seruku sebal saat tidak mendapat respon yang kuharapkan. Misal seperti menggodaku atau dia tampak kebingungan sehingga aku bisa menggodanya. Alih-alih wajah dan tatapannya sangat datar tanpa ekspresi. Aku segera berdiri dan bersiap meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri, tapi tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke menangkap pergelangan tanganku dan menarikku kembali terduduk namun bukan di atas sofa melainkan dipangkuannya. Aku sudah tidak terlalu kaget dengan kelakuannya itu dan aku reflek memalingkan muka agar Sasuke tidak bisa melihat wajahku. Aku tahu hal itu membuatnya kesal.

"Kau marah Kitsune?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

Aku bergeming mendengar nada suara Sasuke. Kenapa Sasuke begitu berubah dari tadi pagi yang begitu panas dan bergairah menjadi dingin seperti sekarang ini.

"Jangan palingkan wajahmu dariku, kau tahu aku tidak suka saat aku tidak bisa melihat wajah lawan bicaraku" perintah Sasuke dingin.

Tubuhku sedikit tersentak mendengar kata-kata itu. Dinginnya kata-kata Sasuke seperti saat mereka pertama kali bertemu, saat mereka belum saling mengenal. Tanpa terasa air mataku mengalir, jantungku terasa sakit diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Sasuke. "Kenapa?" tanyaku lirih.

Sasuke menangkup wajahku dengan lembut dan memaksaku melihat kepadanya. Aku dapat melihat mata onixnya tajam bagai lubang hitam menarikku ke dalam pesonanya. Aku dapat merasakan jarinya mengusap pipiku dan menghilangkan jejak air mata yang masih mengalir keluar dari mataku.

"Maaf..." katanya kemudian sambil menyatukan dahi kami. "Kurasa aku menumpahkan rasa frustasiku padamu" katanya melanjutkan.

Aku hanya meraih lehernya dan memeluknya. Sasuke pun memelukku dengan erat. "Kitsune, siapa sebenarnya dirimu?" tanya Sasuke setelah aku cukup tenang.

Aku menjauhkan diriku dari Sasuke menanggapi pertanyaannya, tapi Sasuke tidak mau melepaskanku. "Tidak inginkah kau bercerita padaku?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Aku... aku hanya tak ingin mengingat masalahku lagi..." jawabku akhirnya. "Aku hanya ingin menjadi Kitsune dan berada di sini bersamu... apa kau tidak mau?" jelasku.

"Kitsune... bukankah lebih baik kau kembali?" Sasuke menjawab dengan lelah.

"Kau tak menginginkanku lagi setelah berhasil meniduriku dan membuatku gelisah malam ini!" seruku tidak terima dengan perlakuan Sasuke yang habis manis sepah di buang. Aku berontak agar dilepaskan sehingga aku bisa berlari ke kamar dan menangis sepuasnya di sana, tetapi Sasuke mempererat pelukannya.

"Berhenti berontak dobe!" Sasuke memberi perintah dengan mutlak.

"Tidak! Aku ingin lepas darimu!" seruku tak mau kalah dengan Sasuke dan menambah usahaku untuk lepas dari Sasuke.

"Kau salah paham akan maksudku!" Sasuke berteriak dengan emosi karena aku tak juga menyerah.

"Salah paham bagaimana maksudmu... jelas-jelas kau menginginkan aku keluar dari sini, dari hidupmu!" aku berteriak dengan kencang karena frustasi.

"Apa kau lupa dengan yang kita lakukan kemarin dan pagi ini?" kata Sasuke lagi dengan nada mengancam yang dingin.

"Apa maksudmu hubungan fisik yang ingin kau lupakan hah!" jawabku kesal.

"Hentikan spekulasimu tentang pemikiranku dobe!" kata-kata Sasuke barusan membuat tubuhku membeku seketika. Kata-kata yang dingin hingga membekukan tulangku. Sasuke saat ini sangat marah. Aku bisa merasakan dari perubahan sikap tubuhnya.

"Haaahhhh..." kudengar dia mendesah lelah. "Dobe, kau perawan saat aku menyentuhmu" katanya sesaat setelah dia lebih rileks.

Aku hanya memalingkan wajahku, menanggapi kata-kata Sasuke barusan.

"Meskipun baru dua kali kita melakukannya, aku tidak menjamin akan berhenti hanya dengan dua kali itu saja" kata Sasuke melanjutkan dan aku hanya terdiam mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke selanjutnya.

"Haaahhh..." lagi.. kudengar dia mendesah dengan lelah. "Kau dapat merasakan bahwa aku menyetubuhimu tanpa pelindung kan?" tanya Sasuke dengan lebih tenang dan lembut.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu aku pun mengerti maksud pembicaraan Sasuke dan aku menganggukkan kepalaku untuk meresponnya. "Mengertikah kau sekarang?" lanjut Sasuke lagi dan lagi-lagi aku hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Apapun masalahmu, ceritakanlah padaku dan kita akan menyelesaikannya bersama. Lalu aku bisa bertemu dengan orang tuamu dan menikahimu" jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

Aku hanya menundukkan kepala masih menjauhkan pandanganku dari Sasuke. "Kumohon Kitsune.." mohon Sasuke setelah aku tidak merespon. Aku tidak bisa mengabaikan permohonan Saske begitu saja, Sasuke tidak pernah memohon sebelumnya dan ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar Sasuke memohon.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Sasuke, menatap matanya untuk mencari ketenangan yang selama ini mampu diberikan mata onix itu dan akupun bersiap menceritakan masalahku pada Sasuke.

"Aku baru tiga bulan yang lalu lulus dari sebuah universitas di Konoha" aku memulai ceritaku "Aku merayakannya dengan kekasihku dan juga sahabat baikku di salah satu restaurant milik keluarga kekasihku. Aku mengatakan pada mereka bahwa aku akan melanjutkan S2 ku di Inggris untuk memperdalam ilmu manajemen yang telah aku pelajari. Mereka semua mendukung begitu pula dengan keluargaku, terutama sahabatku yang sangat antusias dengan rencanaku dan dia bilang akan sering mengunjungiku saat liburan. Tanpa disadari aku disibukkan dengan urusan administrasi untuk mempersiapkan keberangkatanku ke Inggris, sehingga aku mengabaikan kekasih dan sahabatku untuk beberapa waktu. Sebulan kemudian tiba-tiba ayah memanggilku ke kantornya untuk membicarakan masalah penting..." aku tercekat saat menceritakan kejadian itu, karena hatiku benar-benar sakit saat mengingat apa yang dikatakan ayah pada saat itu.

"Lanjutkan" kata Sasuke sambil membelai punggungku dengan sayang.

Aku sedikit terisak, tapi aku bertekad untuk menceritakannya pada Sasuke. "Aku tiba di kantor ayah dan ayah tiba-tiba memberiku dokumen berisi surat perjanjian pernikahan.." aku tersedu kecil dan dapat kurasakan Sasuke sedikit menegang mendengar surat perjanjian menikah.

"Apa kau sempat menyetujuinya?" tanya Sasuke saat aku tidak segera melanjutkan ceritaku.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku menanggapi pertanyaan Sasuke dan dapat kurasakan Sasuke mulai rileks setelah mendapat jawaban dariku.

"Aku marah pada ayahku saat dia menyodorkan perjanjian itu.." lanjutku setelah menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke "... dan melemparkan surat itu ke lantai. Ayah melihat itu dengan marah dan menamparku serta mengatakan bahwa aku adalah anaknya, miliknya, sehingga aku harus menuruti semua perkataannya tanpa membantah. Saat itu hatiku sakit mendengarnya, berpikir bahwa ayah yang kuhormati dan kucintai memperlakukanku seperti barang. Lalu aku membela diri dengan mengatakan bahwa aku sudah memiliki seorang kekasih dan aku tidak ingin menikah dengan lelaki selain kekasihku itu. lagi-lagi ayah menamparku dan mengatakan bahwa laki-laki itu tidak pantas bagi keturunan kami dan aku harus menikah dengan lelaki yang pantas untuk mengagungkan nama keluarga kami..." sampai di situ ceritaku aku mulai menangis dengan keras. Dan kurasakan Sasuke memelukku dengan erat seperti berusaha untuk mengurangi bebanku.

"Kalau kau tak ingin melanjutkan tidak apa-apa" kata Sasuke lembut untuk memberiku kekuatan.

Aku menggeleng dan bersiap melanjutkan ceritaku "... saat itu aku merasa bagai barang yang tengah dilelang, kau tahu diberikan pada orang yang paling besar menawar..."cibirku pada perkataan ayahku saat itu " ... aku yang sangat terluka berlari keluar dari gedung perkantoran itu dan berusaha mencari ketenangan dengan pergi mengunjungi kekasihku, tetapi dia tidak ada di apartemennya. Kemudian aku berusaha menghubungi sahabatku, tetapi tak tersambung. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke apartemen sahabatku dan menunggunya di sana. Saat aku tiba di apartemennya, aku memasukkan password untuk membuka kunci dan memasuki apartemennya. Tapi yang aku dengar saat memasuki apartemennya adalah suara desahan dan teriakan yang berasal dari kamar Sahabatku. Aku merasa malu dan akan segera meninggalkan apartemen itu saat aku mendengar suara yang familiar menyebut nama Sahabatku..." aku berhenti bercerita karena tidak sanggup mengingat tentang kejadian hari itu. air mataku tak berhenti mengalir sejak tadi dan sekarang bertambah deras.

Pelukan Sasuke tidak melonggar sedikitpun dan kini dia menciumku dengan lembut dan mesra. Aku pun membalas ciumannya, tetapi dia tidak melanjutkan lebih dari itu. Dia memandangiku, memintaku untuk melanjutkan jika mampu, maka aku akan memenuhi permintaannya. "... aku semakin penasaran dengan suara-suara itu dan akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk mendatangi kamar sahabatku dan melihat ke dalamnya. Saat aku dapat melihat dengan jelas, aku dapat melihat kekasihku dan sahabatku sedang memadu kasih, saling menyentuh dengan tubuh telanjang tanpa malu-malu melakukannya..." aku terisak kecil mengingat kejadian penghianatan sahabat dan kekasihku – ralat MANTAN KEKASIH.

Aku dapat melihat Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah, tapi dia tetap membelaiku dengan lembut dengan tangannya yang lain. "...aku..." kataku memotong kata-kata yang akan diucapkan Sasuke "...aku tanpa sadar membuka pintu itu lebar-lebar dan memperlihatkan sosokku pada mereka. Mereka berdua terkejut dan berusaha secepat kilat menutupi tubuh mereka dengan apa saja yang ada di sekitar mereka. Saat itu aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya menatap tidak percaya pada mereka. Setelahnya aku merasa sangat tidak berarti ada di dunia ini karena orang tuaku tidak mencintaiku seperti yang selama ini aku pikirkan dan sahabat juga kekasihku ternyata menghianatiku selama ini dan aku bahkan tidak menyadarinya. Aku kemudian melarikan diri dari rumah dan selanjutnya kau sudah tahu ceritanya" aku menutup ceritaku dengan air mata masih mengalir deras.

"Maaf karena mengorek luka lamamu, tapi aku perlu tahu" kata Sasuke dan kemudian dia menciumku dengan lembut dan lama-lama semakin menuntut. Akupun dengan senang hati memberikan akses pada Sasuke dan memberikan apapun yang diinginkannya malam ini.

Kami pun tertidur lelap setelah memberikan kepuasan kepada satu sama lain.

Pagi datang dengan cepat dan aku terbangun dengan lengan sasuke masih melingkar dengan posessive di tubuhku. aku memejamkan mata untuk menikmati sensasi itu lebih lama, tapi nasib berkata kami harus berpisah sementara karena perutku mulai berulah.

_Krucuk... krucuk..._

Kudengar suara perutku yang nyaring dan dapat kurasakan Sasuke menggeliat dalam tidurnya setelah mendengar suara itu.

"Kurasa kau sangat lapar kitsune" katanya geli.

"Diamlah teme. Kau merusak kebahagiaanku" kataku dongkol. Aku pun duduk dan segera memakai pakaianku, kemudian bergegas ke dapur untuk mempersiapkan sarapan.

Sasuke menyusulku dan memelukku dari belakang saat aku sedang menata hidangan. "Lepaskan! Kau mengganggu gerakku"protesku pada Sasuke yang menghalangiku bergerak dengan leluasa.

"Aku lebih ingin memakanmu dari pada sarapan itu" kata Sasuke sensual disamping telingaku, membuat kulitku merinding mengantisipasi apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke.

"Jangan Sasuke aku sedang menyiapkan sarapan"kataku lemah "Aahh..." desahku saat Sasuke mencium tengkukku dan membelai dadaku dengan malas. "Hen...ah...ti...aah...kan...aaaahhhhh" desahanku bertambah kuat saat Sasuke dengan berani membelai paha bagian dalamku.

_Krucuk... krucuk... krucuk..._

"Hahahahahaha..."Sasuke menghentikan aksinya dan tertawa terbahak-bahak saat mendengar suara perutku yang protes minta di isi.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, Teme!"gertakku marah dan malu. "Kau tidak boleh makan sarapan ini. Makanan ini hanya untukku!" kataku kesal. Berniat untuk menghukumnya dan membuat perutnya kelaparan sama sepertiku.

Sasuke sudah tidak tertawa, tapi dengan tersenyum dia memandangku lekat-lekat dan hal itu membuatku salah tingkah "Boleh saja, tapi setelah kau selesai aku akan memakanmu" kata Sasuke lambat-lambat dengan nada seorang predator yang mengincar mangsanya.

Aku hanya bisa bergidik ngeri dan melarikan diri dari sana dengan membawa sarapanku tentu saja.

"Kau tidak berpikir bisa lari dariku kan Kitsune?!" Teriak Sasuke pada diriku yang tengah berlari menuju kamar. Akupun mengunci kamar dari dalam agar Sasuke tidak bisa masuk.

"Tenanglah, selama berada dalam kamar aku akan baik-baik saja" kataku menenangkan diri.

**End of NARU P.O.V.**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Sasuke yang berada di luar kamar Naru menyeringai mengerikan seperti predator yang berhasil menangkap mangsanya dan tersenyum senang saat mendengar Naru menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Lihat saja foxy lady kau tidak akan bisa menolakku" bisik Sasuke di dekat pintu kamar Naru sambil memainkan benda berkilau yang tampaknya adalah sebuah kunci.

_**Sementara itu di kantor Namikaze Minato**_

"Bagaimana ayah? Apa ayah berhasil mendapatkan info lanjutan atas keberadaan Naru?" tanya pemuda berambut merah, Kyuubi.

"Ayah mencurigai sesuatu Kyuu, tapi saat penyelidik ke sana mereka tidak dapat mengorek informasi lebih banyak" kata pria paruh baya, Namikaze Minato.

"Maksud ayah ada kemungkinan Naru berada di sana?" tanya pemuda itu lagi.

"Ya" jawab Minato singkat.

"Di mana?" tanya Kyuubi penasaran.

"Di tanah pribadi milik keluarga Uchiha" jawab Minato tanpa basa-basi.

Kyuubi yang mendengarnya terlihat bingung "Tidak mungkin Naru berada di sana. Dia pasti sudah tertangkap dan kita akan mengetahui keberadaannya. Tanah pribadi Uchiha sangat ketat penjagaannya, bahkan semut asing saja sulit untuk masuk ke lahannya. Apalagi..."

"Ayah mengerti" kata Minato memotong serentetan analisa Kyuubi "Tapi besar kemungkinan dia berhasil. Sulit bukan berarti tidak bisa kan?" lanjut Minato penuh harap.

"Kurasa kau benar ayah. Sulit bukan berarti tidak bisa, tapi kemungkinan untuk itu sangat kecil. Kapan ayah akan menginvestigasi ke sana lagi?" tanya Kyuubi semakin penasaran.

"Ayah kurang tahu. Terakhir penyidik ke sana mereka bilang bahwa tuan rumah sedang berada di Inggris dan belum tahu kapan kembalinya" kata Minato lagi dengan kesedihan tersirat.

"Bukankah berarti tempat itu kosong? Tidak mungkin mereka meninggalkan orang asing di tanah mereka kan?" tanya Kyuubi semakin bingung.

"Bagaimana kalau mereka tidak tahu ada Naru di sana?" kata Minato lagi.

"Bagaimana mungkin?" sanggah Kyuubi.

"Ingat, tanah pribadi itu dikelilingi hutan yang cukup luas untuk membatasi tanah pribadi dengan peradaban dari luar. Mungkin saja Naru berkeliaran di hutan itu" analisis Minato sedikit ngawur.

"Ayah, bukankah menurut intelligen Naru pernah terlihat bersama laki-laki sedang berbelanja di Iwa? Jadi sangat sulit membayangkan Naru sendirian di hutan saat ini" kata Kyuubi mengingatkan Minato tentang laporan beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Sial! Lalu harus bagaimana lagi! Satu-satunya tempat yang tidak terjamah adalah tanah milik Uchiha, sedangkan kita sudah mencari-cari kemungkinan di mana Naru berada sampai ke pelosok Negri dan masih tidak berhasil menemukannya" Minato mulai berteriak frustasi.

"Tenang ayah. Aku pasti akan menemukan Naru, walaupun harus mengobrak-abrik tanah milik Uchiha itu" kata Kyuubi dengan seringai yang menakutkan.

"Tunggulah Naru. Oni-chan akan datang menolongmu"

**Bersambung ...**

* * *

**Wuah minna... hontoni gomenasai...**

**baru sempet update sekarang karena pekerjaan tambah banyak T.T**

**semoga chapter yang panjang ini dapat mengobati kekesalan readers yang menunggu updateku T.T**

**don't forget to leave RnR and thanks a bunch for you who give a time to leave an RnR.**

**Thanks for my beloved readers**

**regards,**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Again and again, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Sorry never enough to express my guilt, but I really hope that you still enjoy my story...**

**Maafkan author reader yang setia (sambil bungkuk badan)... author baru sempat melanjutkan cerita sekarang dikarenakan kesibukan tiada henti.**

**Semoga reader sekalian masih dapat menikmati cerita author ini...**

**Domo arigatou gozaimasu...**

* * *

**Chapter 8 : **

Villa Uchiha pukul 13.00

**SASUKE P.O.V.**

"Apa yang dilakukan si dobe itu di dalam kamar sampai jam segini" kataku lirih pada diri sendiri.

'Kitsune belum keluar dari kamar dari tadi pagi setelah melarikan diri dariku. Aku pun menahan diri untuk tidak membuka kamarnya menggunakan kunci cadangan untuk memberinya waktu beristirahat, tapi sudah cukup lama dia berada dalam kamarnya dan ini sudah saatnya makan siang. Setahuku si dobe itu tidak bisa menahan rasa laparnya' batinku merasa khawatir karena Kitsune tak juga keluar dari kamarnya.

Aku berdiri meninggalkan sofa yang sejak tadi ku huni sambil menyelesaikan pekerjaanku yang sempat tertunda semalam. Aku berjalan perlahan menuju kamar Kitsune untuk melihat keadaannya.

_Tok...tok...tok..._

Ku ketuk pintunya perlahan agar tidak mengagetkannya, tapi tak terdengar jawaban dari dalam kamar itu. Penasaran karena tak mendengar apapun dari dalam kamar, aku mengeluarkan kunci cadangan dan membuka kamar itu dan yang kulihat sungguh di luar dugaan ...

"Dia ... tertidur..." bisikku tak percaya.

Tiba-tiba aku mendapat ide untuk mengerjainya. Kudekati sosok cantik yang selalu memukauku itu dan dengan perlahan aku duduk di atas tempat tidur, kubelai wajahnya perlahan agar tidak membangunkannya.

"Nghh..."

Kudengar dia mendesah perlahan menikmati belaianku. Aku pun mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya yang tampak menikmati tidurnya dan dengan perlahan aku mengecup pipinya dengan ciuman – ciuman kecil yang menggoda dan terus turun hingga ke lehernya.

"Hhhh... Nghh... Suke..."

Kudengar nafasnya mulai memburu dan dia menyebut namaku dengan suara parau yang menggoda. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat apakah dia sudah mulai sadar dengan kelakuanku, tapi yang kulihat sungguh ingin membuatku tertawa miris. Pertahanan wanita ini sungguh di bawah nol. Dia bahkan tidak membuka matanya menerima perlakuanku yang jelas melecehkannya.

"Kau tahu dobe? Aku saat ini sangat tergoda untuk menyetubuhimu, tapi hal ini jadi kurang menarik karena reaksimu sangat datar..." bisikku sensual dan parau pada telinganya, bertekad untuk segera membangunkannya. Dan dengan hitungan detik aku dapat melihat mata berwarna biru itu telah terbuka dengan lebar dan senyumku semakin melebar...

**NARU P.O.V.**

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat membelai pipiku dengan lembut dan aku sangat menikmatinya hingga tanpa sadar aku mengerang nikmat "Ngh..."

Tak lama setelah itu aku merasakan ciuman-ciuman kecil menjalar dari pipi ke hingga ke leherku. Ciuman-ciuman itu merangsang indraku lebih dari biasanya membuatku merasa aneh, hanya satu orang yang bisa membuatku merasa seperti ini. "Hhhh... Nghh... Suke..." erangku tanpa sadar menyebut nama seseorang yang aku hapal betul sentuhannya.

"Kau tahu dobe? Aku saat ini sangat tergoda untuk menyetubuhimu, tapi hal ini jadi kurang menarik karena reaksimu sangat datar..." kudengar suara yang parau dan sensual yang juga sangat aku kenal berbisik ditelingaku.

'Tunggu dulu! Bukankah ini mimpi?!' batinku resah dan dengan segera aku membuka mata. Di depanku sudah ada Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum dengan jail dan sangat menawan.

"Sasuke...?" cicitku pelan. Masih belum percaya sepenuhnya kalau Sasuke berada di depan mataku saat ini.

"Hn... dobe"

Mendengar jawabannya aku lalu tersadar 100%. "Bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini?" tanyaku setelah kesadaranku kembali sepenuhnya dan menjauhkan diriku sejauh mungkin darinya.

Aku melihatnya menaikkan sebelah alisnya sperti menyatakan '_duh! Aku ini pemilik rumah ini. Apa kau sudah lupa rinciannya_'. "Aku tidak lupa kau pemilik rumah ini, tapi tadi aku mengunci pintunya kan?" kataku sedikit panik. 'Aku tadi sudah benar-benar mengunci pintunya. Aku ingat betul, bahkan sudah mengeceknya sebelum tidur!' teriakku dalam hati mengingat kembali yang kulakukan sebelum terlelap.

Kulihat Sasuke menaikkan alisnya lebih tinggi lagi (jika itu mungkin).

"Sepertinya kau sudah bisa membaca ekspresiku dengan baik, dobe" komentarnya sesaat kemudian. "Tapi kau lupa setiap rumah pasti memiliki kunci cadangan dan seperti yang kau ketahui, aku adalah pemilik rumah ini, jadi tak sulit bagiku membuka ruang manapun dengan kunci yang aku punya" lanjutnya.

"Oh... begitu..." kataku lirih sambil menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti, tapi... tunggu dulu!

"Hei! Itu namanya pelanggaran hak asasi!" protesku tidak terima dengan tindakan Sasuke.

"Hn..."

"Arrgh! Berhenti menjawab dengan dua huruf menyebalkan itu!" teriakku frustasi pada Sasuke yang tidak menampakkan rasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Kenapa kau ini cepat sekali marah dobe?!" jawab Sasuke terdengar sedikit kesal.

Aku sempat tertegun sejenak mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Sasuke belum pernah dengan tegas menampakkan kekesalannya padaku selama ini meskipun aku bersikap menyebalkan. Hal ini membuatku sedikit merasa bersalah dan malu. 'Apa mungkin Sasuke sudah merasa lelah dengan sikapku yang temperamen ini' batinku sedikit takut.

Seperti dapat memahami jalan pikiranku, Sasuke membuka suara untuk menghentikan pikiran konyolku. "Ayolah. Kau pasti sudah lapar. Aku sudah meminta Yamamoto untuk menyediakan makan siang" Sasuke kemudian beranjak dari atas tempat tidur dan keluar dari ruangan setelah mengatakan hal itu.

Aku mengikutinya ke dapur dalam diam. Di dapur aku menyantap apa yang sudah dipersiapkan oleh Yamamoto. Sekilas aku melirik Sasuke yang menyantap makanannya tanpa suara dan itu membuatku enggan membuka suara.

"Sekarang saatnya kau mengatakan identitasmu padaku Kitsune"

Pertanyaan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba membuatku tersedak pelan dan kulihat dia menyodorkan segelas air putih untuk melegakan tenggorokanku yang dipenuhi makanan tak siap cerna.

"Aku bisa menyimpulkan sedikit dari ceritamu semalam. Kau berasal dari keluarga yang sangat terpandang di Jepang ini, mungkin nomor satu?" Sasuke beranalisis sambil menatapku dan aku berusaha mengalihkan pandanganku darinya.

"Jadi benar begitu... Namikaze Naru, putri dari konglomerat nomor satu di Jepang"

Mendengar kata-kata Sasuke yang tepat sasaran membuatku tanpa sadar mengalihkan tatapanku padanya dengan mata terbelalak tidak percaya. "Bagaimana...?" aku tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-kataku.

"Cukup mudah... Aku hanya perlu menganalisis ceritamu lebih mendalam. Ayahmu pengusaha berotoritas sangat tinggi, berarti kemungkinan dia memiliki kedudukan yang sangat penting di Jepang. Dari situ aku memilah siapa saja yang memiliki anak gadis seusiamu. Selanjutnya, kau mengatakan tentang dokumen pernikahan yang tentu saja hal itu hanya dilakukan oleh pengusaha yang sangat detail dalam bertindak. Hal itu mengurangi daftar keluarga untuk kuselidiki. Hal terakhir yang membuatku yakin adalah ceritamu tentang mengagungkan nama keluarga. Aku menyelidiki lebih jauh tentang perusahaan yang berdiri paling lama dan masih berjaya hingga saat ini. Dan aku menemukan nama keluargamu juga informasi tentangnya"

Sasuke menjelaskan hasil penyelidikannya dengan mantap sambil menatapku dengan tegas, sedangkan aku hanya bisa mendengar dengan pasrah apa yang diungkapkan oleh Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan kata-kata cerdas untuk sekedar menyetujui atau memujinya...

"Jadi... Kapan kau ingin aku mengantarmu pada keluargamu?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba membuatku memutuskan kontak mata kami dan menundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam.

"Bi...bisakah aku tinggal sedikit lebih lama?" tanyaku ragu-ragu setelah sesaat terdiam.

"Apa yang kau takutkan Naru?" tanyanya dengan nada lembut

"Semuanya... terutama, aku belum siap menghadapi ayahku lagi" aku mengatakan dengan jujur perasaanku saat ini pada Sasuke.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Katakan saja jika kau sudah siap untuk kuantar pulang ke rumah" kata Sasuke menanggapi.

"Apa kau ingin berjalan-jalan di pantai?" tawar Sasuke kemudian setelah kami berdiam cukup lama. Cukup mengejutkan bagiku bahwa Sasuke dapat mengetahui identitasku dengan cepat, bahkan saat aku sendiri belum mengucapkan nama keluargaku.

"Tentu saja" jawabku ringan. Tidak ingin menampakkan kebimbanganku di depan Sasuke.

Sore itu kami berjalan-jalan di pantai, menikmati udara pantai yang sejuk dan debur ombak yang menyapu kaki kami dengan lembut. Kami menyisiri pantai sambil mengobrol ringan dan bergandengan tangan. Sesekali Sasuke akan menggodaku dan membuatku antara marah, malu, dan frustasi. Aku sendiri masih bingung bagaimana Sasuke bisa mempermainkan emosiki dengan begitu mudah.

"Apa kau sempat membaca dengan detail dokumen pernikahan yang diberikan oleh ayahmu?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Aku berpikir sejenak dan mengingat-ingat kejadian waktu itu "Tidak... aku langsung membuangnya saat ayah bilang itu adalah dokumen pernikahan" kataku dengan sedikit kesal.

"Jadi kau tidak tahu siapa yang akan kau nikahi?" tanya Sasuke lagi dengan alis terangkat..

"Tentu tidak! Saat itu aku tidak tertarik untuk menikah dengan lelaki lain selain pacarku" jawabku pasti.

"Dan pacarmu adalah..." tanya Sasuke lagi.

"M-A-N-T-A-N-P-A-C-A-R" jawabku menekankan tiap hurufnya untuk meyakinkan pada Sasuke bahwa aku tidak lagi berhubungan dengan lelaki tak bermoral seperti lelaki itu.

"Oke... mantan pacarmu adalah..." lanjut Sasuke mengoreksi pertanyaannya.

Hal itu membuatku jengkel. 'Kenapa saat tenang seperti ini dia selalu menanyakan hal yang membuatku jengkel!' batinku kesal.

"Bisakah kita meninggalkan topik pembicaraan yang menyakitkan ini?" tanyaku dengan emosi tertahan. Dapat kurasakan otot leherku menegang dengan menyakitkan demi menahan amarah yang siap melesak keluar.

Tanpa di duga Sasuke mengecup keningku dengan mesra dan saat sadar akan kelakuannya aku langsung mundur karena kaget dan punggungku menabrak sesuatu yang sangat keras sehingga membuatku sedikit meringis kesakitan.

"Perhatikan sekitarmu saat ingin bertingkah, dobe" kata Sasuke terlihat sekali menahan geli.

Aku melirik kebelakang untuk melihat apa yang kutabrak tadi. Ternyata itu sebuah karang yang cukup tinggi. 'Sejak kapan kami berjalan sampai ke daerah karang?' tanyaku dalam hati dengan sedikit kesal karena Sasuke masih tampak terhibur.

"Kurasa kita sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari vila. Bagaimana kalau kita kembali?" tanyanya sesaat setelah berhasil mengatasi rasa gelinya.

"Aku ingin di luar sebentar lagi" kataku sambil berbalik menghadap ka arah laut.

"Matahari sudah mulai terbenam, udaranya akan semakin dingin. Lebih baik kita kembali ke villa dan menyalakan perapian" bujuk Sasuke.

"Tidak" Tolakku. "Saat seperti ini suasana pantai sangat tenang dan nyaman. Aku ingin di sini untuk beberapa lama lagi" kataku beralasan.

"Kau memang wanita yang aneh" balas Sasuke.

"Hn..." jawabku singkat menirukan kata-kata andalan Sasuke. Aku bahkan masih bertanya apakah dua huruf itu bisa disebut kata-kata.

"Sekarang kau berusaha meniruku dengan kata-kata itu?" goda Sasuke tapi aku tidak menanggapinya.

Alih-alih aku bertanya dengan serius "Sasuke..."

"Hn" jawabnya singkat.

"Jika kau curiga padaku dari awal, kenapa kau mau menyentuhku?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Tentu saja karena aku menyukaimu dobe. Apa kau ingin ada alasan lain?" jawab Sasuke mantap.

"Tidak!" aku berkata dengan tegas. "Tapi bukankah aneh jika kau menyetubuhi wanita yang kau curigai meskipun kau sangat menyukainya?" tanyaku lagi dengan sangat penasaran.

"Hn... ternyata kau tidak se-dobe yang kau perlihatkan selama ini" Sasuke menanggapi dengan geli.

"Apa katamu!" raungku sambil memutar badanku ke arah Sasuke dan berkacak pinggang, bersiap untuk adu fisik karena Sasuke telah merendahkanku.

"Hahaha... jangan marah Naru, aku hanya bercanda" Sasuke membela diri disertai dengan tawa di setiap katanya, membuatku memicingkan mata tanda tak percaya.

"Sungguh! Aku mengataimu dobe bukan karena meragukan kemampuan otakmu, tetapi karena perilakumu yang sangat ceroboh itu" Jelas Sasuke lagi setelah tawanya mereda.

"Maksudmu aku selalu bertindak ceroboh?" tanyaku tidak percaya pada Sasuke.

"Hn.." jawabnya singkat dengan pandangan mata geli yang belum hilang sedari tadi.

"Kau tahu benar jawabanmu itu sangat menyebalkan, tapi kenapa kau selalu menggunakannya?" kataku kesal atas tanggapan Sasuke.

"Kau barusan juga menggunakannya, jadi tidak ada masalah dengan 'Hn' kan?" katanya membalik argumenku dengan mudah.

"Ugh!" desahku kesal karena tidak bisa membalas kata-katanya. Aku menyerah mengorek informasi dari Sasuke yang selalu bisa membalik kata-kataku dan malah membuatku semakin kesal. Akhirnya aku kembali menghadap ke arah pantai dan menikmati angin yang berhembus membelai setiap inchi tubuhku dengan lembut, membuatku merasa tenang dan damai.

"Karena aku yakin kau wanita yang baik Naru, jadi meski aku mencurigaimu aku masih bisa mempercayaimu" kata Sasuke pelan di dekat telingaku sambil memelukku dari belakang.

Aku memejamkan mata merasakan kehangatan Sasuke dan aku menyandarkan tubuhku padanya dan meletakkan tanganku di atas tangan Sasuke yang sedang memeluk pinggangku. Tak berapa lama kurasakan Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya dan seperti mengerti maksudnya, aku pun berbalik menghadap Sasuke dan kami berciuman. Ciuman yang dalam yang mengandung pengertian dan kasih sayang antara kami.

Dengan enggan kami mengakhiri ciuman kami dan kami pun saling memandang, mengagumi satu sama lain. Sasuke kemudian meraih tanganku dan menarikku berjalan kembali ke arah Villa. Kami pun berjalan beriringan sambil berpegangan tangan sambil menikmati pemandangan yang mulai berubah gelap.

**NORMAL P.O.V.**

Pagi hari di Vila Uchiha.

_Tok...tok...tok..._

Terdengar suara ketukan yang tegas dari arah pintu kamar. Pemilik kamar itu pun beringsut bangun dari tempat tidurnya untuk melihat siapa yang mengetuk pintunya di pagi seperti ini.

"Maaf mengganggu istirahat anda tuan muda" Sapa pengetuk pintu begitu pintu di buka.

"Ada apa pagi – pagi begini Yamamoto? Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku ingin berlibur selama 3 hari" kata Sasuke yang merasa terusik dengan kehadiran kepala pelayannya pagi – pagi seperti ini. Apalagi semalam dia tidur larut bersama dengan Naru.

"Anda mendapatkan tamu tuan muda. Beliau memaksa untuk bertemu anda saat ini juga" kata kepala pelayan itu dengan hati – hati.

"Siapa tamu yang berani mengganggu waktu liburku?" kata Sasuke sedikit kesal.

"Maaf tuan beliau hanya bilang namanya adalah Haruno dari Haruno Corp." Jawab kepala pelayan.

"Hn.. Suruh dia menunggu di ruang kerjaku" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Baiklah tuan muda, saya undur diri dulu" pelayan tersebut membungkukkan badan dan segera meninggalkan Sasuke untuk melaksanakan perintah Sasuke.

Sasuke bergegas kembali ke dalam kamar dan melihat wanita yang tadi tidur dalam pelukannya masih tertidur lelap. Seperti tak ingin mengganggu wanita itu, dia segera berlalu dan masuk dalam kamar mandi. Sasuke segera membersihkan dirinya dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan yang lebih bersih dan semi formal. Dia segera pergi ke ruang kerjanya setelah memastikan Naru masih terlelap.

**SASUKE P.O.V.**

"Sasuke..." suara wanita yang tinggi dan sangat mengganggu menyambutku begitu aku memasuki ruang kerja di Vila ini.

"Kau... apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyaku tidak suka saat melihat siapa wanita yang berani mengganggu waktu liburku.

"Mo... Sasuke, jangan dingin begitu padaku. Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu kan?" katanya dengan nada suara yang dibuat centil.

Aku mengerutkan wajah mendengar penuturannya. Tak sadarkah dia kalau aku selama ini menghindarinya.

"Well... aku mendengar bahwa kau batal bertunangan dengan wanita pilihan ayahmu. Aku datang untuk menghiburmu" kata wanita itu lagi sambil bergelayut manja di lenganku yang seketika itu juga kulepaskan karena aku merasa tidak nyaman.

"Kau tahu pertunangan itu seharusnya terjadi beberapa bulan yang lalu, jadi penghiburanmu ini sudah sangat terlambat bukan?" Kataku menyindir.

"Oh... aku hanya memberimu waktu untuk menenangkan dirimu sebentar, tapi kau jadi sangat sibuk dan sulit di temui" kata wanita itu dengan nada manja yang menyebalkan.

"Apa yang kali ini kau lakukan, Haruno? Dan bagaimana kau bisa tahu keberadaanku di sini?" tanyaku curiga.

"Oh, aku tidak melakukan apapun dan aku menanyakan keberadaanmu pada kakakmu yang dengan senang hati memberikan informasi tentang keberadaan dirimu" katanya santai.

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin khas Uchiha. Tentu saja aku tidak percaya semua kata – katanya. 'tapi... dasar kakak tidak berguna!' makiku dalam hati. 'bagaimana bisa dia memberikan informasi tentang keberadaanku yang bahkan pegawaiku saja tidak tahu di mana aku saat ini' batinku semakin kesal pada sikap kakakku yang menyebalkan.

"Akui saja Sasuke... akulah yang paling cocok untukmu. Semua wanita yang di jodohkan dengannmu semuanya adalah wanita yang bodoh" Katanya mencemooh.

"Hhh! Aku lebih memilih wanita bodoh daripada wanita licik sepertimu" kataku merendahkan.

"Menyerah saja, aku sudah biasa dengan kata – kata menyakitkanmu. Jadi kata – katamu tidak memiliki efek padaku" katanya percaya diri.

Aku diam saja menanggapi kata-katanya. 'Bagaimana caraku mengusirnya dari sini?! Aku kesal dengan sikap manja dibuat-buatnya ini' batinku kesal.

**NARU P.O.V.**

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, menyesuaikan mataku dengan keadaan sekitar kamar yang masih agak temaram. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku perlahan untuk melihat sekelilingku.

"Kemana si teme itu?" bisikku kesal karena tidak melihat keberadaan Sasuke di sampingku.

Aku pun bergegas kembali ke kamarku untuk mandi dan bertekad untuk mencari Sasuke yang dengan tega meninggalkanku sendiri dalam keadaan tertidur.

Setelah selesai mandi aku segera mengenakan long dress sederhana tanpa lengan berwarna kuning lembut yang dibelikan Sasuke beberapa waktu lalu dan mematut diriku di cermin selama beberapa saat sambil merapikan rambutku yanng terurai panjang sampai ke pinggang.

Yakin dengan penampilanku yang tampak segar dan menawan aku bergegas keluar kamar dan mulai mencari Sasuke ke segala penjuru rumah. Pertama aku mencarinya di dapur karena kupikir dia lapar saat terbangun dan langsung menuju dapur untuk mencai makanan, tapi pikiranku salah karena di dapur sekarang ini tidak ada orang sama sekali. Kemudian aku mencarinya keluar villa, Sasuke biasanya melakukan jogging saat dia tidak harus bekerja, tapi sejauh mata memandang tidak ada sosok Sasuke yang sedang berlari kecil.

Lalu aku kembali lagi ke dalam villa dan berpikir lebih dalam. 'Villa ini sangat besar, tetapi sebagian besar di dominasi oleh kamar tamu dan juga ruang keluarganya sangat luas' batinku menganalisa.

'Dapur sudah aku lihat dan Sasuke tidak ada di sana, kemudian ruang keluarga yang sangat luas berada di tengah-tengah bangunan sehingga untuk masuk pergi ke ruang lain akan selalu melewati ruang keluarga jadi tidak mungkin aku melewatkan sosok Sasuke di sana' batinku lagi sambil berjalan ke arah ruang keluarga.

'Ruang makan bersebelahan dengan dapur, jadi itu juga tidak mungkin' pikirku lebih lanjut.

"Ah!" aku berteriak dengan sedikit tertahan. Aku memikirkan ide yang cukup cemerlang tentang keberadaan Sasuke. "Dia pasti ada di sana" kataku lirih sambil melangkahkan kakiku ke arah ruang kerjanya.

Saat langkah kakiku semakin dekat dengan ruang kerja Sasuke aku dapat mendengar suara orang bercakap-cakap , tapi aku tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Tanpa sadar aku memelankan langkah kakiku. Aku penasaran dengan siapa Sasuke berbicara saat ini. Semakin dekat aku semakin yakin bahwa lawan bicara Sasuke adalah perempuan dan suara itu sangat familiar terdengar di telingaku.

Aku sudah berada di depan ruang kerja Sasuke dan kebetulan pintu ruang kerjanya tidak tertutup rapat sehingga aku bisa melihat ke dalam tanpa menimbulkan suara. Saat aku melihat ke dalam bola mataku seperti akan meloncat keluar. Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat saat ini, Sasuke berpelukan mesra dan sepertinya akan mencium wanita yang sangat ku kenal baik keberadaannya.

"Sakura..." bisikku dengan suara tercekat.

Aku menutup mulutku rapat-rapat dengan tanganku agar tidak mengeluarkan suara kepedihan dan kekecewaan melihat adegan yang mematahkan hatiku. Tak sanggup melihat lebih lama lagi, aku segera memutar tubuhku dan berlari menjauh dari ruangan itu dan keluar dari Villa.

Aku berlari tak tentu arah. Hanya berlari dan berlari sejauh mungkin dari tempat yang membawa duka bagiku. Tangisku pun pecah dan airmata tak henti mengalir membuat mataku kabur dan tak dapat melihat jalan dengan baik sampai ...

"Aaaghhh..."

**SASUKE P.O.V.**

"Lebih baik kaku menyerah Sasuke. Cepat atau lambat ayahmu pasti akan menunjukku sebagai tunanganmu dan kau akan jadi milikku" wanita itu berkata dengan nada suara semanis madu sambil melingkarkan lengannya ke tubuhku dan menempelkan tubuhnya ke tubuhku.

Aku merasa sangat kesal dengan tindakannya ini. 'Untung saja saat ini Naru masih tertidur, jika tidak dia pasti salah paham' batinku sedikit lega bercampur kesal karena aku merasakan wanita itu mulai membelai tubuhku perlahan tanpa malu-malu yang semakin membuatku merasa jijik.

Dia menatap mataku dengan penuh nafsu dan aku hanya membalas tatapan matanya dengan pandangan tak tertarik. Perlahan aku menurunkan kepalaku ke arahnya seolah-olah akan menciumnya dan dia menutup mata mengira aku akan menciumnya, tapi aku mendekatkan bibirku di telinganya dan berbisik dengan nada jijik yang kentara "lepaskan tanganmu dari tubuhku saat ini juga atau aku akan melemparmu"

Dengan terkejut wanita itu langsung melepaskan perlukannya dan melihatku dengan tatapan terluka.

"Hn.. kau bilang kau sudah kebal dengan sikap dan perkataanku" kataku mengejek saat melihat ekspresi wajahnya.

Mendengar kata – kataku barusan wanita itu langsung memasang topeng angkuh yang dipergunakannya sejak tadi untuk menutupi ekspresi sesungguhnya.

"Sebaiknya kau segera pulang. Aku tidak ingin diganggu saat sedang berlibur" kataku tegas mengakhiri pembicaraan kami dan bergegas keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan satu – satunya pewaris Haruno Corp di dalam ruang kerjaku.

Aku tidak lagi menengok ke belakang dan tidak lagi peduli akan keberadaan wanita bermarga Haruno itu. Aku bergegas ke kamar untuk melihat apakah Naru sudah bangun atau masih terlelap. Dan saat aku membuka kamarku aku tak melihat ada sosok cantik di atas kasurku, aku pun mengalihkan langkahku menuju kamarnya dan lagi-lagi aku menemui ruang kosong tanpa penghuni.

Ku percepat langkahku menuju dapur karena kupikir Naru pasti lapar dan ingin segera membuat sarapan. Itu adalah kebiasaannya selama ini. Tapi lagi – lagi aku tak dapat menemukan sosoknya di dapur itu. Aku mulai panik karena tak dapat menemukannya di dalam Villa. 'kemana kau Naru?'batinku khawatir. 'Dia tidak pernah pergi keluar villa sendirian, karena dia belum tahu daerah ini terlalu baik. Sangat berbahaya baginya berjalan-jalan sendirian' pikiranku semakin kacau karena panik.

Saat aku akan keluar untuk mencari Naru aku mendengar bunyi telepon di dalam ruang keluarga "Kring..Kring...Kring..."

Aku membelokkan langkah kakiku untuk mengangkat telepon yang khusus tersambung dengan penjaga dan pelayan villa.

"Ada apa?" hardikku pada orang di seberang telepon.

"Maaf tuan muda. Ada tamu mencari anda" kata orang di seberang dengan suara sedikit bergetar, mungkin takut setelah mendengar jawabanku barusan.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak ingin diganggu!" bentakku kesal.

"Mm... ma-af tuan muda, tapi tamu tuan ini berkata marganya Namikaze" jawabnya terbata-bata.

Mendengar marga keluarga Naru aku terdiam sesaat. 'Sial! di saat Naru sedang menghilang, anggota keluarganya datang mencari' aku meyumpah dalam hati kenapa hari ini penuh dengan kesialan.

"Tuan muda?" tanya orang di seberang telepon setelah tak mendapat respon dariku.

"Persilahkan dia masuk" kataku kemudian. 'Naru harus menunggu sampai aku menyelesaikan masalah ini' pikirku lagi.

Aku pun berjalan menuju pintu depan untuk menyambut tamuku. 'Apa yang dilakukan keluarga Naru di tanah pribadi milik Uchiha ini' pikirku. Saat aku membuka pintu aku di sambut oleh laki-laki berbadan tegap dan rambut merah menyala.

"Selamat pagi Uchiha..."

Bersambung..

* * *

**Sangat di tunggu review dari reader sekalian untuk improve cerita ke arah yang lebih baik dan menarik untuk di baca...**

**Aku usahakan untuk update secepatnya, just wait patiently readers...**

**Thank you so much...**

**Love you all**

**Regards,**

**author**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Again and again, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Sebelum pekerjaan menumpuk, author usahakan menulis chapter ini. Semoga memuaskan...**

**Selamat membaca ;-)**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**NORMAL P.O.V.**

"Selamat pagi Uchiha ..." sapa lelaki berambut merah itu

"Selamat pagi Namikaze Kyuubi. Ada urusan apa kau datang pagi ini ke tanah milik Uchiha" kata pria berambut raven dengan penuh penekanan pada kata 'tanah milik Uchiha'.

"Kurasa kau sudah bisa mengira jawaban atas kedatanganku. Kau adalah lelaki yang cerdas" kata pria berambut merah yang bernama Kyuubi itu dengan tenang.

Pria berambut raven, Sasuke, hanya menatapnya dengan datar. "Sedikit banyak aku tahu maksud kedatanganmu. Masuklah dan nyamankan dirimu di ruang keluarga. Aku harus mengurus sesuatu dengan pekerja villa ini" kata Sasuke kemudian mempersilahkan tamunya masuk dan membimbingnya ke ruang keluarga di villanya.

Tamunya pun mengikuti dengan sopan dibelakangnya. "Kenapa kita tidak berbicara di ruang kerjamu? Kurasa tempat sebesar ini pasti memiliki ruang keluarga. Apalagi kita akan berbicara urusan yang sedikit pribadi" kata Kyuubi setelah memasuki ruang keluarga di villa Sasuke.

"Aku tidak ingin memasuki ruang kerja itu sekarang, karena sebelum kedatanganmu aku mendapat tamu yang cukup menyebalkan. Lagi pula di sini tidak ada siapapun kecuali aku" jawab Sasuke santai.

"Aku harus melakukan panggilan. Tunggulah di sini sebentar" kata Sasuke lagi sambil meninggalkan Kyuubi di ruang keluarga itu.

**End Of NORMAL P.O.V.**

**SASUKE P.O.V.**

Aku segera pergi ke kamar untuk menelepon kepala pelayanku dari sana.

"Yamamoto" kataku setelah mendengar telepon di seberang diangkat.

"Ada apa tuan muda?" tanya Yamamoto di seberang telepon.

"Kerahkan seluruh pelayan dan penjaga untuk mencari Kitsune dan kabarkan keberadaannya segera setelah kalian menemukannya" perintahku pada Yamamoto.

"Baik tuan muda. Akan segera saya laksanakan" jawabnya tegas.

Ku tutup telepon itu dan aku segera bergegas menemui kakak Naru di ruang keluargaku. Saat aku akan menyapanya, dia tampak fokus pada sesuatu dan aku pun mengikuti arah pandangnya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?!" katanya penuh amarah pada wanita yang barusan memasuki ruang keluargaku.

"K..k...ka...kak K...ky...kyuubi.." kata wanita itu terbata-bata, terkejut dan tampak ketakutan, sedangkan kyuubi hanya menatapnya dengan tajam dan bermusuhan. Hal tersebut membuatku berpikir tentang hubungan mereka.

Aku mengingat kembali cerita Naru tentang kehidupannya. Ayahnya, Kakaknya, pacarnya ah seharusnya mantan pacar Naru sangat berkeras tentang hal itu, lalu sahabatnya yang ... 'Oh! Sekarang aku tahu hubungan apa yang mereka miliki' batinku setelah aku berhasil mengurai masalah yang pelik ini.

"Oh! Jadi kau adalah si sahabat. Sekarang aku mengerti seluruh situasinya.." kataku menengahi situasi yang aneh ini. Kyuubi yang mendengar penuturanku langsung mengalihkan pandangannya padaku dengan penuh curiga.

"... akan kujelaskan nanti. Sekarang biarkan aku mengantar nona Haruno keluar dari villa ini, urusannya di sini sudah selesai." Kataku penuh penekanan sambil menatap wanita itu dengan dingin.

"t...ta..tapi Sasuke... aku..."

"Pulanglah Haruno! Aku ada urusan penting dengan Namikaze Kyuubi saat ini" kataku tegas dan jelas untuk mengusir wanita itu.

Aku pun menarik tangan wanita itu dengan kasar ke arah pintu keluar dan mengeluarkannya dari villa ku tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Segera aku kembali ke ruang keluarga dan di sana sudah menunggu Namikaze Kyuubi dengan tatapan yang garang meminta penjelasan dariku.

"Hhh" aku melepas napas lelah atas apa yang terjadi hari ini. 'Kenapa kejadiannya semakin rumit begini' batinku saat berjalan menuju sofa.

"Jadi... jelaskan saat ini juga apa hubunganmu dengan wanita jalang itu!" kata Kyuubi dengan penuh emosi saat aku baru mendudukkan diri di sofa.

"Dia adalah anak dari salah satu pelaku bisnis di Jepang. Kau juga tahu hal itu." kataku menjelaskan sesingkat-singkatnya pada Kyuubi.

"Aku sudah tahu informasi itu, tapi apa tepatnya yang dilakukannya di sini?" katanya meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut. Yang tentu saja hal itu sudah aku perhitungkan.

"Aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia berada di sini. Dia selalu terobsesi padaku" kataku dengan lelah.

"Bukankah tempat ini seharusnya hanya untuk berlibur?" cecarnya lagi.

"Bukankah kau sendiri ada di sini?!" kataku membalikkan kata-katanya.

"Oh ayolah! Kau tahu apa yang ku maksud!"

"Yah... Aku sendiri tidak menyangka dia akan datang kemari. Jika bukan karena salah satu anggota keluarga yang tidak berguna, dia pasti tidak tahu aku ada di sini"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kakakku memberitahukannya di mana aku berada saat ini. Seperti yang kau tahu, dia sangat suka menggodaku" kataku sambil mengernyit mengingat kelakuan kakakku yang menyebalkan

"Ooh... aku mengerti" jawabnya kemudian menerima penjelasanku.

Aku hanya mengangkat alis mendengar pengertian dari cara bicaranya. Biasanya susah sekali membuat alasan pada Namikaze Kyuubi yang terkenal keras kepala dan tanpa ampun.

"Hey, aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun jika itu menyangkut kakakmu" katanya lagi setelah melihat ekspresiku.

Akupun sedikit santai mendengar jawabannya. "Sekarang jelaskan tujuanmu kemari, Kyuubi" kataku kemudian dengan memanggil nama kecilnya.

"Bukankah kau sedikit-banyak sudah bisa menebak apa tujuanku kemari, Sasuke?" katanya mengingatkan akan argumenku saat bertemu dengannya tadi.

"Kurasa kau sedang mencari adikmu kemari, karena kau tak dapat menemukannya di manapun" kataku santai.

"dan..." katanya lagi. Memintaku untuk meneruskan penjelasanku.

"Kau datang ke tempat yang tepat, tapi di waktu yang salah" kataku menuruti permintaannya.

"Apa maksudmu! Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku?!" jawabnya emosi sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Tenanglah Kyuubi" jawabku santai.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika aku belum bertemu dengan Naru!" bentaknya semakin emosi.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun pada Naru dan dia saat ini masih berada di wilayah tanah pribadi milik Uchiha ini. Aku berani menjamin" kataku memberi jaminan pada Kyuubi.

"Brengsek kau Uchiha! Bagaimana bisa kau tidak mengabari kami jika kaulah orang yang bersamanya selama ini!" Kyuubi berteriak penuh emosi.

"Karena Naru tak ingin aku mengatakannya pada kalian. Bahkan aku harus berpura-pura tak mengenalnya agar dia mau bersamaku. Kau pikir itu mudah!" Kataku penuh penekanan menahan emosi.

"Tapi paling tidak kau bisa memberi kabar pada kami kalau kau telah bersamanya!" jawab Kyuubi masih dengan emosi meski tidak setinggi yang pertama.

"Lalu apa ...? Kau dan ayahmu pasti akan langsung kemari dan mengajaknya pulang dan Naru akan langsung membenciku karena itu!" kataku sambil menatap dingin Namikaze Kyuubi yang sedari tadi dikuasai emosi.

"Tak perlu membantah. Aku tahu bagaimana sifatmu dan ayahmu ..." kataku melanjutkan saat melihat Kyuubi akan membantah. Dia pun menurunkan tubuhnya untuk kembali duduk di sofa dan mulai menenangkan diri.

Kyuubi tampak memegang dahinya dan memijat-mijatnya pelan seperti orang yang sedang sakit kepala. "Kau mungkin benar..." katanya setelah beberapa saat. "... kami memang bukan orang yang sabar ..." lanjutnya lagi sambil mendesah lelah.

"Apa Naru sudah menceritakan masalahnya padamu? Kau tadi menyebut Haruno 'si sahabat' " tanyanya setelah amarahnya mereda.

"Ya. Naru sedikit banyak bercerita tentang kejadian yang menimpanya sampai dia melarikan diri dari Konoha" jawabku tenang.

"Hal ini bermula dari ketidaksetujuanku akan hubungan Naru dengan pacarnya saat itu, sehingga ayah memikirkan pertunangan tanpa seijin Naru" cerita Kyuubi.

"Apa hanya karena pacar Naru saat itu tidak sesuai dengan kriteria keluargamu, maka kalian memutuskan untuk mempertunangkannya dengan lelaki lain?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Bukan itu masalahnya!" jawab Kyuubi mulai emosi lagi.

"Lalu..." kataku meminta penjelasan.

"Sebenarnya berulang kali aku melihat laki-laki itu berjalan dengan banyak wanita dan tampak bermanja. Di saat Naru sedang sibuk dengan skripsi dan pendaftaran S2nya, entah sudah berapa kali aku memergokinya sedang bersama wanita lain. Saat itu kupikir dia hanya sedang jalan-jalan dengan saudaranya atau mungkin teman, tapi saat aku melihatnya berciuman dengan wanita lain dan parahnya itu adalah Haruno, sahabat Naru, aku langsung mengatakan pada ayah bahwa laki-laki itu tidak pantas untuk Naru dan ayah bilang akan memikirkan cara untuk memisahkan mereka" lanjut Kyuubi lebih detail.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang saja bahwa pacarnya adalah penghianat?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Naru tidak akan mau mendengar hal itu. Dia berpikir bahwa pacarnya adalah laki-laki paling gentleman yang mau mengerti keadaannya" jawab Kyuubi tampak frustasi. "Akupun tak menyangka ayahku menggunakan cara yang ekstrim sampai memaksanya menikah" lanjut Kyuubi tampak menyesal.

"Lalu alasan ayahmu memintaku agar menerima putrinya apakah hanya sebatas ingin memisahkan Naru dengan pacarnya? Tanyaku lagi.

"Tidak!" jawabnya tegas. Aku pun hanya menaikkan alis ku atas jawaban kyuubi itu.

"Ayahku berpikir untuk memperbaiki hubungan keluargaku dengan keluargamu yang sempat terputus karena keluarga Uchiha harus pindah ke Inggris saat itu. Dan karena kau saat ini sedang berusaha membangkitkan bisnis keluargamu lagi di Jepang, maka ayah menganggap itu sebagai kesempatan yang bagus." terang Kyuubi lebih lanjut.

Aku menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti. "Kau tahu... saat aku menginterogasi Naru, aku sempat lega karena dia tidak membaca perjanjian pernikahan itu, jika tidak dia pasti sudah kabur dariku" kataku pada Kyuubi setelah beberapa saat yang sunyi.

_Kriing...kriiing...kriing..._

Aku mendengar bunyi telepon. Itu berarti ada kabar tentang Naru.

"Tunggu sebentar Kyuubi, kurasa ini tentang keberadaan adikmu" kataku pada pemuda yang duduk di depanku itu. Mendengar itu Kyuubi langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana Yamamoto?" tanyaku setelah mengangkat telepon.

"Kami menemukan nona Kitsune di hutan dalam keadaan tidak sadar tuan muda dan keningnya mengeluarkan darah lumayan banyak. Kami tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi kami sudah menghubungi ambulans untuk datang secepatnya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera menyusul ke sana" jawabku sambil menutup telepon.

"Apa yang terjadi? Di mana Naru? Bagaimana keadaannya?" pertanyaan demi pertanyaan datang dari kakak yang sedang khawatir itu.

"Sayangnya kita harus segera ke rumah sakit. Naru ditemukan tidak sadarkan diri dan sekarang sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit pusat di Iwa" jawabku sambil berdiri dan bersiap akan keluar.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" tanya kyuubi frustasi.

"Jangan banyak bicara dan ikut aku!" perintahku dan Kyuubi pun mengikutiku dengan tergesa.

**End Of SASUKE P.O.V.**

**NORMAL P.O.V.**

Rumah Sakit Pusat di Iwa

Mereka sampai di rumah sakit hampir bersamaan dengan ambulans Naru dan bergegas mengikuti brankar yang membawa Naru sampai di depan pintu UGD.

"Maaf, sebaiknya kalian menunggu di luar" langkah mereka dihentikan oleh suster yang kemudian menutup pintu UGD setelah Naru yang tidak sadar di bawa masuk ke dalam.

Waktu terasa sangat lambat saat mereka menunggu dokter selesai memeriksa keadaan Naru. Lima belas menit kemudian seorang suster keluar dari ruang UGD. Melihat itu Kyuubi yang sedari tadi harap-harap cemas langsung menghampiri sang perawat.

"Bagaimana keadaan adik saya suster?" tanyanya dengan tergesa begitu dekat dengan perawat itu.

"Apakah anda wali dari pasien yang barusan masuk?" kata perawat itu balik bertanya.

"Benar suster, saya kakaknya" jawab Kyuubi dengan sangat khawatir.

"Jangan terlalu khawatir tuan, dokter saat ini masih memeriksa kondisi pasien. Tapi saya perlu bantuan tuan untuk segera mendaftarkan adik tuan sehingga data dari pasien jelas dan kami bisa memproses lebih lanjut" terang perawat itu menenangkan.

"Baiklah suster, terima kasih atas informasinya" kata Kyuubi lagi.

Sang perawat pun kembali ke dalam UGD untuk melanjutkan tugasnya. Sasuke yang saat itu memperhatikan interaksi Kyuubi dan perawat itu mendekat ke arah Kyuubi untuk meminta informasi.

"Bagaimana Kyuu?" tanya Sasuke dengan khawatir.

"Sas, aku harus mengurus data diri Naru, tapi otakku terasa kosong" jawab Kyuubi sambil terus melihat ke arah pintu UGD.

"Biar aku yang urus. Kau di sini saja menunggu Naru selesai di periksa" kata Sasuke yang langsung beranjak menuju tempat pendaftaran. "Ah, aku sebaiknya juga menghubungi paman Minato karena keadaan semakin tak terkendali" bisik Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

**End of NORMAL P.O.V.**

**SASUKE P.O.V.**

Aku berjalan dengan langkah lebar menuju tampat pendaftaran. Aku ingin segera menyelesaikan urusan yang sepele ini dan kembali ke UGD untuk mengetahui keadaan Naru.

"Permisi, saya ingin mendaftarkan pasien atas nama Namikaze Naru" kataku begitu sampai di depan loket pendaftaran.

"Apakah anda wali sahnya?" tanya petugas loket itu.

"Saya adalah tunangannya. Kakaknya saat ini sedang menunggu di depan UGD, jadi saya menggantikannya untuk mendaftar" kataku memberi keterangan.

"Baiklah. Bisakah anda memberi keterangan detail mengenai pasien?" tanya petugas tersebut.

"Namanya Namikaze Naru, usianya 22 tahun, tingginya 160 cm dan berat badannya 45 Kg, dan dia berasal dari Konoha, putri Namikaze Minato" jawabku sambil mengingat-ingat biodata Naru yang diberikan padaku oleh paman Minato.

"Baiklah. Saya rasa data itu cukup untuk saat ini. Kamar apa yang anda inginkan untuk nona Namikaze setelah dia keluar dari UGD?" tanya petugas itu lagi.

"Berikan kamar terbaikmu. VVIP akan lebih baik" jawabku.

"Baiklah. Akan segera kami persiapkan kamar untuk nona Namikaze di ruang VVIP. Silahkan tanda tangan di sini sebagai bukti" kata petugas itu lagi mengakhiri pendaftaran.

Aku segera menandatangani berkas itu dan bergegas kembali ke ruang UGD. Di sana aku melihat Kyuubi masih tampak sangat khawatir. Tampaknya dokter belum selesai memeriksa keadaan Naru.

Saat aku mendekat ke arah Kyuubi, aku dapat melihat pintu UGD mulai terbuka dan Kyuubi serta merta berdiri dan setengah berlari menghampiri dokter yang keluar. Aku pun mengikuti Kyuubi, namun dengan langkah lebih tenang meskipun hatiku merasa khawatir.

"Bagaimana keadaan adik saya dokter?" tanyanya denga tergesa.

"Adik anda baik-baik saja. Lukanya tidak terlalu parah dan sepertinya hanya luka luar saja. Daerah tulang kering bagian bawah mengalami memar, mungkin dia terantuk sesuatu hingga terjatuh dan membenturkan kepalanya dengan benda tumpul. Kita perlu melakukan pemeriksaan lebih jauh tentang keadaannya saat dia sadar nanti. Kami masih belum tahu dampak dari benturan yang dialaminya" jelas dokter tersebut panjang lebar.

"Apakah anda sudah mendaftarkan adik anda?" tanya dokter itu memastikan.

"Saya sudah mendaftarkannya dokter" kataku menyambung sebelum Kyuubi menjawab.

"Baguslah. Berarti pasien bisa segera dipindah ke ruang rawat. Kami akan memantau keadaannya, jangan terlalu khawatir" kata dokter itu sambil berlalu, mungkin untuk memeriksa kondisi pasien lain.

"Kyuu, sebaiknya kau menghubungi paman Minato atau dia akan sangat khawatir" kataku pada Kyuubi setelah beberapa saat.

"Ayah tidak tahu aku berada di sini? Ayah tidak tahu aku datang ke tanah pribadi milikmu! Oh, Tuhan. Bagaimana caraku menjelaskan padanya tentang keadaan Naru?!"

Dia menjerit frustasi.

"Tenanglah Kyuu" kataku menenangkan. "Sebaiknya kita ke kamar Naru dan melihat keadaannya. Kita akan memikirkan alasan yang tepat untuk paman Minato di sana" lanjutku sambil mengajak Kyuubi ke kamar rawat Naru.

Kamar rawat Naru sangat besar. Di sana terdapat tempat tidur untuk penjaga, sofa panjang, ruang tamu lengkap denga tv, ruang makan, serta kamar mandi yang cukup luas. Kamar rawat ini terasa seperti paviliun untuk rekreasi bersama keluarga bukannya untuk orang sakit. Tapi tampaknya Kyuubi tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Dia langsung melihat keadaan Naru begitu memasuki ruang rawat tersebut.

Keadaan Naru cukup memprihatinkan. Luka dikepalanya di perban hingga menutupi seluruh dahinya. Tangannya di pasangi selang infus karena dia tidak sadarkan diri dan juga monitor detak jantung di sampingnya yang menandakan jantungnya masih berfungsi. Naru hanya tergeletak di sana tak berdaya. Aku hanya bisa berharap dia segera tersadar dari tidurnya.

Aku keluar dari kamar itu untuk meninggalkan kakak-beradik itu berdua dan karena aku tidak tega melihat kondisi Naru saat ini. Setelah agak jauh dari kamar itu, aku mengeluarkan ponselku dan menekan beberapa nomor yang cukup aku kenal dan kemudian menekan tombol telepon. Aku menunggu sesaat sampai telepon tersebut tersambung.

"Halo..."

**End Of SASUKE P.O.V.**

**NARU P.O.V.**

"Di mana ini? Kenapa begitu gelap dan dingin?" kataku pada diri sendiri. Kulihat sekeliling, tapi yang terlihat hanya kegelapan yang pekat.

"Di mana aku sebenarnya?! Kenapa tidak ada seorang pun di sini?!" aku mulai berteriak dengan frustasi.

Tiba-tiba aku melihat sebuah cahaya kecil dan berjalan mendekatinya. Dalam cahaya itu aku melihat sosok seorang yang tinggi dan berambut gelap dengan gaya rambut sedikit eksentrik, seperti pantat ayam. Sosok yang tiba-tiba membuatku merasa rindu. Aku mendekat dan semakin mendekat pada sosok itu.

"Sasuke!" aku berseru memanggil sosok yang membelakangiku, tapi dia sama sekali tidak menengok atau bahkan menghiraukan panggilanku. Aku berlari agar semakin dekat dengannya, tapi yang kulihat membuat hatiku terasa di tikam belati.

Saat berada dekat dengannya, aku melihatnya sedang memeluk wanita lain. Wanita yang seharusnya menjadi kawan dekatku. "Sakura.." bisikku.

Aku melihat Sasuke memutar kepalanya ke arahku dan kulihat dia hanya tersenyum meremehkan bersamaan dengan itu aku juga melihat Sakura tersenyum mengejek ke arahku.

"Tidak... tidakk... Tidaaakkkkkkk!" aku berteriak sekuat tenaga untuk menyangkal pemandangan menyakitkan yang terpampang dihadapanku. Aku berbalik dan berlari... berlari... dan berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menjauh dari hal yang menyakitkan itu, tapi anehnya mereka seperti mengikutiku kemanapun aku berlari.

"Hentikan!" teriakku pada bayangan-bayangan menyakitkan itu.

Akhirnya mereka menghilang, meninggalkanku dalam kegelapan dan kesepian.

"Bagaimana bisa setiap orang yang kucintai menyakitiku dan meremukkan hatiku" bisikku lirih.

"Lebih baik aku melupakan semua ini... lebih baik aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi padaku. Dengan begitu aku akan tetap bahagia tanpa mengalami ini semua... lebih baik aku tetap berada di sini, jadi aku tidak akan mengalami kejadian yang menyakitkan" bisikku dengan terisak. Dan aku mulai menutup mata untuk menghilangkan bayang-bayang yang telah meremukkan hatiku.

'begini lebih baik... begini lebih baik...' pikirku sambil meringkuk dalam kegelapan yang tiada akhir.

**End Of NARU P.O.V.**

Sementara itu di Konoha, kediaman Namikaze.

"Kemana Kyuubi menghilang hingga semalam ini, bahkan ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi" gerutu seorang wanita dengan rambut merah menyala.

"Tenanglah Kushina, Kyuubi sudah biasa pergi jauh dari rumah, bahkan sampai berhari-hari. Kenapa harus mencemaskannya, dia sudah dewasa" kata Minato menenangkan pada wanita yang ternyata bernama Kushina itu.

"Walau begitu dia tidak pernah pergi tanpa pamit, apalagi sekarang Naru juga belum ketemu. Aku tidak bisa kehilangan Kyuubi juga" kata Kushina dengan cemas.

"Tenanglah, dia mungkin pergi mencari adiknya. Bukankah itu prioritasnya sekarang?" kata Minato menerangkan.

"Tetap saja aku cemas. Entah kenapa perasaanku saat ini sangat tidak enak. Apakah terjadi sesuatu pada salah satu anak kita?" kata Kushina semakin cemas.

"Hentikan prasangkamu itu. Jangan sampai hal itu menjadi kenyataan. Kita berdoa saja agar mereka berdua dalam keadaan yang baik" jawab Minato sedikit jengkel dengan kekhawatiran Istrinya yang semakin menambah beban kekhawatirannya sendiri.

"Jika Kyuubi masih belum memberi kabar besok, aku akan melacak ponselnya. Jadi tenanglah, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada anak-anak kita" kata Minato lagi untuk meredakan kecemasan istri tercintanya itu.

Kring...Kring...Kring...

Terdengar suara telepon berdering dan Minato tampak mencari benda yang mengeluarkan suara tersebut. Setelah benda itu berada di genggamannya, dia tampak mengerutkan dahi saat membaca nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Dengan sedikit ragu dia menerima telepon tersebut.

"Halo..."

Bersambung...

* * *

**Hope you like the story readers...**

**Karena author tidak sempat menjawab satu persatu review reader, maka jawabannya akan author jawab di sini...**

**Byakuren Hikaru83 : Bisa iya... bisa tidak... tetep ikuti ceritaku ya... thanks for your review **

**Rin SafOnyx : Ini sudah lanjut ya... thanks untuk reviewnya **

**Kaname : Maaf ya atas keterlambatannya... eike sibuk cyin, tapi tetep eike usahain buat update kok... :D Thanks for your review **

**Lusy922 : Wew... reviewnya panjang bener... hehehe... baca ceritanya sampai selesai ya, ntar kan tahu ceritanya... Thanks for your review **

**Zehakazama : Kyaaa... makasih pujiannya ya.. :D (happy banget nie... hehehe...). Ini dah aku update dan usahain secepatnya. Thanks banget udah ngefav and review fic q.. **

**Rose namikaze : ini sudah lanjut... thanks reviewnya.. :)**

**Jasmine DaisynoYuki : Kyaa... makasih ya antusiasnya... ikuti terus ceritanya... terima kasih reviewnya **

**Sunrisehime : I am sorry to tell you, but I dont have any intention right now to make her pregnant. Follow the story to know the continuation... thanks a lot for your review **

**Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii : ini sudah lanjut**

**Guest : pasti berakhir, tapi tidak sekarang **** Terima kasih reviewnya... **

**Aiko Vallery : ini sudah dilanjut ya... thanks for your review...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : Again and again, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Nyempetin update di tengah kesibukan...**

**Sebelumnya aku juga minta maaf buat reader karena perubahan karakter cerita yang semula ringan menjadi sedikit intens. Ini karena cerita mulai memasuki masa klimaks, tapi author usahakan agar ceritanya tetap ringan dan menyenangkan untuk diikuti.**

**Semoga pembaca semua semakin menikmati ceritaku..**

**Selamat membaca **

**Chapter 10**

**SASUKE P.O.V.**

"Halo..." aku menyapa orang di seberang telepon

"Sasuke. Ada apa kau meneleponku malam-malam begini?"

"Paman, aku ingin mengabarkan keberadaan Kyuubi dan Naru. Mereka berdua sekarang berada di rumah sakit pusat di Iwa" kataku hati-hati.

"Apa katamu?! Apa yang terjadi? Dan bagaimana Kyuubi bisa bersama dengan Naru dan kau juga?" tanyanya beruntun dengan nada yang keras, membuatku menjauhkan jangkauan teleponku dari telingaku yang mulai berdenging.

"Tenanglah paman, mereka baik-baik saja. Hanya saja ada sedikit luka pada Naru" kataku lagi.

"Aku akan segera ke sana" dan setelah itu telepon yang kupegang menjadi sunyi, pertanda sambungannya telah di putus.

"Haaaaahhhh..." aku menghembuskan nafas lelah dengan tingkah laku keluarga eksentrik ini. 'Tidak anak, tidak bapak keduanya sama-sama tidak sabar dan temperamen' batinku lelah.

Aku pun memasukkan ponselku ke dalam kantong celanaku dan berjalan menuju taman di rumah sakit itu. Aku perlu menghirup udara segar untuk mengusir kepenatan akan kejadian hari ini. 'Kenapa Kitsune bersikap aneh dengan berlari memasuki hutan?' tanyaku dalam hati, berusaha menelaah kejadian hari ini.

Aku duduk di bangku taman dan duduk di sana sambil menatap langit yang sudah mulai senja. 'Apa alasannya berlari keluar dari rumah? Tidak biasanya dia melakukan hal itu" pikirku lagi, semakin bingung dengan keadaan ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dobe... cepatlah sadar dan kita perbaiki keadaan ini..." kataku lirih sambil berdiri dan kembali masuk ke dalam rumah sakit.

'Sebaiknya q mengumpulkan tenaga untuk menghadapi paman minato' pikirku miris, tak bisa membayangkan reaksi Minato jika melihat putrinya terbaring tak sadarkan diri. "Fuuuhhhh" aku menghembuskan napas lelah dan berjalan memasuki ruang rawat Naru.

Saat aku masuk, aku dapat melihat Kyuubi menundukkan kepala di pinggir tempat tidur Naru. 'Dia pasti kelelahan' batinku iba melihat keadaannya. 'Aku juga harus istirahat sebelum badai datang' batinku sambil melihat Kyuubi dan Naru yang sama-sama tidak sadar meski dalam keadaan yang berbeda. Aku pun mendudukkan diri di sofa dekat tempat tidur Naru, menyamankan diriku di sana dan berharap bisa mendapat sedikit istirahat dari hari yang melelahkan ini.

**End Of SASUKE P.O.V**

_Seminggu kemudian_

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Naru masih belum sadarkan diri. Kushina, sang ibu, masih setia menemani putrinya di sisinya sambil menggenggam tangannya dan membisikkan kata-kata permohonan agar putrinya segera sadar dari tidur yang panjang. Sementara Minato, Kyuubi, dan Sasuke hanya melihat dari sofa tak jauh dari tempat tidur Naru.

Mereka masih tak habis pikir tentang keadaan Naru yang masih belum sadarkan diri, padahal diagnosa dokter mengatakan bahwa kondisi fisik Naru baik-baik saja. Bahkan luka dan memar yang di derita Naru sudah mulai mengering dan menghilang. Dokter pun bingung dengan keadaan Naru yang stagnan, tertidur seperti hibernasi pada beruang.

Di sofa tempat ketiga laki-laki duduk terasa hawa yang sedikit tegang. Minato hanya duduk diam bersandar pada sofa, sedangkan Kyuubi duduk dengan gelisah dan sesekali melirik pada ayahnya yang tak bergerak barang semili, dan Sasuke dengan santainya mengerjakan pekerjaannya di laptop yang dia bawa karena tidak mungkin baginya meninggalkan pekerjaan begitu lama.

Kyuubi merasa jengah dengan suasana di sekitarnya dan berusaha bangkit dari sofa tersebut untuk menenangkan diri di tempat lain, tapi Minato mencegahnya.

"Mau kemana kau?" kata lelaki bersurai pirang itu dengan tegas.

Kyuubi yang mendengar kata-kata ayahnya berdiri dengan kaku dan mengurungkan niat untuk pergi, kemudian kembali duduk di sofa. "Aku hanya ingin mencari suasana tenang ayah" kata Kyuubi setelahnya.

"Apa di sini tidak cukup tenang buatmu?" tanya Minato sarkastis pada Kyuubi.

Kyuubi yang mendengarnya hanya bisa diam. Dia merasa bersalah atas kejadian ini dan telah menutupi kepergiannya pada sang ayah sehingga sang ayah tampak sangat marah. Kyuubi baru pertama kali ini merasakan amarah ayahnya yang begitu besar dan bertahan sangat lama. Kyuubi melirik sekilas ke arah Sasuke yang masih tampak santai mengerjakan pekerjaannya dan dia juga memperhatikan wajah uchiha muda itu yang masih menampakkan bilur keunguan di beberapa bagian wajahnya. Kyuubi tampak merenungi kejadian yang terjadi seminggu yang lalu...

_**Flash back**_

_Seminggu yang lalu..._

"Bangun Namikaze Kyuubi!" tegur sebuah suara dengan tegas dan dingin pada sosok yang tengah meringkuk di ujung tempat tidur Naru. Sosok itu pun bangun dan mencari sosok suara yang berada di belakangnya dan serta merta dia berdiri dengan kalut.

"Ayah!" seru Kyuubi kaget dengan kedatangan ayahnya. Dia langsung menengok ke beberapa arah mencari sosok yang bertanggung jawab atas kehadiran ayahnya. Dan di sana, di sofa dekat tempat tidur Naru terlihat sosok yang duduk dengan tegak melihat ke arahnya dan ayahnya. Sang Namikaze muda pun melotot penuh amarah pada sosok itu.

"Apa yang kau lihat?! Aku ada di hadapanmu!" seru laki-laki paruh baya itu dengan marah dan yang kena marah langsung mengalihkan pandangan pada ayahnya.

Kyuubi tidak mengatakan apapun pada ayahnya dan hanya menatap dengan tatapan bersalah.

"akulah yang bersalah paman" sahut suara bariton di seberang mereka yang serta merta menarik perhatian ayah-anak tersebut ke sumber suara.

"Jelaskan!" seru Minato memberi perintah pada Sasuke.

"Lebih baik kita keluar paman. Ada pasien di sini dan aku tidak ingin mengganggu walaupun saat ini Naru dalam kondisi tidak sadarkan diri" kata Sasuke tetap tenang menghadapi ledakan emosi Minato.

Minato menatap sosok yang saat ini tertidur di atas ranjang rumah sakit dan mendekati sosok itu sampai di samping ranjangnya. Dia mengelus pipi putrinya itu dengan sayang dan tampak kerinduan di matanya. "Apa yang terjadi padamu nak... maafkan ayah yang membuatmu menjadi begini..." lirih Minato di samping raga Naru. Kemudian dia menegakkan pandangannya dan melihat ke arah Uchiha bungsu. "Ayo kita bicarakan ini di luar" katanya tegas dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan mulai berjalan ke arah pintu keluar diikuti oleh Kyuubi di belakang mereka.

_Satu Jam Kemudian..._

Buk...

Terdengar suara tumbukan yang cukup keras di area taman rumah sakit yang mulai beranjak terang karena matahari sudah mulai terbit. Di sana terlihat Minato sedang mengenggam tangannya erat hingga buku jarinya memutih dan tampak bercak kemerahan pada punggung tangannya yang menandakan dia telah memukul seseorang dengan sangat keras. Sedangkan yang kena pukul hanya berdiri di depannya dengan mantap dan tampak pada wajahnya bilur kebiruan dan darah yang mengalir dari luka robek di bibirnya.

"Apa paman sudah puas?" tanya Sasuke tenang meski dengan bibir berdarah dan pipi lebam.

"Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan hal ini pada keluargaku!" teriak Minato penuh emosi dan mengangkat tangan untuk memukul Sasuke lagi, namun tangannya di tangkap oleh Kyuubi sebelum menyentuh wajah Sasuke lagi.

"Hentikan ayah! Ini tak sepenuhnya menjadi tanggung jawab Sasuke. Kitalah yang paling bersalah!" seru Kyuubi pada ayahnya yang tanpa tedeng aling – aling langsung memukul Uchiha bungsu dengan segenap kekuatannya setelah mendengar penjelasannya. Penjelasan yang sama seperti yang didapat Kyuubi di Villa keluarga Uchiha.

"Dia tidak memberitahu kita selama ini!" seru Minato masih penuh emosi.

"Dia sudah memberitahu alasannya pada kita ayah. Coba pikirkan dahulu, surutkan emosimu agar pikiranmu jernih" desak Kyuubi masih memegangi tangan ayahnya agar tidak melayang ke wajah Sasuke lagi.

"Paman..." desah Sasuke lelah. "Bisakah kau berpikir rasional?" tanya Sasuke tenang.

"Kau!" Minato berteriak dengan keras sambil menatap nyalang pada Sasuke, tapi tak bisa melakukan apa – apa karena tangannya masih di pegang Kyuubi.

"Lihatlah reaksimu saat ini, apa yang kira-kira akan kau lakukan jika aku memberitahukan keberadaan Naru padamu saat itu?" tanya Sasuke lagi dengan nada kesal.

Minato mulai tenang dan terlihat berpikir. "Aku akan menyuruhnya pulang" desah Minato lesu.

Sasuke yang mendengar jawaban itu hanya mengangguk setuju. "Dan tak hanya semakin membencimu, Naru juga akan membenciku karena memberitahukan keberadaannya pada orang yang tidak ingin di temuinya saat itu. Aku berusaha membujuknya agar kembali sebelum kejadian ini." jawab Sasuke.

"Aku juga menyesal hal ini bisa terjadi di tempatku. Pengamanan kami sangat ketat, tapi apapun yang berhubungan dengan Naru membuat pengamananku seperti tidak berguna" keluh Sasuke pada pria paruh baya dihadapannya.

"Lebih baik kita akhiri percakapan yang melelahkan ini. Istriku akan datang sebentar lagi dan aku ingin mengetahui kondisi Naru dari dokter" kata Minato sambil berlalu masuk ke dalam rumah sakit.

Kyuubi dan Sasuke mengikuti Minato ke dalam.

_**Flash back off**_

"Haaahhhh..." Kyuubi mendesah lelah mengingat kejadian yang kurang mengenakkan itu. Dia juga kagum pada Uchiha bungsu yang dapat menerima pukulan ayahnya dengan tenang dan masih mampu berdiri tegak. Harga diri Uchiha memang luar biasa.

Sementara itu ibunya masih setia berada di samping peraduan adiknya yang saat ini tak sadarkan diri. Ibunya selalu mengeluarkan kata-kata bujukan agar adiknya itu mau membuka mata. Tapi sepertinya Naru belum mau membuka matanya meski hanya sekedar melihat keadaan sekitar.

"Bangunlah Naru... kami ingin kau segera sadar dan kembali pada kami..." lirih pemuda itu mengungkapkan permohonannya pada tubuh yang terbujur tak sadarkan diri di atas kasur rumah sakit itu.

**End Of Normal P.O.V **

**NARU P.O.V**

"Naru... nak... bangunlah sayang..." sayup-sayup kudengar suara yang halus dan lembut memanggil namaku, tapi aku enggan membuka mata untuk sekedar mencari bahhkan melihat

"Sayangku... Naru... bangunlah nak... kami merindukanmu..." terdengar lagi suara yang semakin lama semakin jelas ditelingaku.

"Naru... naru... Ibu mohon nak... bangunlah..." kata suara itu lagi diiringi isak yang memilukan.

Perlahan aku membuka mataku untuk melihat sekelilingku. Aku merasa takut akan bayang-bayang yang kulihat terakhir kali 'bagaimana jika aku melihat pemandangan menyakitkan itu lagi' begitu pikirku. Tapi yang kulihat hanya kegelapan yang pekat.

"Naru... ibu mohon nak... bangunlah... bangunlah..." suara itu terdengar lagi dan semakin jelas sekarang.

"Ibu?" tanyaku perlahan. "Ini suara ibu" bisikku perlahan dan mendengarkan dengan lebih seksama lagi.

"Ibu merindukanmu sayang... sadarlah nak..." suara ibu terdengar sangat memilukan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri. "Sudah berapa lama aku di sini? Dan kenapa suara ibu terdengar begitu memilukan?" tanyaku lebih lagi.

Akupun membangkitkan diri dari tempatku meringkuk dan memejamkan mata dengan erat selama ini. Dengan perlahan aku berjalan mengikuti arah suara yang memanggilku dengan memilukan. Semakin dekat dan dekat, membuatku merasakan perasaan rindu yang teramat sangat dengan pemilik suara yang terus memanggilku dengan menyakitkan.

"Naru...Naru... kembalilah nak... kembali pada kami... bukalah matamu..." suara itu semakin jelas berasal dari cahaya remang-remang dihadapanku. Aku ingin melangkah dalam cahaya itu dan bertemu dengan ibu.

"Ibu... aku sangat merindukanmu..." Isakku lirih sambil semakin mendekat ke arah cahaya. Tetapi langkah kakiku terhenti tepat sebelum memasuki cahaya itu. Aku menggeleng dengan keras dan menyakitkan mengingat hal-hal menyakitkan yanng terjadi padaku di luar sana. Aku takut... takut untuk kembali dan menghadapi kenyataan yang pahit.

"Naru... sayangku... sayangku... ibu mohon buka matamu nak... ibu mohon nak... jangan membuatku cemas..." isakan yang menyayat hati dari arah cahaya itu tak berhenti sedari tadi dan membuatku semakin ragu.

"Ibu... bagaimana aku bisa kembali ibu? Bagaimana?" Isakku mendengar isakan-isakan ibu yang terdengar dari arah cahaya dihadapanku.

"Ibu rindu padamu nak... bukalah matamu barang sekejap dan lihatlah ibu nak... ibu mohon..." permohonan menyakitkan itu semakin menyesakkan dadaku.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku sangat ingin melihat ibuku, tapi aku takut disakiti lagi' batinku terisak sambil terus mendengar permohonan ibu melalui cahaya itu.

Aku hanya terduduk menatap pendar cahaya di depanku dan permohonan-permohonan yang terus terdengar darinya. Aku pun terisak saat mendengar suara tangisan ibuku yang semakin menjadi karena permohonannya belum terkabul.

Tak tahan lagi mendengar isakan ibuku yang aku cintai, aku pun bertekad masuk dalam cahaya itu. Aku berdiri dengan mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat dikedua sisi tubuhku. 'Aku akan melupakan semua hal yang menyakitkan! Aku akan mengubur mereka jauh di dalam hatiku dan tidak akan pernah melihatnya lagi! Aku akan kembali untuk ibu!' kataku dalam hati untuk menguatkan langkahku dan mengambil satu langkah yang akan mengubah hidupku mulai dari sekarang.

**End Of NARU P.O.V.**

Normal P.O.V.

Kata-kata permohonan tak henti-hentinyaa keluar dari mulut wanita setengah baya itu. Dia duduk didekat tempat tidur Naru dan membisikkan kata-kata yag menyayat hati. Suaminya yang duduk di sofa di belangkangnya hanya bisa melihat dengan raut wajah sedih dan rasa bersalah.

"Naru... nak... bangunlah sayang..."

"Sayangku... Naru... bangunlah nak... kami merindukanmu..."

"Naru... naru... Ibu mohon nak... bangunlah..."

"Naru... ibu mohon nak... bangunlah... bangunlah..."

"Ibu merindukanmu sayang... sadarlah nak..."

"Naru...Naru... kembalilah nak... kembali pada kami... bukalah matamu..."

"Naru... sayangku... sayangku... ibu mohon buka matamu nak... ibu mohon nak... jangan membuatku cemas..."

"Ibu rindu padamu nak... bukalah matamu barang sekejap dan lihatlah ibu nak... ibu mohon..."

Kata-kata itu terucap bagai mantra dari bibir mungil yang bergetar hebat. Menahan isak tangis yang mengancam akan pecah.

"Kushina istirahatlah" kata suaminya memberi saran karena tidak tega melihat keadaan istrinya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku beristirahat dengan keadaan putriku yang tidak sadar tanpa sebab seperti ini?" katanya perlahan dengan terisak tanpa meninggalkan pandangannya dari jasad Naru yang terdiam.

"Pikirkanlah kesehatanmu juga. Kau sudah satu minggu di sini tanpa beranjak sedetikpun selain untuk ke kamar mandi. Bagaimana kau bisa menghadapi Naru jika dia sadar dan kau malah jatuh sakit" kata suaminya kembali memaksa agar Kushina beristirahat.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tak tega melihat keadaan Naru sekarang. Dia biasanya sangat ceria, senyumnya yang bagai matahari selalu menghiasi bibirnya sekarang hanya tinggal bibir yang kering, matanya yang biasanya memancarkan keceriaan sekarang tertutup rapat, dan mulutnya yang biasanya sangat cerewet dan usil sekarang tertutup rapat. Bagaimana bisa aku melihat keadaan putriku yang seperti ini?" Isak wanita itu sambil membelai wajah Naru dengan sayang.

Minato hanya bisa menghela napas mendengar penuturan istrinya itu dan menatap lekat tubuh putrinya dengan penuh sayang. "Akupun merasakan hal yang sama" lirih Minato pada istrinya.

Lama Minato memandang wajah Naru yang pucat karena tertidur seminggu lamanya. Ditatapnya wajah ayu itu lekat-lekat, takut jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Tiba-tiba Minato melihat pupil Naru bergerak dan kelopak matanya terbuka dengan perlahan.

"Dokter!" seru Minato dengan kuat dan menarik perhatian orang-orang yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Dia segera berlari keluar untuk menjemput dokter yang menangani Naru, sedangkan yang lain datang mendekati tempat tidur Naru.

Kushina pun tersenyum melihat mata putri kesayangannya terbuka perlahan dan memandang sekitar dengan ragu.

"Selamat pagi Kitsune, kami sudah lama menantimu membuka mata" kata Kushina dengan haru dan serta-merta memeluk putrinya dengan erat.

Yang dipeluk hanya bergeming dan tampak kebingungan di iris matanya yang sebiru langit itu. Memindai kondisi sekitarnya sambil merasakan pelukan ibunya yang erat. "Ibu, aku ada di mana?"

**End Of Normal P.O.V**

_**Bersambung...**_

Thank you for being patient... waiting must be hard and I know that feeling very well too, but I just a normal human, so I want your forgiveness...

Pengen jawab review, tapi bingung dari mana *cengar-cengir*

Pokoknya ikutin terus ceritanya ya... Nanti semua pertanyaan kalian pasti akan terjawab perlahan-lahan.

Maaf untuk chapter ini agak sedikit pendek, karena nggak mau ngerusak alur... mohon pengertiannya *membungkuk 90 derajat*

I write when I could... hope you like the story and don't forget to leave a little review...

It fire me up to continue the story...

Love you all with all my heart...

Regards,


End file.
